Isabella Marie Star
by Lily Hastings-Salvatore
Summary: Isabella Star is the hottest singer/ songwriter out there- and she knows it! When she is forced to create a 'Win A Date With Isabella Star' contest little does she know that she and her BFF Alice Brandon's lives will change forever. ALL HUMAN...
1. Prologue: The Story of Me

**Isabella Marie Star **

**Prologue: The Story of Me**

**A/N: hey guys, I just suddenly got inspiration to write this story, so I decided to go with the flow and see how well it would do! Anyway, heres the prologue and if u like it, tell me so I can continue!**

**Lily**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

_The Story of Me_

_I swear it's not easy_

_The Story of Me_

_It's not simple or breezy_

**Isabella Star- 'The Story of Me' from album 'The Story of Me'.**

"Diet Cocktail, please." I called, as I lounged on the recliner they had set up for me to relax on in the recording studio. They were currently doing music mixing and technical things which I did not understand, to my new CD which was set to hit the stores in a few weeks 'The Story of Me'. My previous album 'Cupid is Stupid' had gone multi- platinum, and I hoped that this one would do just as well.

A thin guy dressed in black clothes headed over to me, looking nervous. He held a tray which had on it a colorful looking drink. My cocktail. I snatched the drink from on the tray and took a sip.

"This is not like diet. Do you want to kill me?" I shrieked, spitting the drink on the floor. I looked at the drink in my hand with distaste then shoved it back on the tray. The boy looked frightened.

"N-N-N-No Miss Star, of course not. I'm so sorry," He muttered, the tray was shaking, he was so nervous, but I didn't care.

"Well you should be. Go get me one that is diet." I snapped, slipping my shades on.

"Erm, well, there are no diet cocktails here," The boy explained.

"What do you mean there are none?" I demanded, jumping up from the recliner and sashaying over to where my agent Jessica Stanley was standing. She was dressed in a prim and proper navy blue dress suit, and had on some matching high heels.

"Heres my little pop star," She exclaimed, grinning my way. Her long light brown hair bobbed up and down as she took a sip of black coffee.

"I'm furious, actually," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. I was dressed in a white tube top, and a butterscotch miniskirt, which brought out the golden brown in the tan I'd acquired at my latest tour in the Bahamas.

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "And why is that?" She wanted to know. "Your new songs sound amazing," She complimented, smiling at me.

I didn't smile back. "I know," I told her, and I meant it. I had really nailed the notes in my last album. They were 16 tracks of true genius.

"Then why are you upset?" She asked me, sipping her coffee.

I looked at the coffee in disgust for a second, "There are no like diet cocktails here. I'm thirsty and I want a cocktail and there is none. BTW coffee like totally makes your boobs shrink, and your breath stink," I muttered, looking at the drink in distaste.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "My head is spinning, girl. I need it. Okay, dear, I already told you before, Ella, there are like no drinks facilities here. I'll make you one in the limo," She assured me.

I pouted for a second, then rolled my eyes and headed over to Mike Newton, who was in charge of 'Newton Records' the label I was signed to. I was their hottest act, and Mike had told me so his self. He was going over something on a big computer, and his baby blue eyes lit up as I came over.

"Babe, hey. You can go now, I'll call you when we're ready to record the rest," He muttered, smiling at me, then turning back to the computer. I nodded and grabbed my Alice Brandon designer clutch purse and nodded to Jessica, who followed me out of the door. Alice Brandon was the hottest celebrity designer out there, and she also happened to be my best friend.

I strutted downstairs, and put my big white shades on. As soon as we were out of the building, we were swarmed by the paparazzi. Camera flashes almost blinded my eyes, as my bodyguard, Ralph, tried to clear the crowd so we could pass through to the waiting limo. "Is it true you're dating Chase Crawford?" One demanded.

"No," I snapped, I could hardly believe they were questioning my relationship with my long-term boyfriend and male model, Jacob Black.

"What about Zac Efron?" Shouted another.

"No freaking way. I am loyal as always to my long-term boyfriend, Jacob Black," I told them as my bodyguard helped me slip into the limo.

Inside the limo sat my best friend and fabulous fashion designer, Alice Brandon. She was dressed in a violet sundress which hugged her figure, and her long black hair was held back with a matching violet headband. She held out a diet cocktail and I grinned at her.

"Thanks," I murmured, taking my drink and sipping it. She was the only person I could trust and be myself with. She was practically my sister, since my mom had left me to live with her boyfriend 'Nate' or something, and my dad had passed away when I was twelve. Now at 19 years of age, I lived with her in a giant apartment in SoHo, New York, where we were both close to our work places. Her mom and dad lived in Virginia, where I used to live too before I got recognized at a school talent show. I invited Alice to come live with me and my mom in New York (before my mom left that is) and she had agreed, and when my mom left us for her boyfriend 'Nate' who worked in Alice's fashion design company and was like ten years younger. I was heartbroken at first but then I learned to live with it. Alice is the only person I can depend on to be there for me.

Jessica got in the front, and the limo driver set off, flashes of camera's blinking behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, leaning back into the comfortable limo chair.

Alice smiled, "To my studio, I have designed some dresses for your concert tonight," She exclaimed and I grinned. Alice had the best fashion sense ever and she helped me get dressed every single day, then again, she was a fashion designer.

"I cant wait!" I exclaimed, and Alice grinned back.

* * *

"Twirl around this way," Alice ordered, and I did as she said. She had me dressed in a baby pink sleeveless minidress she had designed especially for me, or so she said. It was tight around the waist and had some encrusted silver gems under the bust, and some at the bottom of the dress. She had paired it with some silver stilettos and a light pink clutch bag.

"I love it," I assured her, admiring my reflection in the wall of mirrors in front of me. Alice's studio was not simple place. It was a giant apartment, full of rooms with fabric, mirrors and sparkly things. She had designed dresses for many celebrities, like Miley Cyrus and Jojo, but she was mainly my personal designer. She was the reason I stayed on the 'hot' list for so long.

"You look great," Alice told me, smiling at her design. Jessica came into the room, about 3 cell phones pressed to one ear.

"Wow, you look great." She exclaimed. "No, not you," She snapped into one of the phones.

I twirled one more time. "Well, Ella. We need to talk," Jess muttered, hanging up and stuffing the 3 phones into her giant handbag. Ella was her personal nickname for me, but I personally preferred Bella.

"One minute, I want to change," I snapped, grabbing my regular clothes from on the couch and slipping into the bathroom. A few seconds later, I shuffled out in my butterscotch and white outfit.

"What do you want?" I asked, Jessica, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, some rumors are going around that you are well, kind of stuck up," She started.

"WHAT? I am not stuck up," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

Alice giggled, as she was hanging my new dress up on a hanger.

"What?" I demanded, and she shrugged.

Jessica looked exasperated, "Well, I know you are not, but it's not good for your sweet girl next door, singer/ songwriter image so we're going to have to make a contest to show you are not stuck up," She explained to me.

"But I'm not stuck up," I protested, flipping my long mane of hair over my shoulder.

"We know, sweety. The whole contest was Angela's idea, not mine so kill her not me," Jessica joked. Angela Weber was my publicist and actually one of the closest people to me.

"What kind of a contest exactly?" I demanded. I fiddled with my long hair waiting for an answer.

"Well, boys could try to win a date with you. It could be a whole 'Win a Date with Isabella Star' and that sort of thing." Jessica pointed out.

"But I already have a boyfriend, duh." I muttered. Jacob Black was one of the hottest male models out there. I had met him while on photo shoot for Teen Vogue, about 6 months ago.

"I know, dear. This wont be real though." She explained.

"But what if Jacob sees it as like real? I love him, we cant break up because of a stupid contest," I exclaimed.

"He wont see it as real. We'll tell Lauren to tell him about it, or you can tell him yourself," She suggested. Lauren Mallory was Jacob Black's agent, and one of my least favorite people in the world. One word. Bitch.

"Well I don't want to do this stupid contest thing!" I snapped.

Alice headed over, "Leave me to talk to her," She told Jessica who hurried out of the room.

"Bella?" Alice cried, using my favorite nickname.

"No, Alice." I shot back, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why not Bella? You're not going to lose anything. You might even gain fans, and I'm sure Jakey Wakey will understand," She teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Why should I date this random guy?" I demanded.

"It's only one date, Bella. Come on. It will be some major good publicity. You might win the Peoples Choice Awards," She bribed me.

I sighed, "Why do you always have to force me into things?" I wanted to know.

She giggled, "Because I'm your BFF and that's what I do," She exclaimed. "She'll do it," She called to Jessica who came in looking pleased.

"Good! I'll call Angela, We'll have to run it on T.V and in your concert tonight, and in newspapers and magazines…." Then she was on the phone to my publicist.

"I hate you," I muttered to Alice who grinned.

"I lurve you too," She cried, her blue eyes lighting up. She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder just as Jessica hung up, looking thrilled.

"Okay. We're all set. Come on girls. Time for the concert," She cried.

I nodded and Alice handed me my dress. She was already dressed in a retro zebra striped dress with a pink ribbon around her tiny waist. She paired it with some pink heels and a pink bandanna. I took the dress and we got into the limo and started towards Madison Square Garden, where my concert would be taking place.

Ralph led Alice, Jessica and I through the paps who yelled things out like. "Is it true your album 'Cupid is Stupid' achieved Multi platinum?" I was going to reply but I didn't want to be late to my own concert. In a few minutes we were back stage, and the hair and make up artists were waiting to get me ready. Alice waved to me, as they whisked me off to style my hair and apply my makeup.

I emerged about 15 minutes later primped and ready for my concert. My long brown hair was pin straight and my fringe hung sexily in my eyes. I had on a full coat of makeup, but apparently the artist went 'Au Natural' so I didn't look too over the top. I just had some pink lip gloss to match my dress, black eyeliner and some eye shadow.

"Break a leg," Yelled Alice as I ran on stage to the screaming crowd. The arena was full of people, and they were all screaming my name.

"Whose ready to party?" I cried, in my sweetest voice, bringing the mic to my mouth. I winked at my band members, and the music started for the number one song on my upcoming album, 'The Story of Me'. I waved to the crowd, which went wild, as I started belting out the lyrics.

The Story of Me It's Unique and Amazing

_The Story of Me_

_I swear that your crazy._

_If you think you can change _

_The Story of Me._

_Yeah, the Story of Me._

I grinned as the crowd chanted my name. "Isa-Bella! Isa-Bella!" Was the rallying call. I smiled and blew kisses as I realized I loved my life.

* * *

**A/N: So guys that was the prologue! I'll try to update chapter 1 soon… please leave a review if you are reading this so I know to continue it!**

**Lilyyy xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


	2. Amazing

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 1: Amazing**

A/N: Hey guys, so this is the updated version of chapter one, sorry for the wait!

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**_Jasper's P.O.V_**

* * *

_It's amazing-_

_How you think you can play me._

_Yeah it's true-_

_That sometimes you daze me._

**Isabella Star- 'Amazing' from album 'The Story of Me'.**

* * *

I watched the t-v eagerly as my favorite singer, Isabella Star rocked out on the stage of Madison Square Garden. She looked angelic as usual in a short light pink dress, which contrasted, with her tanned skin. (From her tour in The Bahamas) I grinned as she belted out the lyrics to 'Amazing' one of the songs on her upcoming album, which I had already pre- ordered from Amazon of course. I felt breathless as she smiled. She had the most beautiful smile ever, and I was totally and utterly one hundred percent starstruck.

"Urgh, you are utterly crazy, did you know that?" Muttered my brother Edward from beside me. He was watching the T.V, a look of utter boredom on his face, as he stuffed his face with potato chips.

"I cant believe you like this stuck up person who cares about nobody but herself," He muttered, keeping his eye on Isabella who was now strutting across the stage, blowing kisses to fans in the front row. If only I could have gone, but by the time I go to the mall to book the tickets, they were all booked out. Isabella is the 'it' girl of the country-pop-rock scene now.

I felt insulted, "She is not stuck up and she cares about a lot of people," I defended my favorite pop star and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Who? Do you know how much that dress probably cost? It's the price of the meal of like 1000 little African children," He pointed out.

"Oh don't go all human rights on me here," I muttered, staring at the screen.

" Well I study Human rights," He snapped. We were on summer break from where we usually went to the University of Texas. He studied Human Rights and I was a Mass Communication freshman.

"Shut up, okay? I want to listen," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest and turning to the screen.

Edward rolled his eyes and stood up. He was dressed in a 'Feed Children, Not Egos' t-shirt, and some jeans. He headed over to the kitchen. I smiled as she belted out the last few bars of 'Amazing' and started singing 'Breaking his heart'. Edward padded back into the room, and slumped down onto the sofa with a Cherry Soda.

He scowled at her, "I bet she has an ego the size of the continental U.S,"

"Well she's the best singer ever," I pointed out to him.

"Dude, you're like almost twenty, get over yourself!" Edward exclaimed. "You need to focus on something important. Something that could make a difference in the world." He pointed out.

I ignored his second comment. "Well, Isabella is 19. We make a perfect match!" I pointed out, turning my attention back to the screen and to the beautiful woman who was singing her heart out. The crowd went insane as she started to dance in tune to the music.

Edward rolled his green eyes, "Well, I'm out of here," He muttered, standing up and heading towards the front door.

"Have fun with Tanya," I teased, mentioning the girl who was in his college course who had a major crush on him.

"I don't like Tanya, and you know it." He cried.

"Well she doesn't know it," I told him, bursting into laughter.

He sighed, scowled at me, and then headed out of the front door into the darkness.

We live in Aransas Pass, Texas, always had, and it seemed like we always would. Our parents Carlisle Masen and Esme Cullen had lived here all their lives and had been high school sweethearts. I groaned as the commercial break came on. I stood up and headed over to the kitchen, feeling hungry.

I grabbed some nachos and headed out to the T.V.

I gasped, as one commercial blurted, "Love Isabella Star? Want to have a chance to date her? Well, one lucky winner will get a chance to win a date with this amazing teen pop sensation, stay in New York for a whole weekend, and bring a friend. All you have to do is write a letter stating why you should be the one to win!" Then there was the mailing address, which I scribbled on my hand.

I looked down at the ground and saw that I had dropped my nachos on the floor, but I didn't care.

I then headed up to my mom's room. Even though I was 20 and everything, mom had always had a strict hold on us. She didn't want us to become partying college kids, so I would have to ask her about New York.

"Mom, can I go to New York for the weekend?" I asked, knowing she probably would object.

Mom was on the bed, her caramel colored hair tied in pigtails, and a book in her hand. "New York? Why on earth?" She demanded.

"There's this competition to win a date with Isabella Star. Can I go?" I asked.

Mom sighed, "Okay, I only have this one condition," She explained.

"What?" I told her.

"If you convince your brother to go with you, you can enter." She told me, before turning back to her book with much enthusiasm. I couldn't believe that she used to be Captain of the cheerleading team back at high school. Before I graduated from High School, the captain of the cheerleader was always this blonde, fake looking girl who barely knew how to spell her name, but mom was smart. Guess things change quickly.

I groaned, and headed downstairs. I pulled out my cell phone, reluctantly. My brother answered on the second ring.

"Edward?" I asked, trying to sound sweet.

Edwards voice was sardonic, "No its my twin brother," He muttered, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, seriously. I need to ask you something." I told him, annoyance starting to rise in my voice.

"What do you want, Jasper?" My brother asked, sounding wary.

I sighed, crossing my fingers for luck. "Well, I want to enter this competition where I can win a date with Isabella and mom was saying you have to come with me if I win." I told him.

"NO! I'm not going with you to New York so you can meet this stuck up Barbie doll," His voice was derisive.

"But Edward, I have to meet her. It's our destiny to be together," I exclaimed, my voice rising a few tones in hysteria.

Edward chuckled, " I thought you were a big fan of hers. Don't you know that she is crazy in love with that sissy model dude Jacob Black?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yes, I know that of course but that is because she hasn't met me yet!" I snapped, feeling annoyed at the mention of Jacob Black, who I loathed.

Edward chuckled again, "Get over yourself, Jas." He told me.

"No, I will not. Please Edward, I promise I'll never make fun of you and Tanya again. I swear," I cried, desperately. I had to go.

Edward hesitated, "You are evil, did you know that?" He muttered.

"Is that a yes? PLEASE!" I cried, aware that I was starting to sound pathetic, but I didn't give a damn, it was ISABELLA STAR.

"Fine, Jasper. But you seriously owe me," He snapped, before hanging up.

I quickly did a little victory dance, then grabbed a piece of paper, an envelope and a pen and sat down in front of the T.V. I started to write as her angelic face filled up the screen. She was indeed an angel, her long brown hair falling swiftly down her waist, and her big chocolate brown eyes sparkled like two pools of milk chocolate. I sighed to myself in content as she belted out the words to 'No tears left to cry,'. Her eyes were innocent and wide and as she smiled, I started to scribble faster on the paper. Isabella, here I come. I thought to myself as I wrote the mailing address on the envelope.

* * *

_Baby, but you're always so lazy,_

_And that's not amazing to me._

_Yeah, coz I am amazing to me!_

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it or not? Leave your feedback and I'll try to update soon**

**Lily xoxox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**


	3. Winner

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 2- Winner**

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the late update! I was so busy with my other fanfictions, but I got inspiration to write this chapter and decided to go for it! **

**Thanks for those who were patient and waited for the next chapter…**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_You won my heart_

_Yeah, baby, you're the winner_

_So charm me, kiss me, and let's go out to dinner_

**Isabella Star- 'Winner' from album 'The Story of Me'**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Isabella, is it true you're releasing a new album called 'The Story of Me'?" The blonde haired presenter asked me, on my MTV interview.

I shot her my best smile, the one that had charmed millions many times before. "Yes, _Kellie_, it is true," I replied in my sweetest tone, as I read her nametag.

She smiled back," So may I ask you something personal?" She asked a mischievous look in her eyes.

I giggled as innocently as I could. "Sure," I murmured, hoping it wasn't the Zac Efron rumor again. We had met a few weeks ago, and we'd been very friendly with each other. There had been a few photos at the people's choice awards, with his arm around my waist, and some people had thought we were an item. Even though I was dating Jacob at the time, and Zac was dating Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

"Is it true that a song from your new album 'Hey Jacob' is dedicated to your long term boyfriend and celebrity model Jacob Black?" She asked.

I tried not to let the relief show across my face. I grinned, shooting them my most innocent smile. So it wasn't the Zac Efron thing. Good.

"Maybe," I trailed off, tossing my hair in the direction of the studio where Isabella Star fans were sitting. I added a tiny wave in their direction and the crowd went wild.

"Oh come on, Isabella, give me more than that," Kellie begged in a jokey tone.

I grinned, "Fine, it kind of is," I murmured, and Kellie grinned.

"We knew it, anyway that's all we have time for tonight. But thank you so much for being with us in the studio today, Isabella. It was a pleasure to have you," She beamed at me.

I stood up, "It was a pleasure to be here," I murmured, shooting a tiny wave in the direction of my fans, and strutting out of the studio door.

Alice was waiting outside, a grin on her face. "Get me out of here," I begged.

Alice giggled, "That interview was awesome, as usual," She muttered.

I smiled, "I know," I replied.

Alice rolled her eyes at me," Okay, now we have that show that you're going to pull the name of the lucky winner of that competition thing. One lucky guy will win a date with you," She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh no, not that stupid win a date with me bullshit," I muttered.

"I already have a bf, Jacob Black," I exclaimed.

Alice grinned, "I know. Duh. Speaking of Jake, is he jealous of the whole date thing?" She asked.

I sighed as Jessica hurried towards us. She waved, and Ralph came and led us towards the limo. Paparazzi were going crazy photographing Alice, Jessica and I as we headed out of the studio and into the limo.

I posed for a few photographs, basking in the spotlight that I loved. Some celebrity's might get sick of all the attention, but I personally adored being in the public eye. I smiled, as a pap asked me, "America wants to know, Pepsi or Coca-Cola?"

I blinked my eyes innocently. "I love them both," I told them. I was used to this. If I said Pepsi, the paparazzi would post that I hated Coca-Cola and vice versa, so I would have to stay neutral.

"Jake's been so AWOL," I murmured to Alice as we were practically thrown into the limo.

Ralph slammed the door behind us, then got into the front. The limo took off and Alice sighed.

"Maybe he's just so busy. I mean, didn't you say he had that shoot in Milan?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, but he should be back by now. He hasn't called me," I told her, pulling out a diet soda from the mini fridge.

Jessica sat in the row in front of me. She was typing into her PDA, yet she was chattering away into her Bluetooth headpiece at the same time.

Alice rolled her eyes, "It's his loss. Now, we need to focus on your clothes for the picking name out of bowl thing," She murmured.

I sighed, "You can just call it the studio thing, Alice," I reminded her.

She held up two dresses, both designed by Alice Brandon of course. They were both identical in design, but different in color. They were both sleeveless with a scooping neckline, and a tight pencil skirt, but one was dark blue and the other was a light pink. I picked the blue one, and Alice handed me some matching navy blue stiletto heels to go with it.

Then we closed the compartment in the limo that doubled as my emergency changing room. I changed quickly into my new outfit, and then Emily Young, my favorite hair and makeup artist, secured my hair back in an elegant up do, a few tendrils falling down the side of my face. She then applied my makeup, giving me a natural look, and then I was good to go.

The limo driver pulled out in front of the studio, and opened the door. I stepped out of the door, Alice by my side, and Ralph, and my other bodyguard, Demetri, led us through the paparazzi which were gathered around the red carpet.

Alice and I strutted our stuff down the red carpet, Jessica scurrying ahead of us. The pap's were on both sides, blurting out questions. "Is it true that this is all just a cover up to hide the fact that you are a stuck up snob in real life?" One yelled.

I started towards him, feeling mad. "No way, where would you get that idea?" I snapped, and Alice led me away and dragged me towards the studio doors.

We headed backstage, Ralph flanking us on one side, and Demitri on the other.

"Ready, Ella?" Jessica asked, as I was about to step into the studio.

I nodded, still mad from the paparazzi's question. I then forced a smile across my face as the presenter called me onstage. I was greeted by a roar of applause from the fans who were seated in the studio, anticipating my entry.

I waved at them, then shuffled over to the seat the presenter had ushered me to.

"Now all Isabella Star fans, this is the moment you have all been waiting for. Beautiful Isabella here will choose the name of the lucky guy who will win a date with the sweetest girl next door," The presenter continued. He was a thin man in his twenties with shaggy black hair and brown eyes. Eric something or the other. He was one of the hottest presenters in Hollywood.

I winked at him, and I saw that he flushed slightly. I loved having that effect on people. Then a few girls in filmy black dresses headed in, pushing a giant fish bowl filled with papers. They ushered me to the top of it, and then spun the bowl around a couple of times. I plastered a smile across my face, that made me look like I was having the time of my life, when in fact all I wanted was to go home, and have Alice or Emily give me a soothing facial, while watching 'E!'s Battle of The Hollywood Hotties' and maybe eat some sushi.

I dug my hand into the fishbowl, earning a gasp from the audience, and I moved my hand around, feeling bored. I didn't even want to do this stupid competition. I yanked out a random paper, and held it up to the audience for dramatic appeal.

The girl nearest to me handed me a microphone, and I smiled, unfolding the paper. "And the winner is…. Jasper Masen from Aransas Pass, Texas," I called out loudly. My voice rang throughout the studio, and a disappointed wave passed through the crowd. So it wasn't anyone here.

Eric came over, and I headed away from the fishbowl. He put his arm around my waist. "So congratulations, Jasper. You are one lucky man. Isabella's agent will be getting in touch with you to go over the details of your trip to Hollywood, and to meet America's hottest teen pop sensation Isabella Marie Star," He cried.

I grinned and waved to the crowd. After I sang 'The Story of Me', I headed back home with Alice after turning down a dinner invitation from Eric.

I sighed as I clicked the lock of our apartment door shut. "I'm exhausted," I informed Alice, who grinned and then we headed through the giant hallway which led to our gargantuan living room. She sprawled down onto the couch, peeling her sandals off.

"I'm beat too," She muttered, closing her eyes for a second.

I sighed again, and then sat down beside her. "Renata," I called for our housekeeper.

Our housekeeper came towards us, a small smile on her face. She was brunette, with a chubby build and shining green eyes. "Bella, Alice, Lieblingen," She exclaimed, heading towards us.

"I want a peppermint tea, what about you, Alice?" I asked her.

Alice sighed, "I'll have a Chamomile tea, Renata. _Please_," She replied.

Alice looked towards me as if she expected me to say something, and when I didn't she just clapped her hands for our motion sensitive T.V to turn on.

Renata nodded, and then headed towards our kitchen, which I barely went in.

I watched as the T.V lowered from the ceiling. It was kind of like the T.V Joey wanted in Friends, except we actually had the money to afford it. I suddenly remembered that I'd left my Chihuahua, Sparkles, in my room, because I wouldn't have been able to lug her around all day.

I got up, and made a left turn in our giant hallway past our Screening room, where we watched movies, Our Jacuzzi room, the arcade, Alice's special at-home designer studio, and my personal recording studio, then I pushed the door to the left which was my room. Alice's was across the hall.

I flung open the door to my room, which was one of the biggest rooms in the apartment, painted my favorite color; sky blue. It had a giant bed in the middle, with a million or so pillows, some of which sparkled. My giant widescreen T.V stood in one corner, and my even bigger Stereo system, which had all my favorite C.D's including ones by yours truly, in the other corner. A giant sky blue recliner, and a light blue arm chair lay in front of the T.V. Sparkles was sat on the recliner.

I smiled, and scooped her up into my arms. "It's okay, mommy's here," I cooed, hugging my dog close to me. I looked down at myself, and saw Sparkles's brown eyes sparkling. I then realized I was still wearing my dress. I put Sparkles down, then headed into my walk in wardrobe, which was almost as big as my room itself.

Alice had, of course, organized it for me. Endless racks of clothing hung in every direction. Shoes were organized by shade of color under the clothes, and my bags were above the clothes, also organized by color. In the right hand corner, was a big table full of my make up products, and perfumes, some from my personal line of 'Isabella Star –Be the Star' products.

I put on my favorite 'Alice Brandon' designer pink nightgown, which was knee length and tight around the bust, and hugged my perfect hourglass figure all round. I pulled my hair out of the up do, and let it hang in loose waves on my shoulder.

I headed out of the wardrobe, slipping on my favorite fluffy pink slippers, then picked up Sparkles and headed towards the living room. Alice was watching my latest music video 'Amazing' which featured Jesse McCartney as the boyfriend I was supposedly shouting at.

"Oh my god, Jesse is so hot," She cried, as she sipped her tea. The coffee table had been pulled towards her, and on it lay another steaming drink. I took my Peppermint tea, and sipped on it, placing Sparkles on the couch. I sat between her and Alice.

I smiled, "I know," I murmured, looking at myself. Alice had given me the hottest dress ever to wear in the video, and me and my back up singers were strutting our stuff across the school in the video, and Jesse was supposedly chasing behind us.

Alice smiled, "Do you think he's single?" She asked, pushing her long black hair back.

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone knows he's dating that Katie girl," I told her.

Alice just sighed, and sipped her drink. "I'm sick of being the third wheeler when you and Jake go out," She complained.

I smiled at her, "Come on, being single is great," I informed her, stroking Sparkles.

Alice snorted, "Coming from 'Miss I can't be single for a single teensy wincy second'," She exclaimed.

I sighed, "I can't help that guys are all over me," I joked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I haven't dated anyone since that photographer dude who I dumped a few months ago, Alec Volturi," She muttered.

I sipped my tea, "It's his loss. He was like totally ignoring you," I mumbled.

"Yeah, he was AWOL for like a couple of weeks, major turnoff," She replied, tossing her hair back.

"He was _hot,_" I reminded her.

"You do have a boyfriend, you know, Bella," She burst out.

I smiled, "I know, but said boyfriend hasn't been in the picture for a while," I told her, and as if on cue, I heard my cell phone started to ring with my remix version of 'The Story of Me'.

I sighed and hopped up. "Be right back," I murmured, grabbing Sparkles and rushing into my room. I placed Sparkles on my bed, and then grabbed my cell phone from in my bag. I scowled at the caller ID, it was Jacob.

"Hey," I called into it, reluctantly.

"Hi Baby," Jacob's deep voice replied.

I grinned, "Hey Jay," I murmured.

"I saw your interview on MTV while I was having hair and makeup done for my Vogue shoot today," He explained.

"And?" I prompted.

"You were majorly hot as usual, Babe," He muttered.

I blushed. Jacob was the only one who could make me really blush. I barely got embarrassed, and I never got stage fright, yet Jake was my weakness.

"Thanks…you coming over?" I asked him, trying to sound seductive.

"N-no, not tonight. I'm really tired, I think I'll just hit the sack. I just got back from Milan yesterday," He explained.

"Okay," I replied, trying not to sound disappointed, even though I was.

"Well, I'll TTYL," I told him, before hanging up.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call.

I headed back outside, leaving Sparkles where she was because she was asleep. Alice was still sitting on the couch, but the coffee table was empty, our previous drinks gone. Alice had changed into her silky light blue Chinese style pajamas and her long black hair was tied back.

"Renata wants to know if you want to share a banana split with me or not," Alice told me, not removing her eyes from on the screen. She was watching 'American Idol' now.

"Er, I'm on a diet," I told her, flopping down next to her. I snatched the remote from her and brought E! Channel, because I was a regular subject of their conversations.

Alice looked upset. "Come on, Bells. One time won't make you fat. She said she'd put your favorite caramel sauce on it," She tempted.

I sighed, "Fine, I can have a tiny piece," I murmured, sinking back into the comfy pillows.

"Renata, we'll have one please, and extra caramel sauce," Alice yelled into the kitchen.

I sighed, feeling comfortable. I had a shoot for U.S weekly magazine the next day, and an outfit fitting in Alice's studio for the show where I would meet my 'date'. I could hardly wait. Note the sarcasm. I wasn't actually looking forward to my fake date at all.

* * *

_Yeah, Baby, you're the winner_

_Winner of my heart_

_Let's pledge our love forever more_

_And hope we never part_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it..**

**Leave a review so that I know you haven't given up hope on me lol **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any other names that appeared in the chapter…**


	4. Excited

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 3- Excited**

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ faved/ alerted…You are so awesome =)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_I've never felt a better feeling_

_I feel like running and screaming_

_I'm excited, yet I don't know why_

_I wanna swim in the sea and dive through the sky_

**Isabella Star- 'Excited' from Album 'The Story of Me'**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Where's my green tea?" I called, sitting up in my bed the next morning. I hugged Sparkles close and then smiled as Renata came in, a tray in her hand. Alice hopped in after her, her black hair tied back.

Renata placed the tray on my bedside table, then shuffled out of the room. "Thanks!" Alice called after her, "Why do you never show her any respect?" She wanted to know, as she grabbed her green tea off the tray.

I took a sip of mine and shrugged, "She's our housekeeper, why would i?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "She is a human being you know," She muttered.

"Well as I said before, she's a housemaid. I'm a superstar. Alice, I thought you knew that," I protested.

Alice sighed, took her green tea and stood up. "Well, I have some work today in the studio, so I won't be able to go with to the U.S weekly shoot, but come over after it so we can have a fitting for your outfit for that show where you meet your 'date'," She murmured.

I sighed, sipping my own tea. "Don't remind me about that stupid date," I muttered.

Alice smiled, her blue eyes lit up. "Aw, soften up. That guy is sure to be thrilled. What's his name again?" She asked.

"Erm, I don't remember. Jeremy? James maybe?" I asked, scratching my forehead.

Alice's cell phone buzzed in her pajamas. "You have your cell phone with you in your PJ's?" I asked her, amused.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I just put it in now. I'm waiting for an important call," She muttered, checking the Caller ID and answering.

"Yes. Oh hello Ms. Cyrus. Yes, I do have the dress design you wanted, okay, I'll be at my studio in 15. TTFN," She murmured, before hanging up.

"You're designing a dress for Miley Cyrus again?" I demanded.

Alice sighed, "She called me a couple of days ago. Well, I got to go Bells," She hugged me quickly and scurried out.

I sighed, sipping the last of my tea, and standing up. I placed Sparkles on my chair, lightly kissing the top of her white hair, then headed into my wardrobe.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and started rifling through my jeans until I found my favorite True Religion black skinny jeans, a gray Alice Brandon silk camisole, and matching black vest, some black Alice Brandon boots and my biggest gray Versace sunglasses. I sprayed myself with some of the 'Isabella Star- Be the Star' brand of perfume, applied some light makeup then headed out of my wardrobe.

Then I grabbed my gray tote, and headed out of my room, Sparkles in my arms. I grabbed my cell phone, a bored look on my face. "Ralph, get the limo here," I muttered, before hanging up.

I then headed to the kitchen. "I want a bran bar," I told Renata, who was cutting some potatoes on the kitchen table.

She stood up, and handed me one from the kitchen cupboard. I grabbed it, "I'm leaving," I called, heading out of the room.

I then headed out of the front door, locking it firmly behind me. I headed to the elevator, taking a quick bite of bran before I stalked into the small room. I tapped my perfectly manicured fingers on the elevator wall as the annoying elevator music sounded.

I grinned as I headed out into the lobby, and was instantly flanked with my two bodyguards, Ralph and Demetri, on either side. They led me through the crowds of paparazzi who were screaming my name and snapping photographs of me, as I was pushed into my limo. I slipped in, Demetri slipping in after me, then Ralph closed the door, and slipped into the door on the other side.

The limo took off, and I recognized my agent, Jessica Stanley, sitting in front of us in one of the many rows of my limo. She smiled at me, "U.S weekly shoot?" She asked. I nodded, and we took off towards the location of the shoot.

* * *

**Jaspers P.O.V**

I was so excited. I was over the moon. I couldn't believe it. I had won! I had won the competition. I was going to actually meet the brunette beauty I had loved for so many years. I couldn't help the goofy grin from spreading across my face, as I stuffed my clothes into my suitcase.

Isabella's agent had just called me a few hours ago to tell me that they'd booked me tickets to go to New York for tonight. I was leaving in about an hour to go the airport with Edward of course, and Isabella's publicist, Angela Weber, was going to pick us up from there with one of Isabella's limos and drive us to the hotel where we would be staying: The Plaza. I would then have a few hours to settle in, before I would be meeting Isabella officially on some T.V show. Mom had been so psyched that I'd won. She loved anything that made me happy.

Edward though, was grumbling his head off as he stuffed a couple of T-shirts and stuff into his bag. He had been so annoyed ever since he knew he'd have to take the weekend off with me in New York. Apparently he and his fellow 'Peace people' had been organizing some sort of Peace Rally, and now that he was going away for the weekend, he wouldn't be able to attend.

"Dude, you're seriously pathetic," Edward grumbled as he stuffed a few more things into his bag, then fastening it shut.

I rolled my eyes at him, and thought about Isabella. He was the one who was pathetic. He wouldn't be in actual contact with her beautiful face. Her slender yet curvy body. Her beautiful brown eyes. Her long wavy brown hair. I was almost drooling over her.

"Oh god, you're thinking of her again. This is gonna be such a long weekend. Why did I even agree to go?" He complained.

I grinned, "One word, Tanya," I taunted.

Edward rolled his eyes, "You said you wouldn't mention that again," He muttered.

I nodded, "That's why your coming," I reminded him.

Edward sighed, and ran a hair through his messy copper hair. He was dressed in his regular blue jeans and a gray 'Save the Whales' polo shirt.

"Can't you do any better?" I asked him, "We are going to New York,"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Dude, I said I'd go with you, not that I'd let you be my stylist," He muttered.

I didn't say anything as mom hurried into the room, fully dressed in some dungarees and a checked brown and red camisole under it. "You ready to go, babies?" She cried.

"Don't call us that, we're 20," I complained.

"I'm 21 mom," Edward corrected.

Mom ignored us. "I cant believe my two babies are going to New York on their own," She told us, smiling at us both.

"Mom, we have travelled before," I reminded her.

She smiled, "I know…Okay, come on guys. Let's get you to the airport, I don't want you to be late," She muttered.

I nodded, grabbing my bag eagerly. Edward took his and followed mom and I out of the door, with much less eagerness than us of course. Once out of the front door, we got into the truck. I stuffed my bag in the trunk, and helped Edward put his in too.

I was in a good mood, and nothing was going to tear me down. I got into the back, next to Edward and I smiled as mom pulled out of the driveway.

I looked back at my hometown, Aransas Pass. I looked at the honey suckle colored fields, and the ones that were the color of green leaves. I saw a group of teens sitting in a circle in one of the gardens of a farm house, and recognized one of my best friends: Ben Cheney. He was smiling, his arm around Leah Clearwater, his girlfriend of two years. He saw me and waved, mouthing a 'Good luck'. I smiled and waved back, and Leah smiled at me too.

I waved at them one last time before the truck moved past the house, and onto the main road. I saw the sign that said 'Thank You for Visiting Aransas Pass' and smiled again. This was just one more reminder that I had won. That I was going to New York. That I was going to meet Isabella Star. In Person, not just in one of her concerts in Texas, which I'd been to many times before.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Isabella. I don't know how long I slept but I smiled as Mom pulled into the Seattle Central Airport parking lot. Mom stopped the car by the entrance, and we got out of the car.

"Send my love to dad," I told her, giving her a quick hug. She nodded, looking a little teary eyed. Edward hugged her too, slinging his bag over his shoulder, before he followed me into the airport.

We headed to one of the desks with an air hostess sitting at it. "We have two tickets booked by the name of Angela Weber," I told her, stating the name of Isabella's publicist.

The woman smiled. "Oh you're Jasper? The one who won that Isabella Moon competition. My son entered," She informed me, writing something down.

"Isabella Star," I corrected, as she pulled out two tickets, she handed them to us, then took our bags. I smiled as the bags went down the conveyer belt ready to go on the plane. I looked at the tickets. Wow, they were first class.

I showed them to Edward, who just looked bored, his iPod in his ears. He nodded, and we headed to the waiting room. I smiled. I was on my way to New York. Closer and closer to meeting Isabella Star.

* * *

_You make me feel alive_

_Make my heart beat really fast_

_You make me so excited_

_I hope this feeling lasts_

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 3- Excited. Hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon.**

**If you're reading please review, because I didn't really get much feedback for the last chapter, so I don't want to feel like I'm writing for nobody or whatever…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or anything else that came up in the chapter. **


	5. Meeting

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 4- Meeting**

**A/N: To all who reviewed, you are my source of inspiration for this chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_I'm going on a fake date_

_Wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_I wanna find true love_

_Just hope my heart won't bleed_

**Isabella Star- 'Fake Date' from Album 'The Story of Me'**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Hold your chin up," Paulo, the photographer at Vogue called. I obeyed, and Emily came over and ruffled my hair up. I was doing my photo shoot for Vogue, so I was dressed in a gold colored minidress, and they had brushed out my hair so it was a halo around my head. I was standing on a star, and I was apparently going to be the cover image for the latest issue of the magazine.

"Smile," Paulo ordered, and I shot my best smile; the one where I turned it up full wattage.

"Amazing, now turn and lounge across the star," He ordered, and I complied. Once I was on the floor, I could tell that a lot of my cleavage showed through the flimsy gold colored dress, but I was used to that. I had done a shoot for Victoria's Secret before.

"Correct her hair," Paulo ordered, and Emily rushed over, my brush in her hand. She fluffed up my hair again, and sprayed a little hairspray into it, ruffling it up one more time.

"Okay, now put your hand against your chin," He called, once Emily had run off. I did what he said, and I watched as he snapped a couple of shots.

"Tip your head back and laugh," He ordered now, and I complied again, even though my back was starting to ache.

An hour later, he had all the shots he needed, and me, Jessica and Emily headed out of the room. Once in the changing room, I handed Jessica the golden dress, which I was allowed to keep and changed into a light brown Alice Brandon mini skirt, a chocolate brown Dolce and Gabbana shirt and some brown 'Police' sunglasses. After I was done, we headed out of the Vogue building, flanked on either side by Ralph and Demetri. We dodged the paps, who were frantically snapping pictures of me, and headed towards the limo.

I got pushed into the limo, and soon we were speeding towards Alice's studio. I smiled as I entered the breezy apartment. Alice's studio was one of my favorite places to be in the world. It was so calm and peaceful.

Jessica came up with me, and so did Emily. After all, she was going to have to do my hair and makeup for the show. I headed into the apartment, which I had a key to of course, and found Alice standing by a pretty brunette, who I recognized as Miley Cyrus. Alice was tightening the hem on Miley's tiny dark blue dress.

Alice smiled at me widely, and Miley smiled too. I headed towards the former, ignoring Miley. I was more famous than her, and I had more fans, so I didn't really need to associate myself with her.

"Allie, how long do you have left? We need to do a dress fitting for tonights show," I cooed, in my sweetest voice.

"Just 5 minutes, Bells," She replied, her eyes screwed in concentration as she altered Miley's dress.

Miley smiled at me again, her brown eyes warm. "I think it's really sweet that whole date thing you're doing," She told me, honestly.

"Well, I think I didn't ask your opinion," I told her, crisply. I sat down on a loveseat which was placed on the corner, and in a second Kim, Alice's personal assistant at the studio, was by my side.

"What can I bring you to drink, Miss Star?" She asked, her glossy black hair was tied in a ponytail and her brown eyes shone.

I pushed my hair back out of my eyes, and handed Jessica my glasses. She took it, and then one of her cell phones rang, so she ran into a side room, to answer it.

I didn't have a personal assistant, merely because every time I got one, they'd quit. Apparently I had too much of an 'attitude' or something.

I turned to Kim. "I'll have a low fat Strawberry smoothie. No sugar," I ordered, not even looking at her.

I saw from the corner of my eye, as she nodded, and headed inside the apartment, to the kitchen.

"But I want it shorter," Miley was whining to Alice, who was inspecting the dress.

"It'll ruin the beauty of it," Alice replied, holding her breath and closing her blue eyes. She normally did that when she got impatient.

Miley huffed, but didn't protest. "Fine, You make the necessary adjustments and my P.A will come pick it up tomorrow," She muttered, and Alice nodded.

Miley slipped inside the dressing room, and a few seconds later emerged in a jeans miniskirt, and a black shirt. She had on some glasses. She handed Alice the blue dress. "Bye, Alice darling," She called, and suddenly her bodyguards appeared out of nowhere, and all of them headed out of the room.

I sighed in relief, just as Kim brought over my drink. I took it, and sipped it, closing my eyes. Kim headed over to Alice, and helped her put away Miley's dress.

"Ready, Bells?" Alice asked, once she was done putting the dress away.

I smiled, relishing the fruity taste of my drink. "Sure, just give me a minute," I cried.

Alice shrugged, "I'll go get the dresses I designed for you to choose from," She muttered, speeding inside a room to the side.

I sipped my drink, and when I was done, I called Kim over and handed it to her. "Hope you enjoyed it," She replied, smiling.

I didn't return her smile. I simply turned to Emily. "Can you put my hair into an updo?" I asked her, and Emily nodded, and got to work on my hair.

She tied it up in an intricate updo, just as Alice came into the room, her hands covered with material. She held up each dress separately and I headed over to her. One of them was a classic dress; black and sleeveless with a puffy sort of skirt, but it was too plain for my taste. The second one was yellow, with only one sleeve, over the shoulder. It was short and it hung halfway up my thigh. The third one was the one that caught my eye. It was a funky colorful silk tiger print mini which hung off one shoulder. It was a bit longer than the yellow dress, but it was fifty times as cute.

I fingered it, carefully, then I rushed into the changing room to try it on. I gasped at its beauty. It looked like it was made for me, which of course it was; but it was just perfect. The dress from heaven.

I headed out in it, a big smile on my face. "I knew you'd like that one," Alice told me, a smile on her face too.

She handed me some matching pink stiletto heels, and I put them on, peering into the mirror at my image. I was breathtaking, if I should say so myself.

Alice accessorized the dress with some gold jewelry then I was ready. Emily pulled my hair out of the updo, and instead she straightened it until it was pin straight. She applied natural makeup; black kohl, and a pink paint on lip-gloss, plus she painted my nails to match the dress exactly.

"Wow," Cried Alice, a few seconds after Emily finished.

I smiled, "I love the dress," I commented, turning this way and that.

Alice smiled back, "I designed it for you," She stated simply.

"You ready?" I asked her, looking at her simple black jeans and black shirt; her regular work gear.

Alice shot me a look that said 'Are you crazy?' before rushing into an inner room. She emerged a couple of seconds later in a blue silk playsuit, which brought out the blue in her eyes. She had accessorized with a white necklace, some earrings and a couple of bangles, plus she had a white clutch in her hand to match her white boots.

"You look nice," I told her, smiling.

Alice smile again, "Thanks," She muttered, just as Jessica rushed into the room.

"The boy arrived a few hours ago, and now he's getting ready for the limo that will pick him up and take him to the show. You girls ready?" Jess asked, looking as stressed as she usually did.

We both nodded, and followed her downstairs to the limo. Ralph and Demetri helped us in, and Emily and Jessica got in the front row of the limo, while Alice and I sat behind them.

"I bet you can't wait to meet that boy," Alice murmured.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop teasing me," I complained, and Alice just smiled.

"You need to give him a chance. Maybe he's nice," She mumbled.

"I don't date commoners. This is just a stupid date to prove I'm not a bitch," I reminded her.

Alice giggled, "Commoners?" She asked, and I nodded. That was what I called the regular people. The one's who weren't blessed with fame.

"You used to be a 'commoner' too," She reminded me.

I shrugged, "But I'm not. Now I'm rich, famous, and pretty," I flipped my dark pin straight hair over my shoulder, and Alice just rolled her eyes.

"And cocky and obnoxious," Alice added, and I scowled at her, before brightening up.

"Those aren't really insults you know. I already know I am those things," I muttered.

"So the paparazzi were right?" She asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, as the limo pulled up at the red carpet. Ralph jumped out and opened the door for me, and I waited for Alice, then we slipped out of the limo, arms linked.

We stopped to talk to a few reporters, and we even paused to say "I'm Isabella Star, and I'm Alice Brandon and You're watching Fashion T.V," to the Fashion T.V reporter, who smiled widely at us. We waved at the camera, before heading into the T.V studio. I hugged Alice once, before she rushed backstage and I was ushered to a door that led to the stage.

"When they call your name, go on," Angela told me, approaching me.

"Ange!" I cried, hugging her. I hadn't seen her for a long time, and she was one of my only friends.

She hugged me back, before heading off to talk with Jessica. Alice waved at me from where she was sitting, and I sighed as I pressed my head to the door.

"And now, Jasper Hale, your dreams are about to come true. Isabella Star is here to meet you," The presenter called. It was a female and I recognized her voice as Victoria something or the other. I should've known we would be on 'Victoria Dishes the Dirt' one of the biggest gossip channels on T.V

The door suddenly opened, and I was led on stage, smiling at the studio audience who cheered as they saw me. I headed over to where Victoria was sitting with a boy with wavy blonde hair, who looked about 20 years, and over the moon. He was handsome but not as handsome as Jacob. Or at least I thought. I hadn't seen Jake for a long time; I could barely remember what he looked like.

Victoria ushered me to a seat, and I sat down, smiling at the boy who looked like he was going to faint.

"Who knew you were such a sweetheart?" Victoria called. Her hair was a ginger color, which was almost like blazing fire.

I smiled, putting my hand on my heart. "You're the one whose a sweetheart," I replied, innocently.

Victoria smiled, "so here's the incredibly lucky guy who has won the once in a lifetime chance to date you," She gestured to Jasper, and I smiled.

"Hey," I told him, because I honestly couldn't remember his name.

Victoria seemed to note that. "Aren't you going to give _Jasper _a hug?" She asked a glint in her green eyes.

I stood up, "Sure," I headed over to Jasper, and I thought he was going to faint as I put my arms around him and hugged him gently.

Victoria chuckled, as I headed back to my seat. "Bet Jacob's going to be jealous, eh? What does the heartthrob think about this?" She asked.

I shrugged, "He's fine with it," I murmured.

"He's fine with his girlfriend going out with another handsome guy?" Victoria asked, gesturing to Jasper, who was red cheeked.

I shrugged again, "Jacob's pretty understanding that way," I commented, noting the way that Victoria could twist around your words and use them against you.

Victoria smiled again, "I'm sure, so where are you guys going for the date tonight?" She asked, looking at us both.

"Erm, Dinner and a movie?" I asked Jasper, who just nodded.

Victoria nodded, "Jasper's just a little overwhelmed at breathing the same air as his favorite star," She informed me.

I smiled, "Oh Jazz- can I call you jazz?" I turned to Jasper, who nodded.

"We stars are just regular people. Sure, we might look different, but we're just like you," I told him. The crowd erupted into cheers and I smiled, waving at them and blowing kisses.

"And is it true that you're going to Jacob's giant Hollywood party tonight to celebrate his 21st birthday?" Victoria asked.

I tried not to look surprised. What party? Jacob hadn't invited me to anything.. "Of course I am," I replied.

"After the date, right?" Victoria asked, and I just nodded.

We talked for the next hour about me, Jasper and just about our date, before I was finally allowed to be let out of this hell hole. It was decided I would be picking him up in a couple of hours for the date. He looked so excited I thought he would burst.

I headed back home to get ready for the date, and Alice looked annoyed as I stormed into our apartment, slamming the door behind us.

"What's up with you?" She demanded, something like fury coming into her blue eyes.

"Jacob's having his birthday party, and he didn't even invite me," I shouted.

Alice looked taken aback, then she looked sheepish. "Actually he did. He called last week when you were in the shower, before he left for his Milan trip, and he said he was inviting us to his party tonight, and I told him we'd be there. I'm so sorry I forgot," Alice exclaimed, coming over and putting her arms around me.

I calmed down a bit. "Next time give me a little prep so that Victoria doesn't shock me like that again," I muttered, and Alice nodded.

I then headed into my bedroom, and started leafing through my wardrobe for something to wear. Gee, what does a girl wear to a fake date?

* * *

_But if I break his heart tonight_

_Please Don't blame me_

_I'm not really into this whole fake date thing_

_I just wish they would see_

* * *

**A/N: Hope u guys liked it! By the way, I'm travelling for a couple of days so I probably wont be able to update until I come back…**

**Review, and I'll try to update soon ;)**

**Next Chapter: Jasper gets ready for his date while an annoyed Edward stays at home to watch T.V and much much more…**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Miley Cyrus lol =) **


	6. New York

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 5- New York **

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for ages: I was away on holiday then my internet was acting up… Thanks to all those who reviewed/ faved/ alerted. This chapter's for you…**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_I'm in New York_

_The City of Dreams_

_I need some hope_

_Mine's been ripped at the seams_

**Isabella Star- 'New York' from Album 'The Story of Me'**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I grinned to myself, as I got into the limo with Edward. We'd just been at the show that I'd met Isabella at 'Victoria Dishes the Dirt'. She was just so nice, and every bit as beautiful as she was on T.V. I watched as my brother slipped in beside me, dressed in a black tux, very much like my own.

I watched as some guys dressed in black closed the door behind us, and the limo took off towards the hotel. It was a magnificent hotel called 'The New York Plaza' and it looked fit for royals and celebrities, not common people. I pushed forward in my seat to watch the limo ahead of ours; the one Isabella had got into. I still couldn't believe I'd been within touching distance of Isabella and she had actually HUGGED me! I really couldn't believe it.

"Stop being so excited, you might wet yourself," Edward muttered, but he was smiling a little as he sipped a glass of water. There was a mini fridge in the limo, full of drinks and snacks.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I can't stop, dude. I'm going out on a date with Isabella Star," I exclaimed.

Edward didn't look impressed, "Do you know that she didn't even remember what your name was? She said 'hey' and then that red haired woman had to prompt her," He informed me, finishing his glass of water, and putting it down.

"It's Victoria Walsh. She's one of the biggest presenters out there, almost as big as Oprah," I said, pushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. My point is that Isabella is a stuck up snob," He insisted, but he was looking out of the black tinted window to his left, and he was looking at the different billboards that were set up in the street. There wasn't things like those back in Texas.

I shook my head, "No, she's not. And I'll prove you wrong today at the date," I murmured.

Edward just rolled his eyes, and looked back at the billboards. "Do they know how much electricity those billboards waste? They could use posters," He informed me, looking very unimpressed.

I just sighed and turned away. This was annoying 'human rights' Edward back again. I looked out at the beautiful lights, and then smiled as the limo pulled up in front of the hotel. A guy dressed in black rushed round to open the door for both Edward and I, and we got out and started into the hotel. Paparazzi were flashing their cameras at us, and I assumed that there must be another celebrity inside, until I heard they were calling my name.

"Jasper Masen!" They were yelling, snapping shots of Edward and I. I gasped, unable to believe they were talking to me.

"Jasper, are you excited to go out with Isabella tonight?" A blonde reporter asked me, her green eyes lighting up.

I nodded, "Really excited. I really like Isabella," I informed her.

She scribbled something down, and was about to ask me something else, when Edward dragged me away. Other reporters were crying out and flashing their cameras in our direction, but Edward steered me into the hotel, and the bodyguards stood at the door so no paparazzi could follow us in.

"What did you do that for?" I asked Edward. I had been enjoying my five minutes of fame, and I didn't know why he wouldn't let me have them.

Edward sighed, "I thought that you especially would know that the paparazzi twist around peoples words to make them look bad," He explained.

"I don't think they do," I told him, honestly, as we headed to the elevator. I had our room key in our pocket. We'd come here as soon as we arrived at New York; at least Angela, Isabella's publicist, had brought us here, so we already had our room key. We'd already used the room, and apparently the room service staff had unpacked our stuff for us while we were at the show.

"You can think what you want, little brother," Edward muttered, as he pressed the button for the elevator. It opened almost immediately, and we stepped in, holding the door open for an elderly couple who were coming in.

We pressed the 3rd floor which our room was on, and sighed. "Stop calling me little brother. The difference is only one year" I reminded Edward, who just rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure, sure," He murmured, looking bored.

The elderly couple watched us, amused, and when they got out on the 2nd floor, they actually waved at us. I waved back, but Edward was too busy glaring at the floor of the elevator.

Soon the elevator doors opened on the 3rd level, and we got out and headed into our room number 312. I sighed as I opened the door. Edward followed me in, and he slammed the door behind us. It was a nice room, with peacefully colored furniture, and mint on our pillows and all that. There was even a flat screen T.V, and a DVD player by the looks of it. Edward pulled off his shoes, and jumped onto the couch, flicking the T.V open.

I rolled my eyes at him, and headed into my room. There were 2 bedrooms in our suite, plus a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. It was a pretty big room, almost as big as our house back in Texas. I pulled off the jacket of my tux and threw it down onto the double bed. It was all soft and bouncy, and I wanted nothing more than to sit on it, and get some sleep, but I knew I couldn't. I was going out with Isabella Star.

I headed over to my suitcase, which was placed in one corner of the room and found it empty. I grinned as I realized that the maids had in fact unpacked our clothes. I opened the wardrobe, and found my clothes neatly stacked inside color coordinated. I smiled again, and rummaged through my clothes for something to wear. I didn't know what I should wear to such a date. I wanted to dress to impress, but I wasn't sure which restaurant we were going to so I couldn't be sure of the style. Then again, it was Isabella Star so it was probably a 5 star restaurant.

After much hesitation, I decided on some dark wash jeans, a crisp white polo shirt and some white sneakers. I ran a brush through my hair, taking in my reflection in the mirror. _Not bad_, I thought to myself.

I looked through my cologne bottles, but finally decided to sneak into Edwards' room and use his. I ran back to my room, and straightened my outfit, before fastening my watch onto my hand. It was 8 o'clock and Isabella said the limo was going to come pick me up at about 8:30, so I was on time.

I sighed, feeling nervous. There were butterflies in my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. I headed out to the living room, slipping my cell phone into my pocket. Edward was watching some weird program on the 'Discovery Science' channel.

"Edward, even here you're going to watch that crap?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. I sat down on the loveseat by the sofa, and looked at my brother. He hadn't even changed, yet he was stretched out in front of the T.V, looking exactly like he had back at home.

"It's not crap. It's better than that E! channel you always watch," He informed me, and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Isabella Star is always on E!," I informed him, noting the way his eyes didn't even leave the screen when he talked to me. They were transfixed on this nerdy looking dude doing something to a telescope.

"And that's why I don't watch it," Edward muttered, his green eyes looking bored. I just glanced down at my watch. It was almost time.

"So, are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" I asked him, standing up.

"No mommy, don't leave me." Edward put on this whiny voice, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean it, Ed," I muttered.

Edward rolled his eyes, actually turning away from the screen. "Well, of course I'll be okay, Jasper. What do you want me to say?"

I nodded, "You can order Room service for dinner or something. And there's more than one restaurant downstairs," I informed him.

"I have been in a hotel before," Edward informed me drily.

I just scowled at him, jokily. "You are very annoying," I said, starting towards the door.

"It's better than being a total and utter bitch like Isabella Star," He shot back.

I ignored him, "Later Eddy Weddy," I teased, opening the door.

"Don't call me that," I heard him yell, annoyed, and I just chuckled and headed for the elevator. I got into the elevator and pressed the button that took me down into the lobby. I hummed along to the relaxing elevator music. This was going to be the night of my life, I realized with a smile. Isabella was going to realize that we had to be together. That destiny needed us to be together.

I got out of the elevator, and saw Bella's publicist with her long light brown hair, light brown eyes and preppy outfit. She smiled at me, while talking into an earpiece. "Yes, Jasper's with me, we're coming," She chirped, and she took my hand and led me out of the lobby. Two buff looking body guards stood either side of us, fending off the paps who were wildly snapping pictures.

By the time I was in the limo, my eyes were hurting from the flash of the cameras, but for some reason I realized that this was going to be just the beginning.

* * *

_The sky scrapers, the shining lights_

_New York's the best_

_What a beautiful sight_

_Let's dance under the moonlight_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's really short, but it was crucial so you guys could get into Jasper's little brain lol… I promise the next one is going to be way longer!**

**Review (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Discovery Science, E! or the New York Plaza… who do you think I am? **


	7. Breaking Hearts

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 6- Breaking Hearts**

**A/N: Hey guys, I thought I'd just update the next chapter! I hope you like it, and thanks all of you for reviewing… you made my day!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_Honey, I'm not a player_

_I just like having fun, let the party start_

_I'll dance with all the guys I see_

_And sometimes I'll break their hearts_

**Isabella Star- 'Breaking Hearts' from Album 'The Story of Me'**

* * *

**Isabella's P.O.V**

"My hair isn't fluffy enough," I complained to Emily who was styling my hair.

Emily nodded, adding some more hair spray and fluffing it up. I sighed and leaned back in the seat. We were in the living room and I was getting ready for my fake date with Jasper. Alice was also getting ready for Jacob's 21st birthday party which was also tonight, and I was supposed to bring an extra dress to change in the limo.

When Emily was done with my hair and makeup, Alice handed me an Alice Brandon white sequined v-neck spaghetti strap shirt, a gray pair of Alice Brandon skinny jeans and some white Converse All Stars. I smiled at her, thankfully, and rushed into my wardrobe to get dressed.

After I changed, I headed out into my bedroom, picking up Sparkles who was sitting on my bed. I hugged her to my chest, snuggling her tightly and making baby noises. Alice came into the room, dressed in a colorful peacock mini dress designed by her of course, and some black high heels. She looked annoyed, "Go pick out a dress for Jacob's party. You'll have time for Sparkles later," She insisted, coming over and grabbing the white fluffy dog from in my hands and placing it on the bed.

I sighed, and headed back into my oversized wardrobe. I picked out a cream colored sparkly mini dress, with a little bit of a puffy skirt and a squared neckline. I matched it with some accessories and some cream colored stiletto heels. Sparkly of course.

I headed back out, and handed them to Alice who was playing with Sparkles. "Here you go," I told her, breezily. I looked at my watch and sighed. We almost had to go down for the limo.

Alice looked annoyed, but only jokily. "Dolce and Gabbana?" She gestured towards the dress. "Do you want to ruin me?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "No, but I need to have some change," I murmured, knowing that she wasn't really insulted.

Alice just placed Sparkles down and smiled at me, "I know," She said, before rushing out to put my dress outside. I followed her, and sat down on the squishy sofa in the living room.

"Renata!" I called, and the housekeeper came towards me, a smile on her chubby face.

"Get me a diet soda," I ordered, and she nodded, and hurried away.

"We're leaving," Alice told me, from where she was standing with Emily. Emily was putting some sort of hair clip into Alice's long dark hair, pinning it back.

"I know. I just need a pick me up," I muttered, standing up, tiredly. All I wanted to do was sleep. It had been a very busy day for me, with the photo shoot then the show and now the date and after it was Jacobs birthday party. I had a feeling that tonight I was going to faint from exhaustion.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Why? Who pushed you down?" She joked.

I smirked at her, "Haha, very funny, Allie." I told her, as Renata brought me my ice cold drink.

I took it from her, and opened the can. I took a sip, savoring the cool taste. Renata hurried back into Alice's room, which she was cleaning.

Alice grinned, "I know I am," Emily had secured the clip in her hand, so Alice, Emily and I headed for the elevator. I sipped my drink nonchalantly as I dialed Ralphs number.

"We're coming down. You and Demetri be ready," I chirped, before hanging up.

We got into the elevator, and my two bodyguards were waiting for us. They helped us through the paparazzi and into the waiting limo. I sighed as I got in, and Alice slipped in after me. Emily slid into the seat in front by Jessica.

"Hey Ella," Jessica cried, but she had a cell-phone glued to the side of her head, as usual.

"No, she won't do the People magazine shoot. Yes, because she won't be on the cover. She's a star," She was complaining.

I turned to Alice, who was flipping through a magazine. "Yay, you made the Hot list again, thanks to moi," She grinned and showed me a picture of me dressed in one of Alice's designs. It looked like I was taking a stroll somewhere or the other, my coffee in hand.

I smiled, "I'm just so hot," I joked, as she flipped the page. There was a whole article about Jacob, and how he was the most successful male model out there, and stuff. The pictures they'd put did him justice, making him look hotter than ever.

"Whoo, your boyfriend is on fire," Alice complimented, reading quickly through the article.

I grinned, "Well, if I'm so hot, he has to be too," I informed her.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" I told her, looking out the window. I was trying to figure our where we were going.

"Didn't you sign up for that Twitter thing?" She asked me, looking a little amused.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.

"Well, it says here that you are one of the most twitted celebs," She informed me.

I looked at the article, confused. "What does that even mean?" I asked her. I'd signed up for that Twitter thing, then I hadn't even used it once. I looked at the list of 'Most Tweeted Celebs' and there I was number 4, under Ashton Kutcher, Britney Spears and President Obama.

"It means that so many people are following you," She explained.

"What?" I asked her, as if she was talking hillbilly.

"It means they added you to get your alerts. Do you even use it?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "Haven't even opened it since the day Ange made it for me," I muttered.

"Why?" she asked, as we pulled up to the Imax theatre.

I shrugged, and then Alice pulled out my iPhone and loaded up Twitter. She then handed it to me.

"Come on, write something," She encouraged.

I hesitated then wrote: _Going to meet Jasper Masen at Imax. Hope it goes well._

I then posted it, and slipped my iPhone back into my purse. "Now you happy?" I asked her.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Check back in an hour, you'll have a thousand replies," She murmured.

"How do you know?" I asked, as Demetri opened the door for me to come out.

"Because I use it, duh," She explained.

"Okay, so are you going to wait in the limo?" I asked her.

Alice shook her head, "Are you crazy? No way. I'm going to go get our presents for Jake. You forgot, huh?" She winked at me, before Ralph led me over to the movie theatre. I sighed. I was the worst girlfriend ever. I can't believe I'd forgotten to get my boyfriend a birthday present, and I'd even forgotten it was his birthday in the first place.

I waved to Alice, and headed through the hordes of paparazzi into the theatre. Jasper and Angela were sitting at a table at the side, but they got up immediately as I came in. I had to admit, Jasper looked pretty good in his dark jeans and white polo.

I headed over to them, flanked on either side by my bodyguards. Angela hugged me, before running off and telling us to have fun. Jasper smiled at me, nervously.

"Hey," He muttered.

"Hi, look I'm kind of in a hurry, so let's go pick a movie, okay?" I asked him, and he shrugged and nodded.

I took his arm and dragged him over to the ticket window. "What do you want to see?" I asked him.

Jasper shrugged, "What about the Sorcerers Apprentice?" He asked.

I nodded, not really caring which movie it was, but I just really needed to get to Jacob's birthday. I quickly bought four tickets from the nervous looking woman at the cashier, and handed Jasper one, and one to each Demetri and Ralph. We headed into Screening Room 5, where the movie was showing and we quickly sat down after grabbing our Imax glasses.

The movie still hadn't started, so I turned my cell- phone on to Twitter. Alice was right, already 1,357 people had replied and I'd just posted it what 15 minutes ago?

I decided to post another. _Seeing the Sorcerers Apprentice. It's supposed 2 be good. _

Jasper grinned at me, "Wow, you are actually posting on your twitter page?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"Because you haven't posted ever. And believe me, every day I check," Jasper murmured.

I sighed, and I didn't reply. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"So what do you do for fun?" Jasper asked, trying to start a conversation. Some people tried to hush him from behind us, but when they noticed who I was they stopped, and instead asked for an autograph, which I willingly signed.

"Sing," I replied, my eyes on the screen. The trailer was currently for a movie called 'Inception' or something. It starred Leonardo Di Caprio, a Hollywood actor I had actually met and he'd been very nice.

Jasper chuckled, "I mean what else other than that?" He asked, looking amused.

I played with my nails, indifferently staring at the screen. "Shopping," I answered.

Jasper nodded, trying to look interested, and nobody said anything for a few seconds. Another trailer came on, and I just watched it out of the corner of my eye, hoping the movie would be quick so we could get to the restaurant so we could leave.

"So, are you really friends with Miley Cyrus?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

I nonchalantly looked over to him, feeling tired and annoyed. "Look, dude whoever you are, I don't have time to make conversation with commoners like you. We're going to finish this movie then we're heading for dinner as quickly as possible. Kapisch?" I asked, snappily.

Jasper looked taken aback, but he nodded. "Sorry for bothering you," He mumbled.

"You should be," I replied, fishing my shades out of my bag and slipping them on.

A few seconds later, the movie started, and I sighed with relief. "Finally," I muttered to no one in particular. I pushed a strand of my hair back as the opening credits started. I really hoped the movie would finish soon.

_

* * *

_

So baby if you're with me

_You'd better wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Give me all you got; love me with your broken heart_

_Or I'm afraid I'll have to leave_

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like arrogant Bella lol? Leave your reviews please and I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight here… Or Inception, Miley Cyrus, Leo Di Caprio, Twitter, Imax or The Sorcerers Apprentice**


	8. Love At First Sight

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 7- Love At First Sight**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Here's the next update for Isabella Marie Star. I have decided to make a twitter account for Isabella Marie Star so you guys can follow her and find out what she's up to… Her Full name is: Isabella Marie Star, and her username is: IsabellaMStar, so whoever has Twitter check her out (:**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx **

* * *

_I never believed in love at first sight_

_Till I saw you standing there in the moonlight_

_Darling, I trusted you I don't know why_

_I feel over the moon and like I'm ready to fly_

**Isabella Star- 'Love At First Sight' from album ' The Story of Me'**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I didn't say anything as we headed out of the movie theatre. Isabella was typing into her cell phone something, probably updating her twitter page or something. I was just so disappointed and I wondered if my face showed it. Edward was right; she was stuck up. I never would have known from her angelic face and her perfect body and her amazing voice...

I sighed, feeling like I wasted all my time listening to her CD's and watching her concerts and interviews and everything. I could never like someone with this kind of personality. She was just downright mean and nothing like I thought she would be. In all her interviews she was sweet and friendly, even the _Victoria Dishes the Dirt _one where we met. I would have never expected her to be this way, even though there were a couple of rumors circulating about her being obnoxious and arrogant but I never believed they were true.

I watched as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, and make her way through the paps, surrounded by her bodyguards, and into the waiting limo. We were headed for dinner next.

"How's your date, Jasper?" Reporters were asking, flashing their cameras in my direction.

I pasted a big smile on my face, "Great. Isabella is just so _nice_," I muttered. I didn't like her anymore, but that didn't mean I'd sell her out. I wasn't that guy.

"Yo Jasper. Get in the limo," Isabella called out of the car, and I nodded, waving at the cameras and slipping in beside her.

Her 2 bodyguards closed the door behind us, and the driver took off down the road. "Is Martino's fine for you?" Isabella asked, sounding relatively bored as one of her hair and make up artists- one with black hair and brown eyes- reapplied her eye make up for her. Martino's was a well known Italian restaurant.

I shrugged, not saying anything and Isabella turned the other way. I watched her, feeling bored and annoyed. This was actually the worst date of my life, and I'd dated a lot of girls but none were as arrogant as Isabella, though one called Maria came pretty darn close.

I looked out of the window at the dark night outside. Lights were flashing and street lamps lit the way, not that you needed them of course. There were billboards, advertisements and even flashing lights on buildings to light the way in the city that never sleeps. I watched as we pulled up in front of a cozy dimly lit Italian restaurant. It had a five star sign in the front window though and I quickly realized that it was where Hollywood's best got their Italian chow.

The body guards helped us through the reporters again and I had to admit I was getting bored of them, but Isabella basked in their presence, answering questions and smiling as we were led into the small but classy restaurant. We were led over to a reserved table in the corner and I could have sworn I saw Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore in one of the booths.

I sat down, facing Isabella and a big man came over with our menus, smiling warmly at Isabella. He looked in his late forties with light brown hair and blue eyes. His blue eyes sparkled as he took her in. "Bella! How are you, my favorite amazing pop star?" He asked, with an Italian accent, and she kissed each one of his cheeks.

"I am molto buono," She replied, sounding truly Italian in her last words.

The man nodded, "fanastico, Bella. Now what would you like to order?" He asked.

Isabella looked at the menu, bored. "I'll have a salad, the one with the chicken and all that that I usually get and a sparkling water- diet of course," She stated, offering him a small smile. She looked like she was friends with him or something, or she at least came a lot here.

"Sure, and what about you, signore?" He turned to me with his pad of paper.

I looked through the menu and chose meat ravioli and a Mountain Dew.

The man nodded, "Appetizers?" He asked us.

Isabella shook her head before I could answer. "We're in a hurry. Please put a rush on our order, Lucien," She pleaded.

"Anything for you, inamorata," The man murmured, before beaming at her once more and hurrying off with our order.

"Nice man," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"He's the owner of Martinos. Lucien Martino. He built the resteraunt 2 years ago and has been managing it ever since. He and I are good friends," Isabella explained, then she snatched her cell phone out of her bag and started dialing a number. She then stood up and hurried to a side door to take a call.

I sighed, playing with my napkin as I waited. I was bored, and wondered whether to call Edward and give him an update or not. Probably not- he'd say I told you so, and I couldn't handle that now. I had already had my dreams crushed today; I didn't need to put a smug older brother into the mix.

Lucien brought over Isabella's salad a couple of minutes later, and he placed it in front of her place setting along with her sparkling water. He placed my steaming plate of ravioli in front of me too, and I felt my mouth water at the delicious aroma.

"Bella's quite a catch, si?" He asked, winking a little.

I sighed, "I'm not really dating her," I told him.

He nodded, "Oh yeah. She's dating Signore Jacob. I forgot. Scusi!" He exclaimed, sounding embarrassed as he apologized.

Isabella came over then, her brown hair blowing. "Oh grazie," She thanked Lucien, pointing at the meal.

Lucien just smiled, "prego, or as you say it here; you're welcome," He murmured.

Isabella smiled again, before digging into her meal, and Lucien left us to eat. I quickly ate my ravioli, almost burning my throat. I knew that Isabella wanted to leave quickly and I hated feeling like I was forcing myself on her when she so obviously had other- probably more important- plans.

Isabella finished her salad quickly and was sipping her sparkling water when a little girl rushed over to Isabella. She wasn't that young though; about 14 or so. She was sort of tanned with brown wavy hair and milky brown eyes.

"Hi! You're Isabella Star," She exclaimed, sounding excited. She held out a copy of Isabella's previous album 'Cupid is Stupid'.

"I am," Isabella smiled warmly at the girl, and took the pen she offered. She signed her autograph onto it.

"Who should I write it to?" She asked.

"Er, Lina. My names Lina," The girl informed us, shyly.

"Lina. Pretty name. Short for Angelina?" Isabella asked, handing the girl her pen and CD back.

"No, just Lina," The girl replied, and as she turned to me her eyes widened.

"Oh my god. You're Jasper Masen. You're even hotter in person," Lina exclaimed, and the next second her arms were around me. I hugged her back stiffly.

"I'm not famous," I admitted, sipping some mountain dew.

The girl gave me a meaningful look. "Of course you are. You won the date with Isabella. OH MY GOD! You're on it now. Take a photo with me, guys. Please," She exclaimed, thrusting out her cell phone and holding it out.

"Sure, honey," Isabella murmured from under clenched teeth. I knew she was trying to keep her kind girl next door reputation.

The girl snapped a few pics of us, hugged me one last time and hurried off back to her table, giddily.

"Wow, you're good with kids," I commented as I watched Lina sit down next to her little brother and mom.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all part of the biz," She muttered, while looking around.

"Lucien?" She called, and in one second he was by her side.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was great. Now please could I have the check," Isabella asked, pulling out her credit card.

"No, I'll pay," I insisted, holding out my wallet.

"It's on the house," Lucien announced.

"Are you sure, Luce?" Isabella asked, standing up and grabbing her purse. He nodded, and she hugged him, and I could hear her whispering something like 'I'll pay you back later' but I couldn't be sure.

Then we were heading out of the restaurant again and into the crowd of reporters. I sighed, sick to the brim of all of the paparazzi. I honestly didn't know how the celebrities handled it 24/7. It was like mice being stalked by a million kittens. I started to follow Isabella into the limo, but she put her hand up.

"Er, Angela will be by with the limo to take you home. You can wait here," She gestured towards a bench.

I shrugged, just as I saw another girl come out of the limo. She was petite, with big blue eyes the color of oceans, and long shiny black hair. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my life and was dressed in a colorful dress which complimented the blue in her eyes and the cream of her skin.

"Bella, come on. We're going to be late," The girl sang in the most musical voice I had heard in my life- even more musical than Isabella Star's, letting her friend slip past her into the limo. Then she noticed me and was frozen too, her eyes going into beautiful circles, and then she smiled.

"You're Jasper, right?" She asked, reaching out her hand.

I smiled back at her, and I watched her look a little dazed. I took her hand and nodded. "And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Alice. Alice Brandon," She murmured, and I felt like the world had enveloped us alone. Everything was frozen in motion and we were the only 2 there, and Alice. Alice? What a beautiful name. She was like a shining light.

"A pleasure to meet you," I told her, smiling a little.

Alice smiled back, "You too. Er, Jasper?" She asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Alice! What's taking so long?" I heard Isabella's voice complain from in the car.

"One minute," She called back, then turned to me.

"I know this is kind of forward and all, but are you busy right now?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, "No, why?" I asked.

"Do you want to come to a real Hollywood Party with me?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with hope.

I shrugged, "Sure, if Isabella doesn't mind,"

"She won't mind. Come on," And with that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the limo. I smiled, feeling her warm silky touch. I never wanted her to let go.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it… I know the end was Jalice, but there will be Bedward soon, I promise!**

**Review and I'll try to update soon (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Ashton Kutcher or Demi Moore. **

* * *

_From the moment I saw you _

_I knew our love would be true_

_My heart jumped out of my chest_

_It felt so darn right_

_And now I truly believe in love at first sight_


	9. Jacob's Party

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 8- Jacobs Party**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and all that, but I was busy finishing up on my other story 'Sorry You're a What?' but now it's done (: Thanks to all who reviewed and supported me….**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_Hey Jacob_

_I think you're really cool_

_Will you take me to the movies after school?_

_Hey Jacob_

_You're really sweet and nice_

_I wanna be with you whatever the price_

**Isabella Star- 'Hey Jacob' from Album 'The Story of Me'**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Get your ass in the car, Allie," I heard Bella's voice call from inside the limo. I sighed, and dragged Jasper in with me.

"Slide over," I called to Bella, shooting her a tiny smile.

Bella frowned for a second, "What's he doing here?" She asked, but she only looked mildly annoyed.

"I invited him to come. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, sweetly.

Bella sighed, "Whatever. Step on the gas, Jared," She called to the limo driver.

The limo started moving, and Bella went back to her mini changing room to get dressed in the cream colored sparkly mini dress, with a little bit of a puffy skirt and a squared neckline she had picked out this morning. My design of course.

She came out a few seconds later, and Emily started on her hair and make up. I turned away to Jasper, feeling bored. He was looking around the limo looking amazed.

"Where is this party?" Jasper was asking.

"It's at the New York Hilton. The sisters will be attending," I informed him, smiling widely.

His beautiful green eyes stared into mine and they widened. "Paris and Nikki?" He asked.

I nodded. I had met them before, and they weren't as bad as all the media complained. Paris was high all the time though.

"This is Jacob Black's party. It has to be major. It's a red carpet event practically," I explained to him, keeping my blue eyes on his green ones.

"We're going to _his _party?" Jasper was amazed, and he rubbed his eyes a couple of times.

I nodded, "Uhmm… He's Bella's one and only love," I murmured, trailing off dramatically.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, looking back to where Bella was having her hair and make up done. She looked as bored as usual, staring into her cell phone. Emily had made her hair in light waves, framing her heart shaped face. Her make up complimented her skin and her dress of course, and Emily had even sprayed fake tan on her.

"Yeah, that's our nickname for her. Isabella's a bit of a mouthful," I laughed, and I watched Jasper looking at me with astonishment.

I looked away into my mirror self consciously. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, pulling out my compact.

Jasper shook his head, and smiled his breathtaking smile. "No. I just can't believe how beautiful you are," He muttered, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

I blushed, "You're pretty handsome yourself," I replied, stroking his cheek lightly.

Jasper was smiling at me, "Not really. You are really stunning, Alice," He whispered my voice and I swear I had never heard my name sound so amazing. I wanted him to keep repeating it forever and ever.

"Yay! We're here," Bella cried out, just as the limo pulled up in front of the Hilton. The paparazzi were swarming the entrance and a red carpet had been set up towards the hotel door. Flashes of camera appeared as Jasper led me out of the limo. There were 2 bodyguards at the door; big beefy ones who would ensure that only the invited would get in. Bella stepped out from after us and the flashing of cameras got stronger.

I linked arms with Jasper on one side, and Bella on the other, and we posed for a couple of photos; Bella's bodyguards followed us closely.

"Hi," Victoria Walsh came towards us. She was holding the E! Microphone so I guess she was representing them.

"Isabella, Alice," She called.

"Mwah Mwah," Bella said, smiling at her; turning her smile 100 watts for the T.V.

"So what are you guys wearing?" She asked, her red hair flaming. She held the mic out towards Bella first.

Bella tossed her brown hair over her shoulder, "I'm wearing Alice Brandon of course," She smiled towards me and I nodded.

"I'm wearing my own design too," I admitted, twirling around in the dress.

"Impressive. What about you? Mr Jasper Masen?" Victoria asked.

Jasper looked confused for a second, "Dolce And Gabbana," I filled in for him, and Victoria smiled.

"Looks great on you," She admitted, and then she was off to talk to Nina Dobrev, who was getting out of her limo in a short black dress.

I smiled at Jasper in encouragement and we continued making it down the red carpet. At the door, they looked down the list and let us into the party. It was pumping inside. Jacob had booked the whole hotel, and the lobby looked amazing. It was dark and was decorated with sparkly silver things. There were pictures of Jacob everywhere; most of them shirtless of course, and even a couple of him and Bella looking at each other lovingly.

"That picture's cute," I admitted to Bella, who nodded quickly then rushed off to greet some of her friends. I took our presents; a new lap top from Bella and a couple of perfumes and designer suits from me, and placed them on the presents table which was already filled to the brim.

It was a very tasteful place, waiters in black dress pants and white shirts served champagne and there was a band playing while people milled around, talking, chatting and laughing. Jacob was yet to emerge; I scanned the room for him with difficulty and couldn't find him.

I took a champagne from one of the waiters, and handed one to Jasper who was looking around like he couldn't believe his eyes. Every so often he would whisper "Oh my god, that's Zac Efron" or "Is that really Ian Somerhalder?" and I would murmur back a reply but he looked at ease other than that.

"So where are you from?" I asked him. I put one of my hands on his shoulder and let him sway me gently to the music.

"I'm from Aransas Pass, Texas," That explained the cute accent. The southern sort of one.

"Cool, Siblings?" I asked, as he spun me around lightly.

"One," He looked grim and I giggled at his expression.

"Why so glum, chum?" I asked, jokily. I sipped at my champagne, my other arm around his neck.

He laughed, "He's an older brother. Edward Masen," He explained.

"You sound like you don't like him," I commented, downing my drink and handing the empty glass to a waiter. He offered me another but I declined. I didn't want to get tipsy tonight. I had a lot to find out about Jasper.

"Not that I don't like him. We don't really connect," He explained.

I nodded, "I understand," I whispered.

"So how did you meet Isabella?" He asked, sounding like he was changing the subject.

"Er, We have been friends since kindergarten. We lived in Virginia first, then I moved with Bella when she got noticed and I started my fashion company. We were living with Renee, Bella's mom first…" I trailed off, unsure of how much I should say to Jasper. This was really personal stuff and all that.

Jasper smiled, "Sounds like you had an exciting life," He commented.

I just nodded, "I suppose," I muttered.

I must have had a serious look on my face, because Jasper dipped me backwards in hopes of making me laugh. He succeeded; I smiled widely at him.

He grinned back at me, "I like you better like that," He explained, his green eyes sparkling like a wet forest.

"Like what?" I asked, teasing now.

"When you're happy and all smiley," He explained, tucking another strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, that's my usual personality," I replied, grinning his way.

He smiled back, "I really like you, Alice," He told me.

I nodded, "I like you too, Jasper. It's weird, but I feel like there's this weird connection between us," I whispered, swaying gently with him.

Jasper nodded, and he was watching my lips then. I bit my lip, turning slightly away. He turned my chin until we were staring into each others eyes. I smiled at him.

"You want to get something to eat?" He asked a few seconds later.

I nodded, "Sure, Let's go," And with that, I let him drag me over to the refreshments table. Kevin from the Jonas brothers was eating something and he smiled at me.

"Alice, hey," He said, biting into a hotdog.

I smiled back, "Hey Kevin. How are you?" I asked. I had designed a suit for him for an awards show a couple of months ago.

I filled a plate with a couple of refreshments, my hand still entwined in Jaspers.

"I'm great. Whose your date?" Kevin waggled his eyebrows at me.

I buried my head into Jaspers chest, "It's Jasper Masen," I murmured.

"Hey man. How was your date with Isabella?" Kevin asked, reaching out his hand to high five Jaspers. Jasper grinned, high fiving him back.

"It was awesome," Jasper muttered.

Kevin grinned, "Cool. Nice to meet you, dude. See you around," He said, before winking at me and heading off to the dance floor.

I smiled at Jasper who smiled back at me. "This chicken is good," He gestured to the grilled chicken, and I took a bite and nodded.

"It's almost as good as my moms homemade grilled chicken," I commented, swallowing.

Jasper grinned, "My mom's a great cook too," He replied.

I grinned, "Hey, let's go talk to Taylor," I exclaimed, gesturing to the side of the room where Taylor Swift was standing there, in a red knee length dress; a flower in her blonde hair.

"Taylor as in Taylor Swift?" Jasper was asking.

I nodded, "Yeah, duh," I replied, gesturing towards her.

"She's my second favorite singer," He informed me.

I grinned, "Your first being Bella?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah," He replied, and we went off to talk to Taylor who was grinning at us now.

"Alice, babe," She exclaimed, hugging me.

"Taylor, how are you?" I asked, grinning widely at her.

"Who's your lucky date?" She winked at me, and I smiled.

"Jasper Masen…" I told her, starting to explain who he was. Jasper had his arm held tightly around mine as we made conversation, and I really felt that there was something special between Jasper and I.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I giggled at something my friend Rosalie Hale, who was an actress, said. She was going on and on about something that happened that was apparently so hilarious.

"And then Mary Kate was like 'no Rose, you have to just _pretend_ to like Mikayla your agent' and then I was laughing so hard," Rosalie burst into laughter, her martini in one of her hands.

I laughed too, even though I didn't know exactly what was so funny. "That's hilarious," I told her, smiling widely.

Rose grinned, "I know. Mary Kate didn't seem to understand why I was laughing though," She exclaimed.

I shrugged, "She doesn't understand humor," I muttered, though I was confused as to what was funny.

Rosalie nodded, chugging down her drink. "I know. That's what I told her. Great minds think alike," She was laughing then.

"How's Emmett?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"He's great. Busy with all his soccer playing and all that," She trailed off, thinking of her celebrity soccer player husband.

I grinned, "How's the married life?" I winked at her and she just giggled.

"Have you seen Jake?" I asked, looking around.

Rose shook her head, "He was supposed to be making this grand entrance and all that," She explained, looking around too.

"Oh, I guess I'll just wait for him," I murmured.

Suddenly Rosalie was waving at someone. I turned around to see Mary Kate Olsen dressed in a silver mini dress and black and silver gogo boots. She waved at us both. She was without her twin Ashley.

"Hey MK," Rosalie cried, running to hug her friend.

"Hiya Rose. How are you, Bella?" Mary Kate asked, stepping out of Rose's embrace.

"I'm great. How are you? And where's Ashley?" I asked.

"I'm good, and Ashley's at home. Sick," She replied.

I nodded, "I hope she gets better soon," I told her.

"Come on, MK. Let's go tell people about the funny thing that happened with us this morning," Rosalie was saying, dragging Mary Kate's arm.

I giggled and waved at poor Mary Kate as she was dragged off by Rosalie.

I turned around, looking for Alice. She was talking to Taylor Swift with Jasper. I didn't really connect with Taylor Swift; she was just so down to earth. I didn't know how she could connect to her fans so well. I just had that Twitter thing and I didn't respond to anything anyone said.

I sighed, looking around, when suddenly the room lightened. A spot light opened onto a stage by the side of the room. Everyone turned to look at the stage.

"And Let's welcome the birthday Boy, Jacob Black," A deep voice announced and suddenly Jacob was there on stage. He was waving at the audience clad in a dress suit and his hair was styled perfectly.

"Thank you all for coming. It's truly an honor. We don't turn twenty one every day, at least I don't," He joked, and some people laughed. I neared the stage and he came down towards me after completing his little speech. I noticed a model wearing a white mini dress following after him. She was beautiful; with wide brown eyes and long wavy copper colored hair and was beautifully pale.

"Bella," Jacob explained, rushing over to kiss me. Our lips met in an embrace and I blushed as I heard some people cheering. I pulled away and hugged him instead.

"I missed you," I whispered, tucking my arm around his shoulder and squeezing gently.

Jake grinned, "I missed you more, baby. I was thinking of you in Milan," He replied, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him, and the pretty model cleared her throat.

"ah, this is one of the models I met in Milan. Renesmee Cullen," He pointed to the beautiful girl who smiled at me, looking more angelic than usual.

"Nice to meet you. I like your name," I complimented.

Renesmee smiled, "My mom kind of invented it. You can call me Nessie," She murmured.

I nodded, "Sure," I noticed that Jacob was looking around too.

"I'm going to go greet everyone else," He informed me, heading over to where Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder were standing. He went over to them and was soon in deep conversation with them.

I turned to Nessie. "You want to get a drink?" I asked her, noticing she looked a little bored.

She nodded, "Sure," She replied, showing a hint of an Italian accent to her voice.

We headed over to the bar and each got a fruity cocktail; there was one called the Jacotail, which was a cocktail especially dedicated to Jake. We ordered two and sat down on the bar seats as the bartender made our drinks.

"Are you from Italy?" I asked, and Nessie nodded.

"Yeah. I was born in Milan, always close to fashion and all that," She smiled as she took her drink.

I took mine too and we started to walk together with our drinks. "Cool. How long have you been a model?" I asked her.

Nessie looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds, "Since I was thirteen. I'm seventeen now," She explained.

I nodded, sipping my drink. It tasted good. There was some sort of strawberry taste along with some champagne and something like lemon. I didn't really like alcohol but I could put up with small amounts. "This is good," Renesmee commented, reflecting my opinion.

"Yeah," I replied, taking a deeper sip.

"It's dedicated to Jake so it has to be great, I suppose," She smiled.

"Jake is pretty awesome. How did you guys meet?" I asked the young model.

"On one of his photo shoots in Milan. What about you and Jake? I never heard that story before," Nessie was saying.

"Er, he and I met on a Teen Vogue shoot," I explained.

"And you guys are pretty close huh?" She sounded thoughtful, pushing copper hair from her big sparkling eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah, we really love each other," I muttered.

"I heard the song you wrote about him. It was really sweet, I love all your songs actually," Nessie commented with another sip of her cocktail.

I grinned, "Thanks, you are really nice, you know," I replied.

Nessie smiled back, "Loads of people say that," She murmured.

"Then it must be true," I muttered, as breezily as I could.

I surveyed the room carefully for Jacob; and spotted him getting something to drink in the corner with Alice and Jasper. I waved him over and he traipsed towards me, a drink in his hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me not-so-gently on the cheek; in fact it was sort of slobbery. I wiped my cheek, feeling grossed out. I noticed that Nessie had gone to make conversation with a few other girls who looked like models too.

"Babe," He muttered, holding me close, "Will you sing at my party? That song you wrote about me?" He winked, and held me closer. I could smell the alcohol on his lips; he had been hitting the booze pretty hard.

I eyed the champagne in his hand with displeasure and watched as he glugged it down and took another from a passing waitress. "Will you?" He asked, slurring his words.

"Jake, don't you think you're overdrinking?" I asked, changing the subject. I pulled out of his arms; the smell of champagne to me was kind of sickening.

"Me?" Jake laughed; a sound unlike his own natural happy laugh. "No, I'm the king of drinking," He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'd better get going, I have a concert tomorrow night so I have to get practicing early tomorrow," I told him.

"Why? Why, Bella?" Jacob was asking, his voice slurring again; the effect of way too many champagnes.

"Because Jess says I have to leave," I lied; Jessica didn't say anything. She was probably at home camped in front of the T.V or maybe hanging out with Angela or something. She didn't care where I was, so long as I made her early practice session tomorrow morning.

"Why? Who is this Jess?" Jacob demanded, as he slipped his hand onto my shoulder.

I shrugged it off, "It's my manager, Jake. I've got to go. I'll TTYL," I kissed him briskly on the cheek and marched off to find Alice and Jasper. I watched as Jacob tried to steady himself and started to walk through the crowd. Nessie noticed him and hurried towards him, a big smile on her face. She supported him, her tiny arm around his back.

I turned my back on them, searching the faces for Alice and Jasper. Alice was in conversation with Rosalie and Jasper looked to be talking to Mary Kate, who was tossing her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously. Alice looked unpleased as she put her arm protectively around Jasper's waist.

"Allie, Jess says we have to leave. It's getting late," I exclaimed, pasting a giant smile on my face.

Alice shrugged, "I'm about done here. I think I drank way too much," Allie staggered a little, but Jasper helped keep her upright.

"Okay, let's head to the limo," I murmured.

"Come on Jasper," Alice was tugging at her new friend. He nodded, and waved at Mary Kate who looked disappointed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Jasper," Mary Kate purred, and Jasper just grinned at her and let Alice drag him off through the crowd.

We were at the limo pretty fast; Ralph and Demetri followed, looking bored as they opened the door and let us in. The paparazzi's camera's flashed, but I was too tired to strike a pose for them. I just fished my shades out of my purse, slipped them on my eyes and got into the limo. Alice and Jasper followed hand in hand. Alice was smiling at Jasper goofily, and I knew something was up.

I smiled a little to myself as Jared took off. I watched the interaction between Alice and Jasper. Alice was like my sister, and even though I hadn't really liked Jasper-he was way too nice- I thought he was a great match for Allie. I was happy for them. We dropped Jasper off at the New York Plaza and then we were speeding towards our penthouse.

I opened the door with a sigh of relief on my face. Alice had a goofy smile on her face as she closed the door behind us. "Ahhh," She murmured.

"I know about you and Jasper," I said, simply. I yanked off my stiletto heels and threw them on the floor.

Alice grinned, "Isn't he the most wonderful guy ever in the world? He's cute and nice and…" She trailed off, giggling.

I smiled at her, "I'm happy for you," I told her, as honestly as I could.

Alice's blue eyes widened. "Do you mean that?" She asked.

I nodded, and dragged my stiletto heels into my room. I pulled off my beige dress and flung them all into my wardrobe and pulled out some black straight jeans and a black and light blue halter top. I slipped a light blue jacket over it, and put on some black sneakers, yanked a brush through my hair so it was flowing freely down my back and after kissing Sparkles quickly on the head, I headed back out into the living room. I yanked out of one of the drawers a black cap and some big shades that nearly covered my whole face.

Alice was on her cell phone, probably talking to Jasper judging from the giant smile on her face. She looked confused as she took me in. "Where are you going?" She mouthed.

"Out for a walk. I'm going to go get a book from Barnes and Nobles," I explained.

Alice sighed, "Wait a second, Jasper." She muttered into the phone, and instead turned to me. "You still like reading?" She asked out loud.

I rolled my eyes, "I need something new to read. I blend in like this; it's a disguise and besides it's late out. Barely anyone will be roaming the streets," I reminded her.

Alice looked worried, "What about those crazy psychos that roam the streets this time of night?" She asked me, her hands on her tiny hips.

"I trained karate 4 years, dude. Don't you remember?" I asked, jogging her memory to back when we were in the 9th grade and I used to train simply because I liked to fight. I had changed so much.

Alice nodded, "I guess you'll be okay. Why don't you tell Demetri or Ralph to come with you?" She pleaded.

I shook my head, "I'll be okay," I headed over to her, hugged her lightly and then grabbed my cell phone and some cash and slipped them into my pocket.

"You look like you're going to rob a bank," Alice called after me, as I headed out of the door.

I rolled my eyes, "Good. Maybe I'll scare some people off," I called back to her, and I heard her laugh as I closed the door, smiling a little too. I couldn't wait to get to the book store. Even though I loved being a star; I loved to read. I always had and though I liked to barely admit it to anyone, I always would.

* * *

_Honey, you're really close to my heart_

_We both know it's so damn true_

_We can hang out forever with no rules_

_Cause Hey Jacob I think I'm in love with you_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys… that chapter was really fun to write! It was long and a treat for all of you. I'll try to update real soon (:**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S if you want a certain celeb to be in the story tell me!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Any of the Celebs whose name came up in the chapter…. **


	10. Barnes and Nobles

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 9- Barnes N Nobles**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the chapter that Bella and Edward will finally meet… YAY! Thanks for all the reviews and support… I owe you (:**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_Let's take a walk by the twilight_

_With my hand in yours, _

_Baby, it feels so right_

**Isabella Star- 'Let's Walk' from album 'The Story of Me'**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Jasper, I honestly don't care if Zac Efron was at the party," I murmured as I flicked the T.V channel from National Geographic to the History channel.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous that you weren't there to see them," He explained, making me laugh out loud.

"That's funny man," I clapped him on the shoulder and he just scowled, before his face melted into a smile.

"And Alice. Alice Brandon. She's just amazing. She invited me to come with her to Bella's concert tomorrow," He told me, looking a little smug. I looked back towards the T.V trying to concentrate in a program about the Mayans.

"Bella?" My eyes flickered to him for a second and I actually felt amused that he had a pet name for her.

"Yeah, Isabella's a bit of a mouthful," Jasper explained, looking superior.

"Was she as stuck up as I told you she was?" I wanted to know, leaning forward towards him.

Jasper didn't answer. He turned his eyes to the T.V and I grinned at him.

"I'm going to go call Alice," Jasper exclaimed, a second later. He hopped up from his seat and headed into his bedroom, cell phone in hand.

I rolled my eyes, flicking off the T.V. I had to go do something. I couldn't just mope around the hotel room all day. I headed into my room, grabbed some jeans and a black shirt then told Jasper I would be going out for a walk to which Jasper responded 'like I care'.

I grabbed my cell phone, and my wallet and headed down to the lobby. I walked down the street, looking at the various stores and just enjoying New York at night. It was certainly a beautiful city. And it was alive and buzzing as if it was 5 o'clock even though it was nearing midnight. I cleared my head from all my thoughts, making my way through the crowd. Maybe I could go to a café or something.

I spotted Barnes and Nobles, a store well known for books even back in Texas and I decided to pick something up to read. Maybe a copy of _To Kill a Mocking Bird _or something. I loved to read classics. I crossed the road and headed into the store. It was giant with various levels for each book genre. I headed to the _Classics _section and started rummaging through the racks for something good to read.

It was then that I saw her. She was beautiful; no beautiful would be an understatement. She had long brown wavy hair the color of chocolate and eyes that were deep, dark and the color of coffee. I realized with a gasp that it was Isabella Star, yet she was dressed so ordinarily; in jeans and a shirt, that nobody paid any attention to her. She was checking out a copy of _Pride and Prejudice _by the looks of it. What was a stuck up singer doing reading classics? She looked up and her eyes met mine and I felt a spark shooting between us; there was this sort of unknown connection between us.

She looked back briskly, her cheeks turning a warm pink and she tripped over a stand that was advertising a Charles Dickens book. The stand fell over and suddenly, a cascade of books started falling towards her. I suddenly felt a surge of adrenalin. I wanted nothing more than to save her, so before I could stop myself I was by her, pulling her out of harms way and into my arms.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I put _Wuthering Heights _back with a sigh. I loved the book, yet I already had a couple of copies of it. I picked up _Pride and Prejudice _instead and started reading the back. I had read it before yet I didn't actually have it. I had borrowed it from a friend back in High School.

I looked up, feeling movement beside me. _Oh crap, I hope it's not a fan._ I pleaded in my brain. I had had enough of fame for one day. I then registered who seemed to be the most handsome guy I had ever seen; Jacob included. He was _gorgeous _with messy copper hair and pale white skin that looked so creamy white I wanted nothing more than to stroke his cheek. His eyes were the most dominant features of his face; deep pools of forest green, that looked like if you looked into them you could fall and fall and fall… He had red lips so rosy like I had never seen before on a guy and they looked so soft and kissable and his cheeks were colored enough to compliment attractively with his pale skin. And his jaw line… damn, he had a jaw line to die for.

His face was definitely his most handsome feature, but his body didn't disappoint either. He was slim built with a shirt that showed some bulging muscles; not a six pack but hot all the same. His eyes met mine, and I felt something I'd never felt before. He was looking at me intently, a book in his hand.

I turned away, feeling embarrassed. I didn't watch where I was going and tripped over a display. I fell down onto the ground and gasped as books started cascading towards me. I closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt that much at least.

But after a few seconds, nothing happened. I heard some thumps beside me, but nothing touched me. I opened my eyes and met the brilliant green iris's of the gorgeous guy. He looked slightly worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice silky and smooth. I wanted him to talk forever.

I nodded, gulping. I felt some tingling all over me, and I realized I was in his arms and I could feel his biceps. I stood up; looking at the damage I had created. Nothing much thankfully. I quickly gathered the books I had dropped and placed them back on the display. The boy helped me, a kind look on his face.

"Thank you," I told him, smiling genuinely at him.

The guy just shrugged, "You're welcome," He whispered, and I pulled my bag up off the floor. When I looked back, he had disappeared. I smiled a little to myself as I picked up the copy of _Pride and Prejudice _I was going to purchase and headed over to the cashier. I paid quickly for my book, and started out of the store and into the night. And as I walked through the streets, the crisp New York breeze blowing my face, I couldn't shake off the image of the guy who had helped me. The handsome boy I felt I had a connection with.

"OMG! You're Isabella Star," Some 15 or so year old guy exclaimed as he walked by.

I nodded, "That's me," I muttered, smiling widely.

"Could I… well… have a photo with you?" He asked, pulling out his cell phone.

I shrugged and posed with him for a photo. He looked at it, and smiled. "Thanks… you know those rumors about you being stuck up, I never believed them," He murmured.

"Thanks, sweety. What's your name?" I asked, noting his curly brown hair and green eyes almost as brilliant as the handsome guy I had seen a few minutes earlier.

"Er, Brad," He looked embarrassed.

I grinned at him, "Well, thanks Brad. Have you purchased my new CD yet?" I asked him, leafing through my bag.

"No, it still hasn't come out yet," He explained.

I held a copy out to him and he gasped. "Is that a special copy?" He asked.

I nodded, handing it to him. "It's signed," I told him.

"Thank you so much, Isabella," He exclaimed, shoving it into his pocket. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, before hurrying off and leaving him looking amazed.

I sighed, approaching Alice and my apartment building. I slipped into the elevator, a slight smile on my face. I hummed along to the annoying elevator music and listened to the 'ting' which informed us that we had arrived.

I got out of the lift and unlocked the door. Alice was sitting in the living room, a cup of herbal tea in her hand. She was watching some music video on T.V

"Hi," She said, not even looking up.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, slumping down next to her.

"I'm good. Bella, I wanted to ask you something," She looked nervous.

"What?" I asked, looking up at the T.V for a second.

"Er well, I invited Jasper to come with me to your concert tomorrow night is that okay?" She asked, crossing her fingers.

I shrugged, "Whatever, I really don't care," I murmured and she jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks so much!" She exclaimed, settling back down on the couch.

Renata came in a few seconds later, "Miss Isabella would you like something to drink?" She asked, smiling warmly at me.

I didn't smile back, "Er, I'll have a low fat cappuccino," I replied, not even looking her way.

I heard Renata shuffle out of the room, and Alice glared at me. "That was rude," she commented.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever. She's the service," I muttered.

"She's a human being you know," Alice murmured, her voice cold.

I didn't reply. I just stared at the T.V until Renata brought over my drink. I took it and started to sip it.

"Thank you," Alice called after her.

She glared at me, and I just ignored her, reveling in the low fat goodness. I took big gulps, almost burning my throat but I didn't really care; it tasted way too good.

"Jacob called," Alice stated, a few seconds later.

I nodded, finishing the last of my drink before placing it on the coffee table. "I'll go call him back," I murmured, before getting up and heading into my room.

I changed into some silky sky blue pajamas and jumped onto my bed, scooping Sparkles into my arms and grabbing my phone. I dialed Jake's home number a couple of times but nobody answered so I tried his cell phone instead. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts, Jake answered.

"Oh hi Bella," He sounded distracted.

"Hi Jake. Alice told me you called," I muttered, stroking Sparkles carefully.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to know if you were free after your concert tomorrow. We could go dancing at The Cave," He suggested, naming one of the hottest Hollywood night clubs.

"Sure," I replied, smiling to myself. I loved it when Jake and I went out. It was just so much fun.

"Great, well I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow," He muttered, before hanging up.

I sighed, placing the phone on the bedside table and stroking Sparkles gently. "He certainly seems busy," I whispered to myself more than anyone.

Sparkles barked and I giggled, caressing her fluffy white fur.

I suddenly realized how tired I was and after heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I snuggled back up into bed and fell into a deep slumber. I was excited for tomorrow, but the image as my eyes closed that slipped into my mind was not of Jacob but of the handsome guy I had seen a couple of hours ago.

* * *

_Let's walk until it's midnight_

_Cause with you, honey_

_All I see is light_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter will probably have some more Bedward moments- but maybe not… it will have Belcob's date and maybe some Jalice moments…**

**REVIEW… it gives me motivation!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


	11. Isabella's Concert

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 10- Isabella's Concert**

**A/N: Hey guys (: Sorry I haven't updated for like an age, but I was busy with my other stories… and I'm going back to school soon so I'm not exactly sure how often I'll be able to update then… I hope frequently! Oh and to clear things up, The Cave is in New York not Hollywood, sorry I made a small mistake LOL**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts…I love ya all! **

**Enjoy (:**

**Lily **

* * *

_Dance Baby Dance, _

_Move your body to the beat_

_Dance Baby Dance,_

_Move your hands and move your feet_

**Isabella Star- 'Dance Baby Dance Featuring Demi Lovato' from album 'The Story of Me'**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I hurried into the lobby, a small smile on my face. I was still thinking of Isabella. She was just so beautiful. Damn, even I was bewitched by her attractiveness and I hated the girl. I headed into the elevator and soon I was in our hotel room. Jasper was asleep already so I went into my room, peeled off my clothes and settled into my bed. It was really comfortable for a mattress; all fluffy in exactly all the right places. I fell asleep quickly, thinking of Isabella.

"_Oh Edward I really love you," Bella was exclaiming, her brown eyes warm and happy._

_I smiled at her, "You know how much I love you," I whispered my reply, relishing in her beauty. Her whole creamy colored face was lit up and her wavy chocolate brown hair framed it perfectly. There was some pink color in her cheeks, enough to make her look more angel than human._

_Isabella giggled, pushing some hair out of her eyes. I looked around. We were in some sort of garden, full of flowers. She put her hand forward and stroked my cheek softly, sending a wave of pleasure through my body. "You are so handsome," She muttered, her brown eyes wide and sincere._

_I smiled, making my smile as crooked as possible. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," I murmured, making a faint pink blush cover her cheeks. I stroked it lightly and it felt all warm and safe inside. _

"_You won't ever leave me, will you?" Bella's voice was sad; pleading and frantic at the same time._

_I shook my head, "Never my love," I murmured, leaning closer to her and I knew then that we would kiss._

"Edward man, wake up," I heard Jaspers voice in my ears and I opened my eyes reluctantly. I wanted to get back to my dream with Isabella.

I groaned, "What do you want?" I asked him, sitting up.

"Well, since it is 4 o'clock I wanted to know if you were going wake up in time for lunch. I brought you some," He informed me.

"It's 4?" I asked, with disbelief. I felt like I'd just fallen asleep an hour ago.

"Yeah, dude. Lunch is on the table. Are you coming to Isabella's concert? Alice invited me and she said you can come too," Jasper informed me.

I got out of bed, and headed into the bathroom to wash my face. Wow, my hair was messy. I looked at my disheveled hair in the mirror with mild distaste. I ran a brush through it a couple of times before hurrying back out towards the living room section of the suite.

Jasper was already sitting at the table, eating breakfast which he had ordered from room service; French toast and maple syrup, bacon and eggs, a carton of Fresh orange juice and a few plates of bagels with cream cheese. "Whoa, dude did you invite the whole hotel?" I asked, sitting down and gesturing to the banquet of food.

Jasper chuckled, stuffing some French toast into his mouth. "No," He replied and I took a plate of French toast and took a big bite.

"Did you know that in Africa children don't even see this much food in their whole lives let alone one day?" I asked him, as I swallowed my mouthful.

"Quit complaining man and eat breakfast or lunch or whatever. We're going out with Alice in a couple of hours," Jasper said, sipping on his juice.

"Hold your horses. I didn't say I was coming," I reminded him with a bite. The French toast tasted really good. Mom often used to have grandma make it for us in celebrations because she was of French descent so she was good at cooking French delicacies.

"Well are you?" Jasper asked, meeting my eyes with his identical green ones.

I shook my head, "I think I'm gonna hang out in front of the TV. Maybe a good movie will come on. We don't have cable back in Aransas Pass," I muttered.

Jasper shrugged, "Your loss. This is our last night in New York. We're leaving tomorrow morning," He ate the last of his French toast and moved on to his bagel.

"Great, can't wait," I exclaimed, remembering how I wanted to go back to my hometown, yet I wanted to meet Isabella again. I was attracted to her and even though she was a stuck up bitch, I really wanted to see her again. I was going insane; I didn't even like Isabella. In fact that was an understatement; I hated her.

We were done with breakfast/lunch quickly and soon Alice's limo came to pick Jasper up. He grabbed his wallet, smoothed his faded jeans and grinned at me," You sure you don't want to come?" He asked.

"I told you I didn't," I muttered, sitting down on the couch and flicking on the T.V.

"You're such a stick in the mud," Jasper called to me, in an annoying voice.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, throwing the couch pillow at him.

He just chuckled, "Later," He shouted back, slamming the room door behind him.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," I murmured, changing the channel. On came a movie called _Along Came Polly_. I watched it for a couple of seconds, before flipping the channel again. I watched in disgust a couple of _MTV _music videos, wondering how some people could be so rich in a world which had people who were so poor and the rich didn't even want to do anything to help. Most of them at least. I changed the channel again.

"And I'm Victoria Walsh and I'm back with E! news. We have some breaking news concerning our favorite teen pop star, Isabella Star. She is rumored to have been seen with a mystery guy at a local branch of Barnes and Nobles," I gasped as a hazy camera phone shot of Isabella and I at Barnes and Nobles came up.

Victoria went on, grinning. "So is Isabella ready to move on from Jacob Black? Or is this purely a rumor? Well, only time will tell," She exclaimed, before a segment about Kim Kardashian came on.

I flicked the TV off and decided to head down to the lobby to find something to do. I dressed in some blue jeans, a brown and beige checkered shirt and some brown sneakers, before grabbing my wallet and heading for the door.

Downstairs, it was busy. Really busy. There were all sorts of stores to the left, and I went to the music one, searching for some Elvis Costello or maybe Claire De Lune CD. Instead, all they had was the likes of _Justin Bieber_, _Ke$ha _and of course _Isabella Star_. Her album 'Cupid is Stupid' was multi platinum. I scoffed as I read the track list. I mean seriously, who would even call an album Cupid is Stupid? It was beyond me. I put the CD away, but not before I marveled at how beautiful she looked on the CD cover; her hand under her chin, her long brown hair fanned out and her big brown eyes sparkling. _Stuck up bitch, Edward. _I kept reminding myself as I looked through the racks for something.

I finally left the store, heading for the hotel Patisserie instead. I picked up a sugar glazed donut and hurried out to the lobby to sit down. I took a seat, eating my dessert and looking around the lobby. I had never realized how marvelous the lobby looked. Sure, they used up more electricity than an underprivileged city but it was amazing with all the lights and sparkly decorations. I could understand why people would want to come vacation here.

I suddenly spotted a familiar face. She was gorgeous with long silky dark brown almost black hair and gray eyes. Her gray heavily outlined eyes widened as she took me in and she hurried over, excitedly. "Edward Masen?" She asked, looking me up and down with admiration. She looked pretty amazing herself, in a knee length jeans skirt, a light pink camisole with a butterfly neckline and some sneakers.

"Yeah? Carmen Denali?" I asked, unable to believe myself. It was Tanya's older sister, except we had actually been good friends before she went to college in New York. I'd actually had quite a crush on her for a long time.

Carmen nodded, hugging me tightly. She smelt of sweet perfume. "I can't believe it. Whoa, Tanya would be jealous," She giggled, reminding me of her younger sisters insane crush on me.

I sighed, pulling out of her hug. She sat down beside me, "So how are you?" She asked with a wink of her sparkly gray eyes.

I grinned, "I'm pretty good. What about you?" I asked her, looking back at her.

"Well, I've got one more year of college left. I'm majoring in Mass Communication. I'm going to be a big TV presenter one day," She shone her hundred watt smile in my direction.

I couldn't help but smile back, "I bet you are," I replied.

She grinned again, "So how is it going relationship wise? Are you dating Tanya?" She asked, jokily.

I shook my head, "No, sorry. I'm single at the moment," I informed her, swallowing my last piece of donut.

Carmen nodded, "Snap! Me too. I was dating Eleazar Anderson until recently but I broke up with him recently because he was being all secretive," She informed me.

I nodded, feeling some sort of bulb light up at the name Eleazar Anderson. "Eleazar? He's some bigwig business owner, right?" I asked Carmen.

She nodded, looking a little sad. "Yeah, he owns Anderson Publishers at least his dad did and he's helping him," She explained.

So that was where I had heard the name before. "Great," I replied, smiling at her.

She nodded, "so what are you doing in New York, country boy?" She asked, a slight accent still in her voice.

I explained about Jasper and the Isabella Star thing and she nodded," cool, well how long are you staying?" She asked.

"Er, we're leaving tomorrow morning, I think," I murmured.

Carmen looked annoyed, "Darn it. How about we go for a drink tonight at the hotel bar?" She asked, sounding extremely flirtatious.

I shrugged, "Sure, what time?" I asked.

"Around 9 o'clock. I have to leave you now anyway. Eleazar wanted to meet me here to say something important. God knows what," She murmured, looking up to the sky.

I chuckled, "well have fun. See you then," I muttered and with that she pecked me quickly on the cheek and headed off into a side room; probably the coffee bar.

I headed up to my room again, feeling bored. It was 7 now. What was I going to do for two hours? Isabella's concert was on T.V now. Maybe I could check it out or something? It would be better than doing nothing.

I opened the T.V and flicked to MTV and sure enough, there she was on stage singing her heart out. Her beautiful face was lit up with happiness and she had her wavy brown hair tied in a low side braid, making her look cuter than ever. I sat down feeling awfully like a hypocrite as I watched the concert. I hated the girl, yet I was attracted to her. There was no mistaking that. I took in everything about her. Her sparkly brown eyes were outlined in green eyeliner to match her deep green ruffle top and dark wash skinny jeans. She was gorgeous; no one could deny that.

A couple of hours later, the concert came to an end and I realized I had had my eyes glued to the TV from the beginning of the concert to the end. I flicked the TV off, sighing at my strange behavior before I looked at the clock. It was 8:30, almost time to go meet Carmen. I ordered from room service a deep fried pepperoni and extra cheese pizza and I ate it quickly, gulping down a Red Bull with it.

When I was done eating, I changed into some black jeans a green shirt with the slogan 'Go green' on it and I headed downstairs to the bar, a small smile on my face. The bar was incredibly busy; people were sitting on every stool and the tables in the room were all taken. I saw Carmen and she waved me over to the table she had booked. She looked beautiful in a gray silk dress and some fancy silver looking stilettos. As I neared the table I realized there was another person sitting on the table with Carmen. He had his arm around her, a charming smile on his face. Wavy black as night hair framed his face and his deep blue eyes shone out at me. Eleazar Anderson. It must be.

"Hello," I said, cautiously as I took the empty seat on their table.

Carmen smiled, "This is my childhood friend Edward Masen, and Edward, this is Eleazar Anderson, my fiancé," She cried out in excitement.

I nodded, "A pleasure to meet you," I told Eleazar who shook my hand, smirking a little.

"The pleasure is mine," His voice was deep and mysterious but Carmen's gray eyes were sparkling with happiness as she placed her hand over his.

"Eleazar, how about you go get us some drinks?" Carmen turned the full dazzling power of her eyes on her fiancé and he nodded.

"Of course. What would you like Mr. Masen?" He asked.

"Oh please call me Edward. I'll have whatever you're having," I said, hoping it wasn't too clear that I didn't know the name of any cocktails or fancy drinks.

"Get us 3 martinis," Carmen batted her eyelashes at her fiancé who smiled at her.

"Right away, my love," He kissed her briefly on the nose and hurried towards the bar.

Once he was far away, she turned to me. "Yeah, I know what you want so say. I went to meet him and I realized the reason why he'd been so distant, he was planning to propose to me and was trying to be a little AWOL so that it could be a bigger surprise," she exclaimed, her voice shining with excitement.

I grinned, "I'm happy for both of you," I replied, eyeing her engagement ring. It was silver but with a giant diamond in the middle which actually hurt my eyes if I looked at it for too long.

Carmen smiled, "It's 5 Carat. Elly said that he could only get the best for me," She sounded very happy with her new ring and fiancé. "Our engagement party is going to be soon," She continued.

"Are you going to invite Tanya to the party?" I asked her.

Carmen nodded, "Yeah it's going to be in about a fortnight. And at the Hilton the one that overlooks that beautiful lake," She exclaimed.

"Sounds great,"

"You're coming aren't you, Eddie?" She asked, hopefully.

"I don't think so Carmen. I'll be back in Aransas Pass by then," I informed her, watching as Eleazar came back with some fancy looking drinks. He placed one in front of each one of us then sat down.

"What have you kids been talking about?" He joked.

Carmen smiled, then looked sad. "Eddie won't be able to come to our engagement party. He'll be back in Texas," She explained.

Eleazar sipped his drink gingerly, "We could always fly you in," He told me.

"I don't want to be a bother," I sipped my own drink, feeling disgusted by the taste but I gulped the mouthful down all the same as not to be rude and ungrateful.

"It won't be will it Elly? God, Edward, you're one of my oldest friends. You have to be there," Carmen pouted and Eleazar touched her lip lovingly.

"Of course we'll fly you in, Edward. Carmen wouldn't have it any other way," Eleazar explained.

I shrugged, "Whatever," I sipped my drink again, noticing that the taste was getting slightly better.

We finished our drinks and started to talk about New York, about memories back in Aransas Pass, and soon it was midnight. The clock sounded to alert us to that fact and I gasped.

"Guys, this has been really great, but I have to go. Jasper's probably waiting up and we have a flight early tomorrow," I explained.

Carmen nodded, and she gave me a quick hug. I shook hands with Eleazar, and then left after taking both their cell numbers and giving them my own. Carmen said she'd give me a call with information about their party later on, and when I insisted on paying for my drinks, Eleazar straight out refused.

I headed back up to my room, expecting to find Jasper there, complaining about how late I'd been out, but the room was empty. The room phone was beeping, alerting me that a message had been left. I picked it up and listened to the message.

My brothers voice sounded loud and clear, "Hey Edward. I know this might come as a shock to you, but I was hanging out with Allie today and she offered to pay for our hotel room so we could stay longer. I called Mom and she agreed, so we're staying whether you like it or not, "He laughed, "So don't go packing your bags now, man. I'll not be back tonight. See you tomorrow morning,"

I let out a groan. I couldn't believe it. We weren't leaving tomorrow? When were we leaving then? Maybe I could stay for Eleazar and Carmens party then. I sighed, feeling angry at Jasper. How could he consult mom about staying longer without asking me? What if I didn't want to? To his good fortune, I was actually starting to like New York. I changed into my PJ's, got into bed and flicked on the radio. An Isabella song called 'Our Secret Meeting' was on and I listened to it, falling asleep to the angelic sound of her voice.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Thank you, New York!" I shouted as I ran off stage after my concert. People were cheering wildly, urging me on and yelling 'encore' . I ignored them though. I had my date with Jacob soon and I couldn't be late. We were going to the hottest night club in New York, The Cave.

Alice and Jasper came towards me, arm in arm. "Great concert," Jasper complimented.

I nodded, turning towards Alice. "Do you have the dress I told you about? The one I am wearing to go out with Jake?" I asked.

Alice nodded, looking a little annoyed. She handed me the dress which was wrapped in some sort of plastic thing to protect it. I took it, smiling at her, before I rushed into the bathroom to change. I was done quickly and I looked at the full length mirror in the bathroom with admiration. It was a short black mini dress with some sparkles on the hem. There were some sparkling boots to match. I put them on, feeling very special before I headed out to Alice and Jasper.

Alice was giggling at something Jasper was saying, so I cleared my throat. Alice turned to me, "Wow, it looks better on you that it did on the mannequin," She pointed out.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked her, confused.

She nodded, "You look great," she confirmed and Jasper gave me a thumbs up.

"Emily!" I called my hairdresser over from where she was sitting with Kim, Alice's assistant.

Emily nodded, and ran over to me, hair tools in hand. "Give me a look that says 'wow, she's the sexiest one here'," I grinned at her and she nodded.

She sat me down and started to work on my hair with the curling iron and hair crimper. She was done a couple of minutes later, and she started on my make up. I looked into the mirror, impressed, when she was done. My dark brown hair was not wavy anymore; it was fluffy sort of like a halo around my face. My eyes were outlined in black kohl and smoky gray eye shadow and there was some shimmery peach gloss on my lips.

"Perfect," I muttered, looking around for Alice who I found in deep conversation with Jasper.

"okay, we're ready to leave," I informed them all and with that, we started out of the building.

"Where are my sunglasses, Alice?" I asked my best friend who sighed and pulled a pair of black Armani sunglasses out of her tote bag and handed them to me. I took them and slipped them over my eyes.

My bodyguards appeared on either side of us and shielded us through the crowds of paparazzi who were snapping pictures wildly and yelling out. "Is it true that you're dating a mystery guy behind Jacob Black's back?" One shouted, catching me off guard.

I gasped as he held up a picture of Edward and me the night before at Barnes and Nobles. "He's just a good friend," I commented, before I let Ralph and Demetri steer me through the hordes of reporters.

Two limos were waiting; one for Alice and Jasper to take them wherever they wanted, and one that was Jacob's. He was coming to pick me up so we could go to The Cave. Ralph and Demetri helped me into Jacob's limo and slipped into the front with Jacob's bodyguards. I slammed the door behind me, looking around the limo.

Jacob was sitting there in some gray skinny jeans a white shirt and big gray D&G sunglasses on his eyes. He peeled them off and looked at me, "How are you babe?" He asked, coming closer and kissing me roughly on the lips. I kissed him back, hoping that I wouldn't smudge my lip gloss.

"I'm great. What about you?" I asked, looking around. I realized that there was some other people in the limo.

"I'm good," Jake noticed me looking around the limo and smiled, "These are my two friends; you remember Nessie don't you? And this is our photographer friend Seth Clearwater," He gestured to them and Nessie waved at me. She was clad in beige hot shorts, a light blue sparkly tube top and some beige lace up boots kind of like the kind Mel Gibson wore in _Braveheart_. They weren't a good look on her was the only thing I could say. Her long copper hair was tied up in a French braid, and her brown eyes were outlined with light blue eyeliner, making them look shinier than ever.

The guy beside her was extremely attractive with dark hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. He smiled, looking all the more handsome. "I've always wanted to meet you, Isabella," He murmured, putting out his hand.

I shook it, "You can call me Bella," I replied, smiling a little.

Seth nodded, "You're definitely too pretty for J man," He joked, and Jacob punched him lightly in the arm.

I giggled, "Every one tells me so," I stuck my tongue out at Jacob who mock glared at me for a second, then chuckled.

We pulled up at The Cave soon. It was an underground club with loud pounding music and an exclusive guest list. After posing for a few pictures with Jacob, Nessie and Seth, we were let into the club. I held onto Jake's hand, smiling a little as we were led through the crowds of dancing people. I stopped to say 'Hi' to Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato because I'd met them before and I thought they were pleasant.

Demi looked stunning in a pair of snug white skinny's, a lemon colored vest and her dark hair pinned back. "Isabella, how are you?" She asked, coming over to hug me.

I hugged her back, "I'm great, Demi. I haven't seen you since I was last on tour," I exclaimed, trying to inject enthusiasm in my voice. Jake nodded at Demi, before whispering.

"I'm going to go hang out with Seth and Nessie until you finish up with those Disney Stars,"

I nodded, and he kissed me on the cheek, before hurrying off.

"Are you still dating Jake?" She asked, looking after him.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're as close as can be. Who are you dating? I heard you broke up with Joe Jonas,"

She nodded and grimaced, "Yeah, he was just being such a jerk, you know,"

I shrugged, "I guess I can see that," I murmured.

Sterling grinned at us, "So Demi and I are here together tonight. Not dating or anything though; just friends," He explained.

Demi giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Well, we're going to go get a soda or something, you want to come?" Demi exclaimed, and Sterling grinned.

I shook my head, "No you two go ahead! I'm going to Jake and all those now. See you around," I exclaimed, before kissing Sterling quickly on the cheek, giving Demi a hug and hurrying off through the crowd. A waiter handed me a cocktail and I took it, scanning the crowd for Jacob, Nessie and Seth.

I approached my friends, a big smile on my face. Nessie was giggling, one arm around Jacob and the other around Seth. She removed the hand that was around Jacob as I came towards them. "Hiya! She cried bouncing up and down, and I smiled at her a little, sipping my drink.

"Nessie's a little drunk," Jacob explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "Already?" I asked, looking at the girl who was now dancing with Seth crazily.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, she hit the tequila's pretty hard," He wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my arms around his neck and we gently started to sway to the music. It was a song with a good beat; Katy Perry's Teenage Dream and our dance evolved into a fast pace hip hop sequence. People started cheering and Jake and I continued, big grins on our faces. We both loved the limelight; it was one of the reasons we were both so suited to each other.

When the song was over, I was panting and out of breath. Demi and Sterling headed over to us, cheering. "You were awesome!" Demi cried out, handing me a sparkling water.

I took it, sipping it quickly. "Thanks," I whispered.

Just then, the DJ stepped onto the stage. "And now we progress into the Karaoke part of the night. I already know that Isabella Star and Demi Lovato are at this club, so are you girls ready to get the party started?" The crowd cheered and I turned to Demi and she shrugged.

Arm in arm, we headed up to the small stage and took the two mics from the DJ. "What do you want us to sing?" I cried out, looking at the many faces in the crowd.

The crowd yelled back a variety and most of them 'Dance Baby Dance'. Demi and I grinned at each other as the music for Dance Baby Dance started.

I started singing a big smile on my face, "When you feel your body starts to groove, and you feel you wanna move (wanna move). Take your girls down to the club to dance; it's sure you'll rock everybody's pants!"

Demi and I joined together to sing the chorus, "Dance Baby Dance, Move your body to the beat .Dance Baby Dance, Move your hands and move your feet. Cause when we sway to the music, honey it feels so great. When you say Dance Baby Dance, I'm in my finest state!" We sang our hearts out.

Demi sang her verse with enthusiasm, "When you're feeling bored and alone, like you've got nowhere to go. Baby take a chance (take a chance) , move your body to the music and start to dance,"

We sang the chorus a couple more times and ended with a dramatic finish. Everyone cheered wildly and I thought my eardrums were going to pop from all the noise. I took Demi's hand and we bowed, causing everyone to cheer harder. We then headed back down to our friends, still feeling the amazing adrenalin rush from our incredible performance.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

"You're just too cute," Jasper murmured as he fed me a cherry off my ice cream sundae. We were hanging out at the apartment, but we had stopped the limo at Ben and Jerry's to get some extra special sundaes. Mine had 2 scoops of cherry ice cream, one vanilla, a ton of cherry sauce and some cherries on the top while Jaspers had 2 scoops of caramel, one cookie dough and one chocolate with some toffees and whipped cream at the top.

I giggled, taking a lick of ice cream. It was nice to have someone to each junk food with. Bella never wanted to; she was always on her stupid diets and such to splurge with me on fatty foods. Jasper had some whipped cream on his face, so I gently pushed it off and licked it.

Jasper smiled, "Thanks," He whispered.

"You're welcome. I didn't want you to look like Santa Clause," I joked and Jasper chuckled. I was starting to realize that his laugh was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my whole life.

"Why not? I could get you loads of presents," He reminded me, eating some of his ice cream.

I grinned, "I don't want any presents. Just you," I whispered, looking into his green eyes with admiration. They were just so beautiful.

Jasper smiled and licked his sundae and looked back into my own eyes. Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds and I noticed him looking at my lips, so I licked them and without thinking, pressed my lips to his. I felt a surge of electricity run through my body and we kissed for a couple of seconds.

"Wow," I whispered.

"That wasn't wow. We need to try again," Jasper joked and I giggled as he pressed his warm lips to mine again, sending a chemical reaction through my body.

"Now that was wow," Jasper whispered when we were done.

I grinned, "You just wanted to kiss me again, didn't you?" I asked him.

Jasper smiled back, sheepishly. "Maybe," He murmured.

I scowled at him for a second, and then smiled. "You know what. For some reason I can't stay mad at you for it," I replied, feeling something wet drip over my clothes.

I gasped, "Oh my god. The sundaes!" I cried, jumping up. I tossed my sundae into the rubbish bin and Jasper followed suit.

"Renata dear, could you come over and clean the coffee table? It's dirty," I called to the housekeeper.

She rushed in, "Of course sweety," She replied.

I turned to Jasper. "I'm going to go get changed. My clothes are dirty," I explained to him.

Jasper nodded, "Don't be gone long," He whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I won't," I promised and with that, I hurried into my room, looking around. Bella's poodle Sparkles was lounging on my bed. I giggled and headed into my walk in wardrobe, feeling over the moon. I pulled out some brown knee length shorts, a pink halter top and some pink sandals. I put them on quickly, tied my long black hair into a ponytail before heading back out to Jasper.

He was sipping a coffee, "Miss Renata made them for us," He explained, handing me one.

I took it, "Thanks," I called to Renata who was cleaning up the last stain on the table.

"Oh you're welcome," she replied, before hurrying to her room which was by the kitchen.

I sat down next to Jasper, and he put his arm around me. I sipped my coffee, hugging my knees to my chest. "When are you travelling back?" I asked, sadly.

Jasper sighed, "Tomorrow morning," He whispered with a sip of his coffee.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder, "Then I'll never see you again?" I questioned.

Jasper shook his head, "I'll come visit. And maybe you can," He trailed off, hugging me close to him. We put our coffees on the table and just snuggled for a couple of seconds. I couldn't believe that after tomorrow I'd be living without seeing Jasper. It was going to be awful. I looked up into his green eyes, and I couldn't stop a tear from edging out of my eye.

Jasper wiped it gently with his finger, "Don't cry, Allie," He whispered, lightly caressing my cheek.

I sighed, leaning in to his feathery touch when I had an idea. "Jasper?" I asked, hopefully.

"Mmmhh?"

"I wanted to ask you. When do you go back to college?" I asked.

"In a couple of weeks, why?"

I sighed, "Well would your mom mind if you stayed a bit longer. I'll pay for you and your brother to stay for as long as you need," I told him.

Jasper shrugged, "I'm not sure about my mom but I can't let you pay. It's too much and besides why should you?" He asked.

I sighed, hesitating. "Because Jasper Masen… Even though we've been together for only a couple of nights, I love you," I concluded, looking up into his green eyes which were shining with happiness.

"Really? I love you too," He replied without hesitation.

I grinned, "So you'll let me pay?" I asked.

Jasper sighed, "I'm not sure," He whispered.

"Please! Please Jazz," I exclaimed, shooting him the puppy dog eyes.

Jasper sighed again, "I'll have to pay you back," He muttered.

I nodded, "Yay!" I cried, hugging him tightly and feeling overwhelmed with happiness.

"Hey, don't throw a party yet. I have to call my mom," Jasper explained, looking amused at my happiness.

"I'll call her. Let me please please please," I burst out, reaching for his pocket to grab my cell phone.

Jasper chuckled and handed it to me. "Whatever," He murmured.

I searched for a number called 'Mom' and dialed it. A female voice picked up after a few seconds, "Hello Jasper. How are you?" The voice was etched with kindness and concern.

"It's not Jasper. I'm his friend Alice," I chirped.

"Oh really? How are you then, dear?"

"I'm great thanks. I wanted to ask you a favor Aunt …" I trailed off.

"Esme" Jasper mouthed.

"Aunt Esme," I continued.

"What might that favor be?" She asked.

"Erm, well Jasper and I have been having so much fun here and we're really in love and all that so I was wondering if he could stay for a few more weeks until he has to go back to university?" I asked her, pleadingly.

"Well I don't think there's a problem but they don't have accommodation," She explained.

"No they do. My daddy has generously offered to give them a few more weeks use in their room," I explained, lying wildly. I hadn't even spoken to my dad in an age.

There was a hesitation on the other side. "I'm not sure, sweety. I can't possibly expect your father to pay all this money"

"Well daddy likes to make me happy. And if Jasper and his brother stay that will make me over the moon," I cried.

Esme sighed, "If you're so sure…" she trailed off.

"Yes I am," I replied.

"Okay, then give me Jasper," She pleaded.

"Sure, it was great talking to you auntie!" I sang before giving Jasper his phone. I gave him a thumbs up and he hugged me before answering.

They talked for a couple more minutes and then Jasper hung up. "Mom thinks you're a really sweet girl," He told me.

"Did she agree?" I asked, hopefully.

Jasper nodded, hugging me close. "Yeah, I have to leave a message for Edward at the hotel so he doesn't pack though," He explained.

I nodded and took my coffee from on the table. It was cold but I didn't care. I was too happy to care. I flicked on the T.V and turned to E! Channel as Jasper left his message. It was the presenter Bella had been on the show with; Eric something or the other. "And reports about the mysterious guy Isabella Star has been seeing have been confirmed as rumors. There is no relationship between Ms. Star and this mystery man we saw her with at the bookstore," A photo came up of Bella and some guy with messy hair and brilliant green eyes; the same color as Jaspers.

"Whoa, that's Edward! What's he doing on TV?" Jasper exclaimed, hanging up his phone.

I shrugged as the report continued, "As she confirmed herself coming out of her concert in Madison Square Garden, she and Mr. Mysterious are just 'good friends' and sure enough she was seen earlier tonight entering The Cave with boyfriend Jacob Black and some friends who happen to be Renesmee Cullen, the Italian supermodel, and Seth Clearwater, a celebrity photographer. Seems like Isabella has moved on from her best friend Alice Brandon," He flashed up a picture of all four of them posing for a photo and I growled under my breath.

Jasper chuckled, rubbing my back. "Don't worry about it. It's not true and you know it," He murmured.

I turned back to the T.V, annoyed. "And later on it was rumored she performed with popular actress/ singer Demi Lovato, belting out one of the songs from her new album 'The Story of Me' called Dance Baby Dance. Is this girl going to reveal every song in her new upcoming album? We'll just have to wait and see. Now, let's see what Paris Hilton's been up to this week,"

I flicked off the TV and leaned back against Jasper. "I'm getting tired," I told him, sleepily.

"Should I leave?" Jasper was asking. I pulled him down and shook my head.

"No no, don't," I murmured and I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair gently and I felt myself floating into unconsciousness. The last thing I felt before I blacked out were Jasper's green as lushly trimmed grass eyes boring onto mine and his lips touching my forehead.

* * *

_Cause when we sway to the music_

_Honey, it feels so great_

_When you say Dance Baby Dance_

_I'm in my finest state_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! That was way longer than any of my other chapters… I really really hoped you liked it (: **

**Send me your feedback please!**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the famous people, songs or whatever that came up in the chapter!**


	12. Betrayed

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 11- Betrayed**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry this is such a late update. I've been so freaking busy with school, I've hardly had time to breathe … Thanks to all who reviewed; I love you lots like jelly tots LOL and I really hope you like this chapter… (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I yawned as my alarm clock went off. _Shit, _I thought to myself. _Is it time to wake up already?_ I had hardly slept last night; we'd just got back a couple of hours ago from the club. Jacob had been drunk when we had to leave and I had to have Demetri and Ralph drag him home with my limo after they dropped me off at the apartment. I pulled the pillow over my head and pressed the snooze button on my alarm. _Just five more minutes. _I pleaded to myself mentally hoping that Alice wouldn't come to wake me up. She was what most people considered a 'morning' person and also a 'night' person. Heck, she was an all time person. She loved being alive and so did I most of the time. I forced my eyes open long enough to register the numbers on my alarm clock; 9:05. I had a Vogue shoot in about an hour, so maybe I could sleep a little longer.

I let myself fall into a deep dreamless slumber but heard the piercing buzz of the alarm clock way too soon. I groaned and switched it off, forcing my sore body out of bed. I had danced way too much last night for my own good. I trudged into the bathroom and quickly washed my face, trying to make the water as warm as it could possibly go. I covered my face in some facial cream Jessica had gotten for me to make my skin all soft 'like a baby's bottom' apparently and then rinsed it off. I took a quick shower, letting the warm water wash over my body and filling me with snugness and warmth.

When I was done in the bathroom, I headed towards my wardrobe. I walked in and picked out some 'Citizens of Humanity' faded bootleg jeans, a deep green frilly 'Alice Brandon' tank top, black 'Armani' shades and a black beret. I dressed quickly and put on some forest green ballet shoes, to match the tank top. I quickly brushed my hair. There was no point in calling Emily to come style my hair now; she was already going to do it in about 30 minutes for the shoot. I yanked my hair into a sexy loose side ponytail and headed out of my room after kissing Sparkles, who was lying down on my recliner and wagging her tail.

In the living room, it was dark which was very weird. Alice usually got up bright and early and flung open the curtains. I scanned the room quickly and noticed that Alice was asleep on the couch, in Jasper's arms. I couldn't remember them being there last night when I came in, then again I was so worn out I couldn't even see where I was going. I paused a little to smile at how sweet they looked; Alice's long black hair was like some dark silk, all spread out over Jasper's chest and he had his arms tight around her waist, hugging her close to him. His hair was scruffy against the pillow and she had her arm around his shoulder.

I felt a surge of jealousy as I looked them over. I tore my eyes away, annoyedly. Jacob and I never hung out like that. He was always too busy to hang out from all his photo shoots and benefits and of course the endless parties he was always going to. We never had time just to snuggle up in each other's arms and just hang, relishing in our aloneness. Then again, I hardly had any free time either. Between recordings, photo shoots, concerts and CD signing's I was always swamped. I hardly even had time to breathe.

I sighed and started for the kitchen, hoping to pick up a bite to eat before I left for the shoot. I texted Demetri, telling him to get the limo ready as I walked into the kitchen. The curtains were wide open and Renata was sitting at the kitchen table, a newspaper in her hands. She jumped up as I came in, dropping the paper on the table.

"Miss Isabella, good morning," She exclaimed, shooting me a warm smile.

I nodded, "I'd like a croissant and-," I started, but much to my annoyance Renata cut me off.

"A warm croissant cut in two halves; one with low fat feta and tomatoes and the other with fresh fruits and low fat cream," She headed into the storage room for a second and pulled out a tray with my food on it. She handed it to me, smiling.

"Why… how did you.." I trailed off, taking the tray.

Renata smirked, "Miss, you have been eating the same thing for a week," She murmured, looking down.

"Yeah, well I usually get a craving to eat something-,"

Renata cut me off again, "every week or so. I read it in Seventeen mag. There was whole article about your eating styles. I showed it to Miss Brandon and she was laughing," Her German accent rang clear and she started to giggle.

I glared at her, "I'd like it very much if you didn't cut me off, Renata," I told her, firmly. I took the tray from her and shot her a disapproving look.

She looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it bothered you. Tut mir Leid," She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"It means I'm very sorry in German," Renata's green eyes were embarrassed and I felt a little bad but not enough to do anything.

"You should be," I replied, sitting down at the table. She picked up her newspaper and tucked it under her arm.

"I'm going to go clean your room. Have a nice day, Frau-I mean, Miss- Isabella," She shot me a small smile and with that she was off. I watched her hurry out for a couple of seconds before turning to my food. I quickly downed my savory side of the croissant and walked over to the fridge to get something to eat. I smiled a little as I saw that Renata had already prepared for me some fresh Grapefruit juice, which was my latest juice addiction. I pulled it out, and set it on the table. I sat back down and munched on my sweet side of the croissant and took gulps of my juice in between. When I was done, I got up not bothering to even put the plate in the sink. I mean, we had a house keeper to do that for us. I headed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly, before flicking my cell phone open. Demetri had replied, saying that the limo was ready now. I grabbed my black tote bag, slipping into it my cell phone, my iPod and my wallet.

"Bye," I called to no one in particular as I headed to the front door. I closed it carefully behind me, not wanting to wake Alice and Jasper. I pressed the button for the elevator, tapping my fingers impatiently on the wall. I decided to text Jacob.

**To: **Jacob **From: **Bella

_I'm finishing up early today. Maybe we could meet up? B xx_

I sent it just as the elevator arrived. I got in and pressed the button for the ground floor. An old lady stood by me in the elevator, watching me through her brown glasses. Her black beady eyes bore into me, freaking me out. She didn't say anything.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, looking at her sideways.

The lady shrugged, "You're Isabella Star, aren't you?" She looked amused, and she pushed her glasses upwards.

I nodded, "Yeah I am, but hold the autographs and photos, I'm in a hurry," I explained, waiting for the ting of the elevator.

The woman snorted, "I'm not a fan of yours. My grandchildren are though. Your voice is the rubbish I keep telling them to turn down," She raised an eyebrow and leaned onto her stick.

"That's not very nice, woman," I snarled, whirling away from her. _Why the hell was the elevator taking so long? _

The lady chuckled, "And you're not very polite. It's a shame, you're a pretty little thing," She murmured, just as the elevator tinged and the door opened.

"I know I'm hot, everyone confirms it. I don't need some old freaky woman bitch telling me so," I snapped, hurrying away from her towards where Demetri and Ralph were standing.

"But I think you need to wash your mouth out with soap," She informed me, as she passed by. I glared at her, swearing under my breath.

I must have been seething, because Demetri shot me a confused look, "What's wrong, miss?" He murmured.

"Nothing, let's go," My tone must have been sharp because he looked taken aback. He shrugged and they led me out of the building. Paparazzi were waiting outside, yelling questions and I swore again as I realized the old lady was talking to one of them and pointing at me. I looked away, hurrying into the waiting limo.

"Drive!" I yelled at Jared, who was leaning on the driving wheel. He sat up and started the engine. I sighed in relief as I watched the paparazzi fade into the distance. Oh great, there would probably be some article in some tabloid tomorrow about me being mean to old people. I sighed and leaned back. I pulled out my cell phone, but strangely enough Jacob hadn't replied. He usually replied in a minute or something; he was always on his cell phone updating his Squeak or Twitter or whatever profile.

"Good morning, Ella," I heard a cheerful voice chirp. I looked back to see Jess sitting behind me with Emily who waved a little. I didn't wave back.

"Hello," I muttered, turning back.

"Ready for the shoot?" She asked, brightly.

I nodded, but I didn't reply. I looked out of the black tinted windows and sighed.

"You're on the front of today's tabloid," Jessica informed me, a few seconds later. She held out the newspaper and I took it, reluctantly.

**Star and Lovato 'Dance Baby Dance' the night away at The Cave **was printed in big bold black letters. I rolled my eyes and read on:

_The two teen stars were spotted last night partying with a whole lot of people at New York's hottest and most secluded club, The Cave. Both are releasing upcoming albums in the next month. Some partyers even said they gave a special performance at the club; a duet from Isabella's upcoming CD 'The Story of Me'. Star, who is rumored to be cheating on her long term boyfriend Jacob Black with 17 again star Zac Efron, was seen leaving the club at almost 6 in the morning, a drunk looking Jacob Black in tow. Could this good sweet girl next door really be a partying druggie? Only time will tell…_

I rolled my eyes, and flicked the tabloid away, disgusted. The article then went on to quote some 'insiders' who were at the club with us, and then there was some talking about the stupid Zac Efron rumor. I handed the paper back to Jess, who grinned.

"Any publicity is good publicity," She stated, taking back the paper and throwing it with half a dozen others.

"Maybe. Anything other about me?" I asked, suspiciously.

She shrugged, "Nothing much. There's an article about the best hairstyles in Teen Vogue and you're down as the best simple wavy hairstyle," She shoved the page in my face and I looked at it for a second. Under the subtitle **'Best Simple Wavy Hairstyle' **was a headshot of me tipping my head to the side so that my hair was all wavy and chocolate colored and long. It was a good look for me.

I nodded, just as the limo came to a stop. "Have fun in the shoot then you're free for the day. You have a busy day tomorrow though," Jessica warned me, as I started out of the limo. I nodded, and Emily followed me out. Demetri and Ralph helped us through the paps and into the Vogue building. I was ushered into a room where a million tiny girls in black clothes dragged me into a changing room. They pulled off my clothes and started dressing me in a million different outfits. I sighed, a bored expression on my face. I was used to it. In the end, they decided on a gray tank top, a gray and black puffy skirt and some black fishnet leggings. My hair was styled with the help of Emily and some vogue stylists all puffy and big with a pompadour. My eyes were made to look extra wide surrounded by big rings of black eyeliner and my eyelashes were coated in black mascara. My eyelids were dusted with smoky gray shadow and on my lips was a dark color of lip gloss. I looked sort of like the Corpse bride, but I didn't mention that to anyone.

When I was done, they led me into a big room where photographers had set up their things for the shoots. Various backgrounds were set up and some models were already being photographed. "Where am I supposed to be?" I asked a girl in black who was standing beside me.

"You're over there," Her small pale face was devoid of emotion and her long blonde hair was pulled back so sharply I was surprised her roots didn't tear.

"Okay," I replied.

"I'll show you," She said, a few seconds later in a bored voice. I nodded and let her lead me over to a section in the room where a gray background was set up. In the center, there was a puffy looking gray recliner and some pillows on the ground.

"Seth," The blonde girl called, sounding uninterested again. Was she always this bored?

"Yes, Jane?" The photographer asked. He got up and grinned at me.

"Isabella," He exclaimed. I smiled back as I realized it was Seth Clearwater, the photographer I'd gone out with the night before to The Cave with Jacob and Nessie. He was dressed in some black pants and a light blue short sleeved shirt which looked great with his tanned skin. His black sunglasses were pushed back in his black shaggy hair.

"Hey Seth," I replied, heading over to him.

"So you guys know each other?" Jane's voice had a tiny hint of emotion, but when we both nodded her face went blank again.

"Great well, I must go. Call if you need anything Miss Star," She muttered, before rushing off with the other girls.

"How you been, girl? You working the fishnet leggings, you know," He winked at me and I giggled.

"I work it all, Mr. Clearwater," I joked back, shooting him a small smile.

He grinned, "Let us see about that. Ready for the shoot?" He asked.

I nodded, "Hell yeah, but I didn't know you worked at Vogue," I commented as he ushered me into the set.

Seth shrugged, "Yeah well, I work here and there," He explained, sounding carefree. He smiled at me, and I realized he was a really nice person.

"Cool," I commented, and he nodded.

"I know. Okay, let's finish the shoot or else Jane will come bug us again," Seth hissed under his breath, looking over to where Jane was scribbling something down in a small notebook. She was chattering with some other girls and a photographer who resembled her a little.

"That's her brother, Alec," Seth explained.

"Alec Volturi?" I asked, unable to believe that this was the guy Alice had dated a couple of months ago.

Seth shrugged, "I think that's their surname," He commented, just as Jane looked over and glared for some reason.

"Let's get to work," I replied, glaring back at her.

Seth grinned, "Whoa, you're fierce Isabella," He commented.

"Call me Bella or Bells, whatever works for you," I replied, turning to him and smiling.

"Cool. Bells, okay. Well, I want you to lie down on the recliner and dangle your head back He instructed and I followed his order. I leaned back, trying not to fall and let my hair fall backwards.

"Now look bored as you look upwards," Seth instructed, bringing the camera so it was right over my face. I put on my most indifferent facial expression and the camera flashed.

"Great, now sit up and hug your knees to your chest and look totally innocent. Smile a little," Seth ordered and I followed them yet again, pasting a small smile on my face; just enough to make me look mischievous. There was a couple of flashes of camera and then I relaxed.

Seth laughed, "You're good,"

"I'm a pro," I replied, smirking.

He nodded, "I can tell. Okay, I need you to stand by the side of the recliner and just put your hand on it. Face backwards and tip your head to the side so all your beautiful hair is falling to the side. Now look back at me, but don't turn your body," The position was painful but I held it enough so he could get the shot.

After that, we did a couple of close ups, and then some landscape ones. We even did one when I was standing on top of the recliner, my hands spread out. I thought I looked stupid in that one, but Seth insisted I didn't. After we were done, he let me look at the photos before Jane hurried over.

"Are you done, Seth?" She asked, sounding hurried.

Seth nodded, "Yes, "He murmured, heading over to the camera and pulling out a giant film thing.

"Good because your next appointment is here," Jane explained, pushing her fringe back before hurrying off with the film.

"Well, you're a busy bee," I commented, with a grin.

Seth sighed, "I'm sorry, I wanted to hang with you-,"

I shook my head, "I get it. Maybe some other time." I smiled and he nodded, before hurrying off to remodel the set for the next model who was coming.

Emily hurried over to me, "You ready to leave?" She asked, and I nodded. She led me back to that same changing room and she helped me into my jeans and green shirt. The Make up artists removed my crazy panda make up and Emily reapplied a more natural style for me, and she styled my hair into a French plait, letting a long fringe fall from the other side.

We then headed back out to the limo that was waiting outside. Ralph helped me to my seat and slammed the door behind me.

"Where do you want to go?" Jared asked, from the front seat.

I shrugged and thought for a second, before turning to my cell. Jacob still hadn't replied. Maybe I could head over to his house and surprise him. If he wasn't home then there wasn't going to be any harm done. It was win-win situation.

"To Jake's villa," I ordered, smiling a little at my new plan. Maybe we could snuggle up like Alice and Jasper.

Jared nodded and the limo sped off to the part of New York with all the villas and such. We had to pass through this giant gate that the paparazzi weren't allowed through but they sometimes snuck in anyway. I had enough money to buy a villa but I preferred Alice and my apartment. It was special to me. We'd been living in it ever since we came to NY and it was a part of my life that I didn't want to let go of. We stopped at the Black Villa where Jacob lived with his two sisters Rebecca and Rachel. Rachel was a writer and Rebecca or 'Becca' as we called her, was an interior designer. Demetri opened the limo door for me. I got out, smiling. I was going to see Jacob. I pressed the doorbell that would open the gate, but there was no reply for a few seconds then a girly voice who I recognized as Rachel answered.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Bella. Is Jacob in?" I questioned, crossing my fingers.

"One minute…. BECCA, IS JACOB IN?" I heard her yell, and I had to cover my hand over the speaker phone in order not to become deaf.

"I think he's in. We haven't seen him since last night; he's in his room… I think… WHAT?" She yelled again.

"Oh… Becca saw him this morning apparently but only for two seconds," She put in.

"Ookay?" I said, unsure of how to reply.

"So come in," She replied, cheerily and with that, the gate buzzed open and I walked in. It closed after me and I hurried to the front door.

Rachel opened the door before I could ring the doorbell. She hugged me, "How's my favorite pop star?" She smirked at me and ruffled my fringe.

"How's my favorite writer?" I replied, as she ushered me into the house.

She frowned, leading me through the hallway. "Not good. I have writer's block and I hate writers block," She complained, sounding annoyed.

I grinned, "You'll get past it," I assured her.

She sighed, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "I hope so. I really do. Or else I'll never publish this," She complained.

"Never say never," I muttered, causing her to wink at me.

"I think you've been listening to too many songs by 'The Fray'." She replied and I smiled.

"Maybe," I murmured.

"So, you know where Jacob's room is… I'll be in my study if you need anything," She muttered, and with that she started into a room to the right. I nodded, and hurried towards the elevator. Jacob's room was on the third floor. Rachel had the first floor which she shared with her long term boyfriend Paul while Rebecca had the second floor. Jacob had the third floor. I pressed the number 3 and waited for the elevator doors to open. There was some elevator music and I couldn't help but grin as I recognized my voice. He had put my own song as the elevator music. That was sweet. I smiled again as the doors opened. Jacob's bedroom was the furthest room to the left; at least I'd been in it enough times to know that.

I walked to his room, hoping he was in fact in there. Maybe we could hang out today like a regular girlfriend and boyfriend, being just Jacob and Bella instead of Isabella Star and Jacob Black the famous people. I stopped in front of the door, trying to decide whether to knock or just open it and surprise him. I decided to surprise him. I took a deep breath and flung open the door. I was wrong. He wasn't the only one who was surprised; I was too.

I gasped as I took in the scene in front of me. Jacob was in his room all right, but so was a certain copper haired Italian model. Nessie Cullen to be exact. He was sprawled across his bed, his chest bare and only in stripy boxers and she was in his arms, dressed in only (if you could even call it dressed) a pair of small black panties and a black and pink bra. She had her thin arms wound into his thick black hair and she was nibbling on his ear.

I looked away, disgusted and Jacob got up, looking shocked and for the first time I had ever seen him; scared. He came and put his arm on me. "Bella, it's not what you think," He whispered, smelling strongly of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Don't touch me," I replied, icily. I stepped away, and started out of the room. He yanked on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I-I," He trailed off.

"You what, Jacob? I loved you. I fucking _loved_ you," I hissed, feeling my eyes sting with tears. I couldn't let him see me cry.

"I still love you, honestly. I mean… I really do…"

"Then why are you sleeping with Ms. Slut here? We haven't even slept together yet," I reminded him.

"Bella… that's the whole point. I needed to… my teste.." He trailed off ,and I just shot him a dirty look.

"Don't give me that crap. I mean it. We're OVER, Jacob Black," I replied, coldly and I started out of the door.

"Bella wait…" He ran after me, but I got into the lift and closed the door. That was when the avalanche of tears started spewing down my face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was worth the wait, and I'll try to update as soon as I can, promise!**

**REVIEW please (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Demi Lovato or Vogue or anything else… **


	13. BreakUp

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 12- Break-Up**

**A/N****: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. I had school and everything =( I hope that you guys are all well and I really want to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck with me through all these chapters (: You're all the best!**

**I hope you enjoy this (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I don't remember when the elevator stopped moving. All I could remember was that I was crying and then the doors opened and Rachel and Rebecca rushed towards me, looking alarmed. I remember Rebecca carrying me into her arms and taking me to the living room while Rachel warmed some milk to calm me down. I remembered sipping the milk, not even caring that it was full cream. Nothing mattered anymore. I remembered Jacob rushing into the room, looking frantic and upset, wanting to talk to me. I remembered screaming at him until Rachel and Rebecca told him to stay away from me. I remembered him shooting me a hurt look, before storming back upstairs no doubt back to Nessie. Nessie who I'd thought was my friend. Things were never as they seemed.

I remembered being led outside after sufficient time to my limo. Rachel and Rebecca had both hugged me, insisting that they would deal with Jacob. I remembered telling them it didn't matter as I climbed into the limo and curled up into a ball. Rebecca hugged me one last time before the limo took off towards our house. I got a couple of text messages from Jacob. I ignored them at first, before they got more and more frequent and I decided to switch off my phone. I remembered throwing it onto the floor after looking at my iPhone wallpaper which was a shot of Jacob and me a couple of weeks ago at some party. He had his arm around my waist and I was kissing his cheek. We looked so in love. I wondered if he'd still loved me then or if he'd been going behind my back with someone else. I didn't trust him anymore.

I remember the limo stopping and Jared telling me we were there. I hardly heard him. I closed my eyes and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and carry me. I felt the flash of cameras but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was be home. Get away from Jacob and the world. God, I had loved him so much. Way too much for his own good and mine. I remembered being carried upstairs and placed on the couch. Renata had fretted around me, offering me drinks and food which I rejected, only wanting to curl up on the couch and stare at the floor. Demetri, who had apparently carried me up, hadn't left until he was sure I would be okay.

I remembered assuring him I would be fine. I was being politer than usual because I was too tired to be mean. It look a lot of effort. I remembered Renata bringing me a hot chocolate anyway and I took it, offering her a thankful smile. Alice wasn't home yet. She was probably out with Jasper. He was a great guy; I could tell he'd never cheat on her. Not like that scumbag I was dating. Jacob. Fresh tears poured out of my eyes as I thought of him and how gullible I'd been. I was Isabella Star, yet he had fooled me. I had loved him. Truly loved him and that was why I was so upset now. He had been playing with me.

I remembered wiping my eyes, forgetting that I was holding the mug of hot chocolate. It spilled over me and over the floor. I didn't even feel the pain and I hadn't realized I'd screamed until Renata ran into the room, a cool wet dishrag in hand. She cleaned me up and wiped the floor, before carrying me into the bathroom. I let her clean me up, and she helped me into a pair of flannel pajamas; comfy light blue ones. She then put me in my bed, kissing me on the cheek.

I remembered thanking her, feeling genuinely grateful. I had even smiled at her, and that was probably the first time. She'd flicked off the lights and told me to call her if I needed anything. Sleep didn't come to me. I lay in bed thinking of all the happy memories, of all the happy things Jacob had told me and most of all of how stupid I had been.

My door creaked open later. I didn't know what time it was; all I knew was that my eyes were wet with tears. The tears didn't want to stop coming. "Bella!" I heard Alice exclaim, and then she crawled into bed with me, wrapping her arms around me. I bawled into her shoulder, and told her everything that had happened. She was disgusted as I knew she would be and she rubbed my shoulder and told me things that a best friend should at such a time. I fell asleep to the sound of her voice but it was not a peaceful sleep.

It was a sleep filled with bad dreams. Of dreams where I would be in a hallway and every door I'd open Jacob would be kissing another girl. I woke up sweating, and pushed the covers off. Alice was gone, to her own bed. I hurried outside, slipping on my fluffy slippers. I picked Sparkles up from on my recliner to offer me some company and headed to the living room.

Suddenly I had a craving for ice cream. I headed to the deep freezer, not caring that I was supposed to be on a diet. I pulled out the carton of 'Cookie Dough' and a spoon and headed over to the couch on the living room. I put Sparkles down beside me and ate in silence, savoring every bite of this sweet dessert. I tried hard not to remember that Cookie Dough was Jacob's favorite ice cream flavor but I didn't succeed. I ended up crying into the carton of Ben and Jerrys. I fell asleep on the couch again, my face tear stained and I had those awful dreams again.

The next time I woke up it was morning. I could tell from the windows that it was light outside, even though the blinds were shut. The ice cream carton had been taken away and someone had covered me with a white blanket. I sighed and pushed myself off the couch and headed to my bathroom. I washed my face, noting how awful I looked. I was a sad excuse for a teen pop star. I sighed again, exiting the bathroom after emptying my bladder.

Someone had opened the curtains in the living room and a big plate of food was set up on the coffee table. I sat down and started to eat, thankful. I had never eaten this much before. Guess being in depression did that for me. I started forking the oily bacon into my mouth, not caring how many calories went into every bite. Who cared? I didn't have to impress Jacob anymore.

"Good morning, Miss Bella," Renata hurried in, a cup of orange juice in her hand.

I mumbled a reply as I stuffed more egg into my mouth and she placed the cup of orange juice in front of me. I took it and sipped.

"It's fresh," She explained seconds later.

I nodded and she came forward with a piece of paper. "Miss Alice left this for you," she explained.

I took the paper, noting Alice's familiar scrawl:

_I'm going to work, Bells. I called Jessica and cancelled all your work things for today. Will meet up with Jasper and come back. Expect to find you more of your regular bitchy self. ;) Alice_

I rolled my eyes as I put the paper on the table. Renata scuttled towards the kitchen, humming a little.

"Renata?" I asked, as she neared the door.

She turned and nodded to me, "Yes, Miss?"

"Thank you for last night. I was in a terrible state," I commented, hardly believing that I was thanking her.

She smiled, "You are welcome, liebling. That Jacob doesn't know his loss. He will be groveling for you," She said, warmly.

I sighed, "I'm not sure if I want him back," I replied, before turning back to my breakfast. Or lunch or whatever it was.

Renata nodded, "You must do what your heart tells you, Frau Bella," She smiled at me one last time before heading into the kitchen, probably to wash up or something.

I finished my breakfast quickly and carried the tray to the kitchen where Renata was reading the tabloids. A headline caught my eye and I gasped.

"Can I see that?" I asked, resisting the urge to just snatch it from her hands.

She nodded, and handed it over. My eyes scanned the front page, hardly able to believe what was written:

**Star is Heartbroken and Grovelling for her Ex-Boyfriend Black.**

_The Teen Pop/Country Sensation was seen leaving Jacob Black's private Villa last night in her limo. She appeared to be crying and in a terrible condition. An insider later said that Jacob Black had broken up with her and she'd just collapsed into tears, begging him to take her back. That insider also said that Isabella had been unwilling to leave the Black premises and it took 2 of her bodyguards and Black's two sisters; Rachel and Rebecca to do so. _

_The star was also seen about a half hour later being carried into her New York apartment building, bawling her eyes out about the break up. It seems that she would do anything to get her sweetheart back. How did New Yorks hottest teen couple become splitsville? The reasons for break up will become clear soon-_

I threw the paper back on the table, blazing mad. Who was feeding them this crap? I sighed as Renata offered me a 'sorry' look. I headed back to the living room and picked up my iPhone from where Demetri had placed it last night on the counter.

I switched it on to see a million messages from Jacob. I deleted them all without reading them. I didn't even want to know what he wanted to say to me. It was over. I was never talking to him again. As if it was just my luck, a call came in from Jacob Black Private right at this second. I rolled my eyes and pressed 'reject'. The number dialed again, and I just left it to ring, singing along to 'The Story of Me' which was my ringtone. Jacob gave up calling after a while and I left the phone on the coffee table as I switched on the TV. I turned to E! where that Eric guy was presenting the E!s Teen Hotties.

He was saying something Justin Bieber's new movie 'Never Say Never' or something. I listened, chewing thoughtfully on my lip. So far so good. No news about our breakup. The next news story was about Emily Osments new album and that was okay too. I was just relaxing as he went on to the next story.

"And the hottest story of the day. Isabella Star and Jacob Black. Hmm… Why did they break up? What caused them to go splitsville? And why was Isabella bawling her eyes out? Find out on E!s Teen Hotties," I changed the channel quickly, not wanting to hear anymore. I swear if I heard the name Jacob Black one more time today…

My thoughts trailed off as I saw that one of my favorite movies 'A Walk To Remember' was on. Sure, I cried at the end but at least I would be crying over someone else and not my break up. I turned the volume up, called Renata to get me a bar of chocolate and settled down to watch the movie. I'd deal with the JB problem later.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing that! So fun… Tell me what you guys thought about it and I'll try (really hard) to update soon!**

**Peace out girl scout!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, E!, Justin Bieber (thankfully), A Walk To Remember, Ben and Jerry's or Emily Osment… **


	14. A Devious Plan

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 13- A Devious Plan**

**A/N: Guys I cannot begin to apologize and say how sorry I am for not updating for so long. Real life got in the way and I seriously didn't have time. (: Thanks for all who reviewed and stayed with me…**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. Finally Bedward will be getting 2gether (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_**A little recap:**_

_Bella has just caught Jacob cheating with Nessie. She's mad, sad and depressed. Alice has gone out to work and is going to meet Jasper afterwards, before returning to Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Alice's P.O.V**

I smiled as I stepped out onto the street. I had finished work for the day. I sighed as I thought of the long day of fittings with bitchy supermodels. They could certainly do your head in. My cell phone buzzed and I smiled as I read the message from Jasper.

_Meet you at Serendipity, darlin?_

I texted him back a 'hell yeah' before starting towards the subway. I had a car, Bella had bought it for me, but I didn't like to use it. As silly as it seemed, I preferred public transportation. It was easier than even the limo.

10 minutes later, I was off the subway and in front of the café Jasper had picked out on 60th street and I headed in, looking around the café with a small smile. I noticed Jasper sitting on a table for two in the corner, and he waved me over. I headed towards the table and sat down opposite him, smiling at him.

"Hey," I muttered, leaning across the table to kiss him. He kissed me back softly.

"How are you? How was work?" He asked, his green eyes looking as green as the leaves I would see in forests.

I nodded, "It was okay as it could be," I explained, "What about your day?"

"My brother was extra moody today for some reason. He's been very boring company. How's Isabella?" Jasper asked me.

I sighed, "You know about the Jacob Black thing don't you?"

"Yeah, it was on TMZ and E! all morning," Jasper pointed out, sadly. "Jacob Black's a jerk,"

" You can say that again," I murmured as the waitress came over.

"Welcome to Serendipity. What can I bring you?" She handed us each a small brown menu and I flipped through it. Most of the things were desserts and such but that was all I felt I could have right now. I needed the sugar after the stressful day I had had.

"What's good?" Jasper asked me.

"Mmmm… The frozen hot chocolate," I replied, putting the menu down.

"We'll have two of those, and some brownies. Anything else, Ali?" Jasper asked, and I shook my head.

"So two frozen hot chocolate's and a batch of Serendipity's special brownies?" The waitress asked and Jasper and I both nodded as she hurried off.

"Have you been here before?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, loads. Bella and I come here for GNOS," I pointed out.

"GNO's?" In his southern accent, it sounded a little funny and I couldn't help but giggle at his sweetness.

"Girls nights out," I clarified and he nodded.

"Cool. So guess what I was thinking," Jasper grinned.

"What?"

"Well Isabella- I mean Bella's- all depressed and all that and my brothers a grouch.. so I was thinking how about we set them up?" Jasper's green eyes were lighting up like Christmas lights.

I grinned, "Like a blind date?"

"Yeah,"

"How did I not think about that?" I asked, pondering over his idea and deciding it was a good one. Bella needed a new date to get her mind off Jacob and the break up. This would be perfect.

"Is your brother cute?" I asked.

"Are you really asking me that?" Jasper shot me a weird look and I grinned and watched as he pulled out his cell phone and started typing something into it. A few seconds later, he shoved it my way and I looked at the picture of a copper haired guy with green eyes and a totally cute smile.

"Jumping Jeremiahs, he's gorgeous," I cried out, causing a few people to look at me in confusion.

"No comment," Jasper muttered.

"You're more gorgeous though," I offered him a flirty smile and handed him back the cell phone.

"Nice try," Jasper replied, "So tomorrow night, is Bella free?"

"I'll make sure she is," I said, surely.

"Where should the date be?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's favorite type of food is Japanese. So how is Nobu?" I asked, naming one of her favorite restaurants.

"Where is that?" Jasper asked.

" 105 Hudson Street, Manhattan," I stated. I'd memorized the address because of all the times Bella and I had gone there, mostly for her birthday's and such.

"Okay. Dress code?"

"Upscale casual. Like jeans and a dressy shirt," I stated, and Jasper nodded, seeming to be making mental notes.

"Oh and another thing, my brother hates Isabella Star," Jasper pointed out.

"Well, don't tell him it's her then. It'll be a little surprise," I smiled and Jasper nodded again.

"Fine. And we'll be there too, like undercover or something?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper this isn't a mission impossible movie," I smirked, "We'll just be there on a regular date,"

"Okay, can't wait," He smiled at me as the waitress brought over our order.

Jasper took a sip of his frozen hot chocolate. "Wow, this is good," He commented.

I smiled, pushing a strand of black hair out of my hair and taking a sip of my own drink. "I told you so," I mumbled.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"So you know the plan?" I asked Jasper a couple of hours later in front of my apartment.

"Yeah, gotcha. Make Edward come no matter what," Jasper noted and I smiled.

"That's my guy," I pecked him quickly on the cheek and gave him a tiny wave.

"See you tomorrow night," Jasper called as I stepped into the elevator and started up towards Bella. I just hoped she wasn't going to be stubborn about this date thing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Let me get this straight. So you want me to go out with Jasper's brother, this Edward guy, two days after I broke up with Jacob Black?" Bella demanded, 10 minutes later.

I sighed, "Yeah basically," I replied, folding my arms across my chest.

"No, Alice. I'm not ready to date yet," Bella complained with a pout.

"Sure you are. You're Isabella Marie Star. Of course you are," I urged her, watching her pick up a bar of chocolate and take a big bite.

"Since when do you eat chocolate? Didn't you say it ruined your 'perfect figure'?" I asked, momentarily distracted.

Bella sighed, "Since I found out it was deelish. Anyway, back to the date thing; why do you want me to go so much?"

"I don't want you to mope around forever. And besides, you have to show Jacob you're an independent hot totally cool woman who doesn't need him," I reminded her with a smile.

Bella ran a hand through her brown hair, "If I agree to go tomorrow night to this date with Jasper's brother, will you leave me and my chocolate in peace?" She narrowed her eyes at me, as she placed another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes, but you're weird," I muttered.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I don't care. And didn't you say you'd leave?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm heading to my room. Do you want me to pick out an outfit for your date tomorrow night?" I asked, hopefully, as I got up out of the couch and started into the room.

"Sure," She said, and I nodded, closing the door of my room.

"RENATA, get me some more CHOCOLATE!" I heard Bella yell and I chuckled to myself. Phase one of our plan complete. Now all I had to do was make sure Edward had agreed too.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Jasper's P.O.V**

"Edward, man, you need to get out of the hotel room," I informed him as I sat down next to him on the couch.

Edward had his eyes focused on some program on TV, and I watched as he flicked through the channels, looking bored. "I do get out. And besides, we're leaving soon,"

I ignored his last comment. "What would you say if I told you I found you a date for tomorrow night?" I grinned at him.

Edward just rolled his eyes, "I'd say I'm not interested in dating a girl from New York when we're leaving anyway soon," He replied.

"Come on! Don't be a bore. Alice says she's really pretty and nice," I tried to tempt him but he didn't look very convinced.

"Why do you want me to go out with her?" Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm sick of you just being alone all the time. You have only had one girlfriend or something in your whole life, man. That's not normal. You're practically a freak," I informed him.

"I don't care if I'm a freak. Other people's opinions don't matter to me," Edward stated.

"Oh come on. Please Edward. Alice just texted me saying her friend said that she'd be up for it. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly to stand her up would it," I muttered, using the 'moral' card.

Edward sighed, "Her friend agreed to go?"

I nodded, "Yeah, come on. It's just one date. If you don't like her, you don't have to see her again," I informed him.

"Fine, I'll go. Where is this date supposed to be?" Edward murmured and I grinned, feeling happy at my accomplishment. Edward and Isabella were going out tomorrow night. I just hoped that Edward wouldn't walk out when he found out who she was.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys… I know that that was really lame and boring and short but I had to write a little something to get back into the story. The next chapter will have Bella and Edward's date.. finally we're getting to the good stuff! **

**Hope you liked it and review (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (: **


	15. The Date

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 14- The Date**

**A/N: Hey guys… I'm so sorry about this being so late but I was busy with Christmas and all that (: Happy Holiday season to all the best readers in the world! **

**I wanted to thank all those who reviewed. Every time I saw one of your reviews, I smiled. They really mean a lot to me. **

**Finally, Bedwards date! I feel like this was WAY overdue!**

**Anyway, enough of my authors notes… enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I fingered the red silk Alice Brandon top I had on, and smoothed my hands down my black Citizens of Humanity jeans, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Emily had just styled my hair into soft waves and my make up was first date perfect; natural and not too much. Too much make up on a first date spelled slut or someone wanting to go too far.

I sighed as I turned around to face my best friend who was putting lipstick on her lips. She smiled at me, encouragingly. "You'll love Jasper's brother. He's a right hottie," She said, smacking her lips together,

"I don't know," I told her honestly, "I'm not over Jay yet,"

Alice sighed, "Don't worry, Bells. You will be soon. Edward's great," She explained.

I hoped he was. But most of all I just hoped this date would be over. I'd go, and pretend to like him a little-just for Alice's sake of course, and then I'd trudge back home and sneak under the covers and pig out on chocolate fudge ice cream. My favorite.

I just sighed, as my cell phone started to ring. It was Ralph, which meant the limo was here. I pressed reject and grabbed my red purse, before Alice and I took off downstairs.

"Bye Renata. We're outie," Alice called, but I didn't say anything. She had hardly any significance to me. Sure, she'd been nice to me in the past few days but that didn't make us BFF or something.

Alice and her newly acquired boyfriend were also having a date in Nobu. I loved that restaurant and Alice knew it, which was why she set up the date there, so I couldn't make an excuse about not liking it. She was devious, my little friend Alice, but I loved her all the same.

We hurried down the elevator to the lobby. Demetri and Ralph were standing there, looking very much like what bodyguards should; all buff and like the men in black.

"Ready to go, Miss Star?" They asked me.

I nodded, and with Alice beside me, and Demetri and Ralph on each of my sides, we headed out into the crowds of paparazzi.

"Is it true that you're over Jacob Black and you're going out on another date tonight with another hottie?" One asked me.

I nodded, "I'm over Jacob Black 100 percent. And yeah, I am going out on a date," I told them, shooting an assertive smile. The camera's flashed and they scribbled furiously into their notebooks.

Alice nudged me, "Come on, we're going to be late," She hissed.

"Is the lucky date Zac Efron?" A paparazzi asked.

I shot them a dazzling smile, "No comment," I responded, before allowing Demetri and Ralph to steer Alice and me into the limo. The camera's flashed, blinding my eyes but I was happy because I realized I really was over Jacob Black. I was telling the truth.

"You do realize this is going to be all over the news by tomorrow," Alice buckled her seatbelt, and pulled her plush light pink purse onto her knee. It matched her light pink cardigan and vest set, and white miniskirt. She was dressed to the nines as usual. That was just Alice Brandon.

I shot her a satisfied smile, "I know," I responded, opening the mini fridge and pulling out a sparkling water. I handed one to Alice, who shot me a worried look.

"Are you okay? Weren't you just saying you aren't over Jacob?" She raised a perfectly shaped black eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Well, I just realized I am, and that makes me extremely happy," I informed her, and with that, we sped off towards Nobu.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS********

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Remember," I told Jasper in the limo that had come to pick us up for our dates, "I'm only doing this for…" I trailed off, scratching my forehead. "Why am I doing this again?"

Jasper chuckled, looking out the window at the brilliant lights of New York's nightlife. "So that you're not a freak?" He put in.

I rolled my eyes at him, "No, remember I said I don't care what people think," I stated.

Jasper just grinned, "You're my brother and I love you, but sometimes you're a real weirdo," He said, straightening his dark wash jeans and gray shirt.

I just smirked at him, "I like being a weirdo. It's better than being normal," I muttered, rolling my eyes as a big Isabella Marie Star billboard emerged in front of us. It was advertising her new album, The Story of Me. Who would call an album that anyway? Only an arrogant, self absorbed bitch would.

"Did you see that Isabella Marie Star billboard? Does she know that she's wasting a whole lot of our earth's resources?" I demanded of my brother, who looked sort of nervous for some reason.

"mmmm," He commented, looking away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

Jasper offered me a nervous smile, "It's nothing. Just Alice date jitters," He responded not meeting my eyes, as we pulled up in front of Nobu.

Jasper checked his watch, "Cool, we're early," He said, before getting out of the limo. I sighed and followed his lead. I didn't even want to be on this date. I just wanted tonight to be over and to be returning back to Texas soon.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS********

**Bella's P.O.V**

I strained my eyes as I peered around the restaurant. "Can you see them anywhere?" I asked.

Alice scanned the tables, biting her lip as she shook her head.

"Do you think Jasper's brother stood me up?" I asked, with a whimper.

"I'm not sure, but Jasper sure as hell wouldn't stand _me _up," She responded, trying to be helpful but failing.

"And there's paparazzi here, I can tell," I mumbled.

"Oh there Jasper is, and that must be his brother," Alice cried, a few seconds later. She gestured to where Jasper was grinning like an idiot on a table for two, and a guy with a mop of copper colored sex hair and sparkling green eyes, very much like Jasper's but brighter, sat at a table beside him, looking weary. I gasped as I realized this was the guy I'd seen at Barnes and Nobles. The one who'd stopped the books from falling onto me.

I felt my stomach flutter as his eyes met my own and widened. He was then saying something to Jasper, scowling. Jasper was talking back, but by the time we reached their tables they'd stopped talking. Alice and Jasper took off to a booth far away from us, and that left me and Jasper's brother staring at each other.

"Hi," I said, taking the seat in front of him, and putting my purse down.

"Hello," The guy replied, speaking between gritted teeth.

"It's you again. Remember from Barnes and Nobles?" I asked, a little nervous for some reason. He was gorgeous; a Greek god. His presence made even me- who had one of the biggest egos out there- nervous.

"I remember," He said, not meeting my eyes for some reason.

A few seconds passed and the waiter came over, looking shocked as he realized it was me, "Yeah, I'm Isabella Marie Star. I'd like to have…" I rattled off my order, before turning to Jasper's brother.

"And you?" The waiter asked, looking edgy. He kept throwing looks between me and Edward.

Edward ordered too, and then the waiter was gone. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a couple of seconds, then I spoke up.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Edward," He responded a little coldly. He was so different from back in Barnes and Nobles. He was mean.

"Nice name," I muttered. He didn't reply.

I sighed, "I just have to ask you… what's wrong?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "It's just… I can't believe my brother set me up with one of the biggest bitches in America," He replied, letting his eyes meet mine for one second.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS********

**Edward's P.O.V**

Isabella's eyes widened, making her look even more attractive than she looked before. "W-what?" She asked, looking a little upset.

"Well, you don't care that your billboard is taking up so much of our worlds electricity, you act like a bitch to everyone you meet and you were dating one of the most arrogant freak models to walk the earth, so you must be pretty damn arrogant too," I burst out, causing a few people to look at us and whisper.

Isabella's jaw dropped, "How dare you speak to me like that?" She shouted.

"I can speak the way I want to," I responded, simply.

Isabella shook her head, "You don't know me. You can't judge me," She replied, with a sigh.

"I know enough about you to judge you," I stated, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She was gorgeous; there was no doubt about that.

Isabella shook her head, "No, you don't. That's just what you think. I may be stuck up and spoilt, but I have a story. A bad history," She looked like she was going to cry.

I didn't say anything as the waiter brought over some soup for us. Isabella was just staring at the soup, looking deep in thought.

I handed her a spoon, and she took it, sighing. "I'll tell you my story Edward after we eat. We can go out and have a walk and I'll tell you," She replied.

"Why would you tell me? You hardly know me… I barely know you," I pointed out to her, taking a sip of my soup.

Isabella's eyes met my own, "I d-don't know… I just feel like we have some sort of connection," She replied, rather uneasily. She then started to eat her own soup.

We finished the rest of our meal in peace and when I was about to pay Isabella shook her head. "The meal's already been paid for," She whispered, before she started out the door. I followed her and we started walking through the beautiful garden that was behind the restaurant. Isabella's bodyguards followed, not close enough to eavesdrop but close enough to protect her from any danger.

"Do you want to hear my story?" She asked, a few seconds later. Her brown eyes were rich and honest, and I realized then how much I loved them. They were so beautiful and doe like and they just suited her so well. They matched perfectly with her wavy brown hair.

"If you want to tell me it," I replied carefully not wanting to hurt her feelings.

She shrugged, "Okay, well… I wasn't always living in New York. I was born in Forks, Washington. So was Alice. We both lived there until Junior year of High School. My dad had always been there for me. My mom was kind of unreliable. She'd come in after partying with her friends at 2 in the morning, and she'd be drunk and plain mean. She used to beat me up sometimes. But my dad loved her so much, he couldn't let her go. When I was a Sophomore in High School, my dad died. He got this sudden case of colon cancer, and even the doctors couldn't stop it," Isabella's eyes suddenly brimmed over with tears. She wiped them away hastily.

"I'm…sorry," I whispered. I honestly didn't know that about her.

She shook her head, "There's more Edward. Even that could have been a happy ending. When my dad died, my mom started to beat me up even more, saying it was my fault my dad got the disease. I used to spend days crying. My only savior was my songwriting, music and my best friend Alice. She was like my sister. I wouldn't have been able to make it through without her," She responded.

"My mom got this boyfriend, a few months after dad died, who used to beat me up too. He hated me. He thought that I was taking away his 'Renee time'. I hated him too. I told Alice everything. Soon after, mom ran off with him. His name was Phil," She said it with such hate; I could tell he'd been very mean to her.

"Then what?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the rest of the heartbreaking story, but wanting to know how she got to where she was.

"Well, mom left me, and Alice convinced her parents to take me in for a while. It was for a year, until we were juniors. Then I was singing at the school talent show, and Mike, from Newton Records was there. He wanted to sign me, and I agreed, after all nobody could stop me. I was almost an emancipated adult. Alice and I decided to run off to New York and she was following her dream to be a fashion designer too," She continued.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Brandon agreed, just like that?" I asked, with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well yeah… they believed that life was the true education. They got us our apartment and until Alice and I started doing well, we lived there, until we bought the apartment in SoHo," She explained.

"And that was how you started being famous and you got your happily ever after?" I asked.

Isabella laughed, "If only it were that easy. When I started to become famous, and I'd changed my last name legally from Swan (my previous name) to Star, because I didn't want to be connected to my mother in any way, the devil herself appeared. She claimed to have improved and become way better. She lived with us for a while, until she started to get drunk again. Alice's company was kicking off well, and a guy who worked there called Nate caught mom's eye. She starting dating him, even though he was 20 her minor- he was 19 and she was 39. She claimed they were in love, and taking some of my well earned funds, she ran off with him," She spat, looking disgusted.

"And did you see her again?" I asked.

Isabella shook her head, "She tried to contact me once or twice, but I filed a restraining order against her. She can't be near me," She sounded upset.

"Isabella, you filed a restraining order against your mother?" I asked.

She nodded, "She deserved it. And please don't call me Isabella, my mom used to when she was mad," She pleaded.

I nodded, "Bella, you really opened my eyes," I whispered, a couple of seconds later when I was sure she was done talking.

Bella sighed, "See, you shouldn't have judged me. I've had a hard past, and that's part of the reason I'm so snobbish… I guess I just wanted to…"

"Make people feel as hurt as you felt?" I asked.

Bella gulped for a second, then nodded. "I suppose so," She whispered, before shivering. I handed her my jacket and she slipped it on.

"Thanks," She muttered.

I shrugged, "It's okay…and I'm sorry about being mean to you before. I had no right," I said, running a hand through my hair.

Bella smiled at me, "It's okay… you didn't know. Nobody ever knows," She explained.

"Do you want to hear about me? I'm sorry my past isn't as exciting as yours, but if you want I can tell you," I ushered her over to a bench, and both sat down.

Bella looked eager, "Sure, spill!" She demanded, with such enthusiasm I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well here goes…"

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS********

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Well I was born in Aransas Pass, Texas, 21 and a bit years ago, to Esme Cullen and Carlisle Masen. I'd always been a fan of human rights and all that. I love GreenPeace and I hope to one day be a part of it. I want to make a difference. A year after my birth, my annoying little brother Jasper was born, but he was different to me. He was into the urban things. He loved dance and singing and when he got old enough, and you were famous enough, he was obsessed with you. To be honest, I'd always hated you. I never knew you'd been so abused and had such a bad history," He murmured.

I smiled at him, "It's okay… anything else?" She asked.

"Well, Um…. I go to the University of Texas and I study Human Rights and my brother studies Mass Communication. His biggest dream was to meet you," Edward explained, looking slightly amused.

"Jasper, huh?" I asked, remembering how nervous Jasper had been on our date. It hadn't really been a date though; I'd blown him off to go to Jacob's birthday party.

Edward nodded, and we both didn't say anything for a second. His amazing emerald colored eyes just stared into mine as we sat on the bench.

"Can I tell you something, Bella?" I loved the way he said my name. I was being pathetic but it was true. His voice just made it sound even better than when anybody else said it.

"Sure," I murmured, wondering what he could possibly have to say. I snuggled into his jacket, loving how warm it was and how much it smelt of his perfume, which wasn't cheap.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, just as a million camera flashes went off. Paparazzi jumped out at us from every direction, snapping pictures. "Who is this, Isabella?" They were asking, sounding excited.

"Your date?" They demanded.

I shot Edward a scared look. He took my hand and we started to run, Demetri and Ralph shielding us from the blinding camera flashes. We ran for the limo, the reporters running after us like cats after a mouse. We arrived quickly, and got shoved into the limo.

Just as the limo was about to drive off, Edward poked his head out of it, "Yeah, I'm her date! My name is Edward Anthony Masen and you'd better not forget it," He shouted, before slamming the door.

I giggled, as the limo drove off. "Why did you do that?" I asked, handing him his jacket now that we were in the limo and it was warm.

"I'm sick of Jacob Black," Edward muttered, and with that, the limo took off towards Alice and my apartment.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS********

**Edward's P.O.V**

10 minutes later, we were standing in front of the door of Bella's apartment. I would be going back down to the limo to take me to the hotel room. I found a text from Jasper saying that we were staying another week in New York, and I wasn't sure if that was supposed to make me happy or sad. That meant I could get to know Bella better, and also attend Carmen and Eleazar's engagement party which was tomorrow night. Urgh, I so didn't want to see stupid Tanya.

"Sooo…. What I wanted to say before we were rudely interrupted by those paparazzi monkeys, you are different than I thought you'd be," I told her, in a quiet voice.

Bella shrugged, "Well, it takes one to know one," She pointed out.

I nodded, "Yeah, so here's my number… maybe we could do this again? I'm in New York for another week," I informed her with a small smile.

Bella grinned back, "Thanks," she took my cell phone and keyed the number in on her blackberry. Then she put in hers.

"Your welcome. Well, I'll see you around," I informed her, before offering her a small wave. She smiled a little and pushed her door open, before waving back at me.

I waited until she was inside before I pressed the elevator. The date had certainly turned out to be different than I thought it would be. Then again, I never knew it would have been with Isabella, sorry Bella, in the first place.

When I got out of the elevator, I rolled my eyes as I was swarmed by reporters. "Are you secretly dating Isabella?" "Are you her rebound guy?" "Do you know how long Isabella and Jacob were dating?"

I just slipped my sunglasses on and offered them a bored smile, as I got into the limo. "No comment," I replied, before closing the door. The limo zoomed off, and I thought about how hard it must be to be Isabella Marie Star. It certainly wasn't what it seemed. It was practically the opposite.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS********

_**Isabella seeing mystery guy**_

_It seems that Isabella Marie Star is certainly over Jacob Black, her ex- boyfriend and supermodel of the year according to Vogue magazine. She was spotted leaving her SoHo apartment with best friend (and lap dog) Alice Brandon late last afternoon and they were both dressed to impress. (Check their outfits on the hot or not lists on pg.17) _

_Rumors have already been circulating that Alice is dating the guy Star went out on a date with in her campaign, so when Brandon allegedly set Star up on a date with a mystery guy a few days after her break up with Black, it was no surprise._

_Isabella later confirmed the date rumors stating, "I am 100 percent over Jacob Black, and yes, I am going out on a date," The pretty brunette when asked who the date was just smiled and got into the limo with Brandon and a few of her bodyguards._

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS********

_**Star's mystery date not such a Mystery any more**_

_After rumors of Star's date being Zac Efron or even star of the Vampire Diaries Paul Wesley had circulated enough, Star and said date were spotted in the garden of Nobu, New York, in deep conversation. _

_Some onlookers stated, "Isabella seemed to be crying before, and then when he [mystery guy] offered her his jacket, she took it," _

_Then when the Teen pop sensation and her date who was a certain hottie (Check out his ranking on pg.7) entered the limo and were about to drive off, the hottie revealed his identity; Edward Anthony Masen, who we later discovered to be Jasper's brother. _

_Some reports confirmed that Edward walked Bella to her apartment and some rumors had it that they shared a few juicy kisses, and others said that she invited him in for 'some more' but none of those reports have been confirmed. Seems like Star has found herself a rebound. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And that brings us to the end of chapter 14. I really hope you guys enjoyed it… please leave me a review to let me know what you thought (:**

**Just press that button and leave me some love!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Citizens of Humanity jeans (which are freaking awesome!) or Nobu (: **


	16. Invitation

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 15- Invitation**

**A/N: Hi! *hides behind computer screen* I'm so sorry for not updating for ages… I had finals and I still do and I've been distracted with my Vampire Diaries stories- if you're into VD please check them out! Thank you for all you guys who reviewed and faved and stuff….**

***SPECIAL THANKS TO MY PRE-READER **_**LENISALVATORE4EVA**_*****__

**Enjoy!**

**Lily (:**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I hummed to myself as I stood in front of the mirror, brushing my hair and getting ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking of Edward and how amazing he was, and how self-sacrificing he could be. He had become- after one date- my new role model. I wished with all my might to be more like him.

"Do you realize that you've been standing for the past few minutes holding your brush in mid-air?" An amused Alice demanded as she yanked the brush from my hand and starting gently tugging it through my wavy brown hair.

I smiled, "Really?" I asked, staring at my reflection and seeing only Edward's perfect sparkling green eyes, his pale complexion which looked like smooth milk, his firm sexy jaw line and his messy copper sex hair.

Alice nodded, blue eyes bright and crazy: "Uh-huh… so I see the date went well?" She teased, looking mischievous as she pulled my wavy brown hair into a ponytail and placed the brush on my dresser.

I just smiled again, humming. I collapsed down onto the bed before saying: "Edward's a dream…" I felt like one of those sappy lovesick teens in those 80's movies, as I sighed.

Alice squealed and jumped down onto the bed beside me, "Oh my god… you're in lurve…" She sang, drawing out the syllables of the last word.

"I am not in love," I reprimanded firmly before continuing, "I just really like Edward. He's such a good role model,"

Alice looked scornful, "Good role model? Have you been brainwashed? Or are you not Isabella Marie Star?" She demanded, sitting up and peering at me curiously.

"Nah. I'm still me, but he makes me feel like… like I can be a better person," I explained, not knowing how to describe to her how Edward made me feel. It was like nothing I'd never felt before.

Alice looked impressed, "You must really like him then," She stated.

I nodded, "Yeah, I said that like 5 minutes ago. Are you not keeping up?" I yawned and Alice got up off the bed, muttering something under her breath about 'one date'.

"I'm gonna go call Jasper then. I love the way he calls me darlin'," She explained, looking dreamy.

I rolled my eyes, but I kind of understood where she was coming from. Edward didn't have much of a Southern accent for some reason, but some words he said rang loud and clear Texas.

"You need to get to sleep. You have a CD recording tomorrow, remember?" She asked, straightening her yellow silk pajamas. Apparently, yellow was the new white or something.

I nodded, absentmindedly as she left the room. "Good night," I called as she flicked off my light and danced out of the room. I opened my bedside light, not really ready to sleep. There was something I had to do first. I pulled Sparkles onto my lap, and rummaged in my drawer for my songs notebook, and grabbed a pen, before turning to a new page.

_Your emerald green eyes_

_They bore into mine_

_They make me feel alive_

_I don't know why…_

When I was done with the whole song, I closed the notebook and went to sleep, dreaming of handsome princes with green eyes and copper colored hair.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

I scowled as I pressed reject on my cell phone as Jacob's number flashed on the screen for the hundredth time today. He was being persistent for some reason- actually, I knew the reason- Renesmee had gotten back together with Seth and Jacob wanted me back as not to be a third wheeler or something. Well, I'd get back together with him when pigs flew…. Especially now that there was Edward in the picture…

I pulled my low fat caramel macchiato from Starbucks up to my lips and took a small sip. I was on a break between recording songs and I'd decided to get a caffeine boost or something to pass the time while Mike played with the tracks I'd already recorded. I was undercover with a hat and a pair of big Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, but even so I could see Paparazzi in the vicinity.

I sighed, as another message reached my inbox. It was from Jacob. It was the twentieth one today. After number 10, I'd stopped checking because they were all of the same variety: 'I'm sorry. Call me PLEASE!' 'I want you back, B' or 'I love you, B. I miss ya. Please pick up. Jay x' but I wasn't taking his crap. I downed the rest of my drink before my cell phone rang. It was an unknown number, maybe Alice calling from Jaspers number so I decided to pick up. If it was a freak or something I could just pretend not to know whose number this is.

I picked up, annoyed. "Yes?" I demanded. Caffeine always made me grouchy, especially when I was mega stressed from work and all that.

"Bells? Why won't you give me a chance? I love you," It was Jake- the damn bastard. I got up, hurrying out of the café. I didn't reply. I slammed the door of Starbucks behind me and started hurrying back to the studio. My bodyguards followed, a little away as not to attract unwanted attention.

"My Bell? Are you there?" Jake's voice repeated over and over again. I hung up on him and threw the cell phone into my purse. I was not his freaking 'Bell' or whatever. Maybe I used to be, but I wasn't anymore. I entered Newton Records, Ralph and Demetri following me. I was more than a little pissed off now; Jake had ensured that. I just hoped I wouldn't take out my fury on the poor people.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

"We need to redo 'Amazing'," Mike called to me through the glass of the recording studio. I sighed, and put my hand on my hip. I hoisted myself up onto the stool by the microphone and nodded.

"Ready when you are," I cried, a little hoarsely. My throat hurt from all the singing. I'd been going on at it for a little more than two hours.

Mike nodded, and pressed the music button.

"_It's amazing how you think you can play me. _

_Yeah, it's true that sometimes you daze me. _

_But baby, you're always so lazy_

_And that's not amazing to me-" _My voice cut off as a figure appeared behind Mike and Jessica and the rest of the crew. Edward.

I jumped off the stool and ran out of the soundproof room, causing Mike to call "Stop recording!" In a loud voice.

I rushed out to Edward, who was holding out a bouquet of flowers- there were some white lilies and red roses. I took them from him and beamed.

"Hi," I said, a little shyly.

Edward smiled at me, "Hey, how you doing?" He asked, shoving his hands into his black jeans pockets. He had a gray tee on with a hangman on it that looked really cute.

"I'm fine," I replied, fingering the flowers. I sniffed them; they smelt all sweet and sugary.

"You want to get out of here?" Edward hissed, and I nodded, hurrying over to Mike.

"Look, we'll continue later," I told him.

Jessica shook her head, "We can't. We have to finish it now," She said, firmly, talking into a cell phone on one side of her head.

"But Jessie, I need a break. My voice hurts," I informed her.

Her jaw dropped, at the fact that not only I'd called her by her favorite nickname but by the fact that my voice hurt. I'd never complained about that before. I could normally go on recording for hours like a machine.

"Okay then," Her facial expression softened. She turned to Mike, "We'll pick up this later,"

Mike shrugged, and started pushing some buttons, doing something but I didn't care. I wanted to go to Edward. He smirked a little as I came up and took my hand.

"Eager, huh?" He asked, as we headed for the elevator.

"My throat really hurts. I've been singing for hours," I complained, hugging the flowers close to me. I hadn't realized but Edward was carrying my purse. I couldn't even remember when I'd given it to him. Edward smiled, "I took it from on the table when you were talking to that blonde guy," He explained, as we stepped into the lift.

"Oh, let me carry it then," I pleaded, shifting the flowers to one hand. I pressed the button to take us to the ground floor and waited.

"No way," He replied, as the elevator doors closed and that annoying music came on.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" He asked, once we were out on the streets.

"Guys, you can head home," I told my bodyguards, "I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure, Miss Star?" Demetri asked me, eyeing my up.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow or something. I'll call you," And then I winked at them, causing their jaws to drop at my weird behavior. I don't know why I was acting in such a way; Edward just made me feel like doing strange things. Demetri and Ralph nodded however and hurried off to wherever they were going.

"Where do you want to get some lunch?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know. Do you have any recommendations?" I questioned, smiling at the flowers. I felt the flashing of some cameras but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything when Edward was with me.

Edward grinned, "Aren't you the one who has been living here?" He asked, sticking his tongue out. "But actually I do… my friend Carmen recommended me this burger shop,"

"Burger?" I demanded, giving him a dubious look. I touched my flat waist and pouted.

Edward nodded, "Yes. And Bella, one burger wont kill you," He informed me, as he flagged a cab. One stopped by us and we got in. I placed the flowers between us.

"Leroy's Burger Shack please," Edward told the driver, who took one look at me and gawked. Edward scowled at him, putting his arm around me; a gesture that shocked me but warmed my heart. It was strange how Edward could make me feel a whirlwind of emotions I'd never felt with Jacob before.

The driver gulped at the look on Edward's face but took off with the cab. I'd never actually been in a cab since when Alice and I'd first come and we couldn't afford a limo. Since then, I'd been riding in limos and I could hardly remember what it felt like. It felt strange and ordinary… but Edward was ordinary and I was beginning to wonder whether ordinary was truly a bad thing as I'd thought for so long or not…

The cab suddenly came to a stop, in front of a big busy street. I couldn't remember its name- I was never good with directions. This was something my dad had scolded me for. I never needed to know street names any more. Jared, my driver, drove me everywhere I needed to go.

I got out of my side of the car, and Edward paid the driver, before he hurried off. It was only until he drove off I realized that my flowers were still in the car.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Your flowers…." I trailed off, pointing in the direction of the car.

Edward just laughed good naturedly. "Nah, it's okay…. I knew you didn't like them…" He mocked a sad face.

"No! I loved them," I exclaimed, not knowing if he was pretending or for real.

Edward laughed again, "You're so gullible. I was teasing you, Bella." He explained.

I laughed too, and he took my hand and we started walking through the busy, tourist filled street. Every so often a tourist would cry out 'Isabella Star!' and I'd have to take a photo with them or sign an autograph while Edward made funny faces from beside the person who was taking the photo or kept knocking my arm as I signed as to make me mess up. I'd forced him into a few photos with me though, and some crazy fan girls had thought he resembled some vampire dude from a book they loved called Twilight or something and they wanted him to take a photo with them. I felt jealous as they kissed his cheek, but as they ran away and Edward shot me an 'aren't they crazy' look, I felt way better.

Then he took my hand, "Let's run, before people start thinking I'm Jared Leto or something," He laughed and then suddenly started running- yes, running- through the street until we were running up a bridge that crossed the Hudson river. I laughed as people stared at us like we were insane, before they realized who I was and snapped pictures. The hair band that was in my hair got pulled out and my wavy brown hair flew behind me, getting in my face.

I was panting by the time Edward stopped running at the top of the bridge. There were stands set up selling things; one was a stand selling T-shirts saying 'I love New York' or ones of the 'My daughter/wife/husband/cousin went to New York and all they got me was this stupid T-shirt' variety. Edward suddenly pulled my arm towards the stand and picked up two matching goofy tshirts with the Statue of Liberty except instead of the crown thing on its head, one of them had a top hat and the other had some fairy wings on it. He purchased a pink and blue one and handed the pink one with the ballerina theme to me.

I grinned at him, "Thanks," I told him, and then Edward pointed out one of those portable bathrooms next to the stand.

"Let's change huh?" He asked, sticking his tongue out. His eyes dared me to protest.

"People will think I'm insane," I complained.

Edward just grinned, "Doesn't matter. You in, Swan/Star?" He asked.

I sighed, and let him lead me over to the small compartment. He let me go in first, holding the door closed for me so that no one would open. I changed quickly, pulling off my gray Louis Vuitton polo shirt and slipping on the pink shirt instead. I hurried out to find that Edward had changed already.

I took my purse from him, not letting him protest and slipped the shirt into it. "How are you already dressed?" I asked, as we linked arms and started walking towards the busy bridge again.

"Well, there was no one looking so I thought what the hell. I slipped my shirt in your purse BTW," He explained.

"That's why it's so heavy," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him and causing him to roll his eyes.

"It's almost as heavy as what the burgers gonna make you," Edward joked as we started towards a stall with the sign 'Leroy's Burger Shack' in big red letters. There was a line of people waiting. Edward and I went to stand at the back of the line.

"I thought you'd forgotten…" I trailed off, and Edward gave me a devious look.

"I never forget about good burgers," Edward informed me, just as a small girl with blonde hair turned around.

"Oh my goodness, Mum! It's Isabella Star!" She cried, clearly with a British accent. Her mom turned and pulled out a camera.

"Would you mind a photo?" She asked, and her daughter beamed at me.

I shook my head, "No, come here sweetie. Stand between Edward and I. He's the one from Twilight," I stuck my tongue out at Edward who rolled his eyes and looked not very amused. The girl bounded over and put her arms around both our waists. Her mom flashed the camera and I grinned as she said "I knew I'd seen him before somewhere,"

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS***

About 10 minutes later, we were sitting on a bench on the bridge overlooking the Hudson River and I was having the time of my life with Edward. I never thought that I'd be eating burgers on a bench in the middle of the Hudson River –I mean, on a bridge by it- wearing a non-designer really lame shirt with my Alice Brandon white skinny jeans but whatever and playing 20 Questions with an amazing guy.

"What's your favorite pizza topping?" Edward asked, stuffing a piece of burger into his mouth. It was his second one. I'd only got one and I was still halfway through it.

"Pizza?" I made a face, as I handed him the rest of my burger. My stomach was full.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, looking at it. I nodded, and he ate it without protest.

"I'm full," I told him, rubbing my stomach and turning to face him completely.

"Well, I'm still okay. You didn't answer my question… Pizza?" He asked, green eyes lit up.

"I don't…" But when I saw the look on his face, I changed my mind, "I have a craving for Pepperoni," I admitted.

"Hmm… Okay. Your go," He responded, looking pleased at my answer god knows why. It was just food. I ate it as not to become ill and die, or not to become a stick figure.

"Well, why are you so obsessed with food?" I demanded.

"I'm not. I just feel thankful for the fact that we have food. Some children don't have that privilege," He told me, honestly, warming my heart with his kindness.

I sighed, but then Edward brightened. "Oh I forgot to tell you. My friend Carmen's engagement party is today at some Hilton overlooking a lake…" I trailed off.

"The Crystal Lake Hilton?" I asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"I think so. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come with me," Edward finished, looking down at the ground.

"As a date?" I asked, flippantly.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, if you want," He looked a little embarrassed.

I shrugged, "I'll check my busy schedule and see," I joked, but Edward thought I was being serious.

"Okay, well I know you're busy and all that… it's okay…" He trailed off, looking sad.

"Edward, I was JOKING!" I exclaimed, "Of course I'll come with you,"

Edward looked up, eyes full of joy. "Really?"

"Really. In fact, I'll have my limo pick you up," I informed him, "What time is it?"

"I believe it is at 8. Jasper will have probably invited Alice so both you girls can come with us," Edward explained, looking thrilled.

I nodded, "It's a plan then," I informed him, feeling my cell phone vibrate in my purse. I pulled it out and peered at the small screen. Jacob Black.

"Son of a…" I trailed off, shoving it into the bag again.

"Let me guess; Jacob Black?" Edward asked, his lips curling up into a smile.

"Yeah, why are you so happy about it?" I demanded, but then I softened my tone. "He's been annoying me all day,"

Edward didn't say anything, but then noticed his watch. "Bella, it's 6. I think we need to head back. How long do you take to get ready?" He asked.

"2 hours should be enough," I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Girls," He muttered, as we got up off the bench and started to walk back to the direction of the road.

"Let's run!" I suggested, suddenly, wanting to feel the wind in my hair again and feel the stress melt away.

Edward grinned, and we started to crazily run down the bridge towards the busy street, laughing all the way like the kids in that Jingle Bells song.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

_**Star Grabs a Macchiato in Starbucks, SoHo**_

_The beautiful singer Isabella Star was spotted in a SoHo branch of Starbucks grabbing a low fat Caramel Macchiato. The beauty was staring- or more like glaring- at her cell phone dressed in Alice Brandon white skinny jeans and a gray Louis Vuitton polo shirt. She sported a white cap and a pair of big Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses- the latest model of course. The singer then left the building hurriedly and slammed the door behind her, which is causing us to think she might have ex-trouble. After all, it's rumored that Renesmee Cullen who Star's former flame cheated on her with has gotten back together with her long term boyfriend the photographer Seth Clearwater. Looks like Star got her morning dose of caffeine plus drama, judging by the look of her facial expression as she left the shop. _

_**Young Love By the Hudson River: Star and Masen**_

_America's new It-Couple after the break up of Isabella and her long term boyfriend Black were seen running up one of the bridges to the Hudson river, hand in hand and looking very much in love. Masen was sporting a pair of black jeans and a 'hangman' decorated tee-shirt and looked happy to have the teenage beauty queen on his arm- who wouldn't be? _

_Their hand in hand promenade and burger stop looked like something out of a soppy teenage romance novel. Onlookers commented that Isabella and Edward looked very much in love and they are rumored to be heading to the engagement party of Eleazer Anderson, of Anderson publishers, and his gorgeous new fiancée Carmen Denali at the Crystal Lake Hilton together later tonight. Love is in the air for the young couple (: (Check out the poll on pg.16 to see which of Star's past romances is the hottest!) _

**A/N: Well, then guys… What did you think? Is anybody still reading, lol? I promise the next update will be sooner. My tests finish on Tuesday, so yeah.. I'll try to update when I can (:**

**Review please… it feeds my muse!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Okay. Yeah, that's all…. **


	17. The Engagement Party

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 16- The Engagement Party**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Another update! Yay (: Haha, Anyway, thanks to all the support I'm getting… You guys are really amazing! **

**This chapter has even more Bedward for you and there is soo much DRAMA! Be prepared for slapping, yelling and all round bitchiness…**

**Thanks go to my Pre-Reader, **_**LeniSalvatore4eva**_**. She kicks me in the ass to get me to update faster, so that's good for you..**

**Anyway, enjoy this!**

**Lily x**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Alice, as I stood in front of the mirror. I was just so nervous; I normally never doubted my appearance but today… I had to impress Edward. I was dressed in some Christian Louboutin rhinestone studded stilettos, a stunning red and black Alice Brandon dress which reached above my knees and was sleeveless and a black bolero over it. Emily had come over to style my hair so it fell in soft cascading waves down my back.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You look amazing, Bella. Now come on, the limo's waiting," She complained. She was dressed in a simple light blue sparkly dress which brought out the blue in her eyes, a white pair of Jimmy Choo boots and a white beret on her head. She dragged my arm and led me towards the apartment door.

"Bye, Renata!" I called, and then we rushed out, slamming the door behind us. We hurried down the elevator and the limo was waiting for us. As we got in, I realized that Edward and Jasper were already inside. Alice slid in next to Jasper and I sat down by Edward, who shot me a smile.

"What're you guys doing in here? Weren't we supposed to pick you up after us?" I asked, and Jared gave me a sheepish look from the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry, Miss Star, but I've been waiting here for 45 minutes and I went and picked them up in 5," He explained, looking very sorry and a little nervous.

"Nah, it's okay," I muttered, turning to Edward who looked amazing in a black suit with a red tie.

"We're color coordinated," I laughed and Edward did too.

"How did you know I was wearing red?" I asked.

"Because Alice told me," He looked embarrassed as he shot a look at Alice, who just grinned at me.

"Good thing we're matching then," I smiled at him, causing the embarrassed look to fall straight off his face. He slipped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. Then I watched out of the window the sights of the New York nightlife which never ceased to amaze me.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

15 minutes later, we'd pulled up to the hotel. It was a beautiful hotel where I'd had concerts before in the theatre. It was overlooking a lovely lake which was one of the reasons it was called the 'Crystal Lake Hilton'. It was one of the most gorgeous hotels in New York and certainly one of the classiest ones.

The Paparazzi were everywhere once we got out. Ralph and Demetri walked near us, to shove the people off us all. They were shouting everywhere and camera's flashed. Edward slipped his arm around my waist and held me close; shooting protective looks at all those who came near to me. We reached the entrance of the hotel soon, and once the doorman and the security guards checked we were in fact on the list, they let us in.

The engagement party was held in the Crystal Ballroom; the most elegant ballroom in the whole hotel. Waiters flitted around with finger foods for the guests and sparkling water and champagne and a whole lot of celebrities and important people were here. I stopped to meet and greet people every five minutes but Edward kept his arm tight around my waist the whole time through, and for that I was thankful. He made me feel very happy and protected.

Suddenly, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and dressed in a short white dress hurried over to us. At first, I thought she was Carmen the one getting engaged but then when Edward frowned and cried; "Tanya," I knew she was not.

"Edward, you look amazing," She batted her eyelashes at him and I knew at once she was the crazy girl who'd had a crush on him who he'd told me about this morning when we were on the bridge before we played 20 questions. She'd followed him around and bugged him like hell.

Edward looked away, "Thank you," He said, stiffly as he held me tighter.

"Who is this?" Tanya's eyes flashed angrily at me, "It's that skank, Isabella Star,"

Edward's gaze turned hard, "She's not a skank, Tanya," He replied, frowning at her.

"But you always said you hated her," Tanya narrowed her eyes at me.

"That was before I got to know her," Edward responded, angrily.

"Are you sleeping with her? Are you? Didn't you say you didn't sleep with people before marriage?" Tanya demanded, and Edward shot her such a look of contempt, I was scared.

"Shut up, Tanya. It's none of your business," I replied, firmly before he could say anything.

"It is. Edward and I are supposed to be together. We've known each other forever and we're crazy about each other," Tanya said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Edward sighed, "Tanya, how many times do I have to tell you it won't work?" He asked her, looking tired.

"I don't believe you," Tanya said, "You don't belong with that bitch,"

"Excuse me?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at her. And that was when she slapped me across the face. I got mad then; I took a strand of her long blonde hair and yanked-hard. Edward pulled me away, but Tanya tried to grab at me again. Demetri and Ralph restrained her, and Edward led me away from her.

"God, I hate her," I told him, sourly.

"I do too. I promise I do," He whispered back, caressing my cheek and trying to get me to calm down.

He then smiled as a happy looking couple headed towards us. The girl was gorgeous with long dark brown almost black hair, pale skin and the most amazing gray eyes I'd ever seen that weren't airbrushed or edited. She was dressed in a gray dress which brought out the gray in her eyes, and some crystal platform heels- kind of like Cinderella's type of them. The guy was handsome too; almost as handsome as Edward. He had wavy black hair and violet-blue eyes, a little darker than Alice's.

"Edward, you came!" The girl cried out, coming over to hug Edward.

"Carmen, may I say you look stunning?" Edward replied, hugging her back. So this was the infamous Carmen and the guy must be Eleazar.

"Your girlfriend is the one who looks stunning," Carmen said, turning to me and offering her hand, "I'm Carmen Denali, soon to be Carmen Anderson," She offered me a smile and I shook her hand.

"Isabella Star; It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied, smiling back.

"You too. I'm familiar with your work, by the way. You have an amazing voice," She sang, and Eleazar slipped his arm around her shoulder nodding at both Edward and I.

I grinned, "Thank you," I replied.

"Oh and this is my fiancé, Eleazar," Carmen pointed out and we both shook hands as did Edward and Eleazar. Carmen then explained how they had to go and be good hosts and greet the rest of the guests so with a final hug to Edward and a kiss on the cheek for me, Carmen dragged Eleazar off to greet more guests.

"She's nice," I commented as they hurried off.

"She's one of my best friends. Has been since I was in Aransas Pass," Edward put in.

I smiled, "You have a good taste in friends," I complimented him, as he held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'd love to," I replied, winking at him, as we started to sway gently to the music. It was a tasteful medley of calm music. I spotted Tanya talking to someone in the corner. Someone I realized with a gasp was Jacob Black, my ex-boyfriend. He spotted me at that exact moment, and left Tanya and hurried towards me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Jacob. He's here," I said, weakly. I felt suddenly very sick as he approached us.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking sad.

"I'm here for the party. Jacob, please leave," I begged, holding onto Edward's hand.

Jacob stared at our hands, glaring. "You're dating this commoner?" He asked.

"He's Edward and I like him way better than I ever liked you," I spat back, angrily. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I miss you and I need you," Jacob cried, looking anguished.

"Save it," I held up my hand, "Or better; go say it to Renesmee,"

"Renesmee means nothing to me," Jacob replied.

"Bullshit. Leave me alone," I shouted, starting to walk away.

Jacob grabbed my arm, and I yanked it away, trying to get free of his steely grip. "Let go," I said, between gritted teeth.

Edward pushed Jacob away, "She said Let go," He told him, glaring, before he led me away from Jacob. I felt tears come to my eyes and I wiped them away furiously.

"Do you want to leave?" Edward asked, in a whisper.

I sighed, "Can we?" I replied, and Edward nodded. Then we hurried out of the hall, Jacob calling after me. I ignored him, feeling the tears come harder. Edward held me close, telling me everything was going to be okay and that Jacob was a jerk. I cried and cried once we were back in my apartment. I sat on his lap on the couch and buried my head on his shoulder.

"Edward, can I tell you something?" I asked him, once he'd made me feel a whole lot better.

"What?" Edward asked, gently stroking my hair.

"I love you," I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure he'd heard it, until he said:

"I love you too," and then our lips met for our first ever kiss. It was the way every first kiss should be: soft, gentle and completely breathtaking. I realized at that moment that Edward was all I ever wanted and I wasn't sure what I was going to do when he had to leave to go back home to Aransas Pass, Texas while I was here in New York.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

**Star seen leaving Hilton in tears**

_The beautiful singer was seen leaving the Crystal Lake Hilton in tears, being comforted by her new boyfriend, Edward Masen. Spectators wondered why on earth she was crying, but after she got into her limo with Masen and sped off, leaving the party, and Jacob Black was seen running out of the building and looking around, calling Isabella's name (except he was using her nickname 'Bella'), they figured that it was something to do with the Ex. According to an insider, it seemed that Isabella didn't know that Jacob was going to be attending this party, but him being a close friend of Eleazar Anderson, she should have. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow in the exciting love life of Isabella Star? It seems that all the boys want Isabella…_

**Star 'stole her boy', according to a broken hearted Teenager**

_From Aransas Pass, Texas, -hometown of Edward Masen and Jasper Masen- Tanya Denali is the perfect girl next door with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She had quite a few shocking confessions to tell us: she claimed to have been dating Edward before he came to New York and was apparently 'shocked' to find him at the party with Isabella Marie. She said that he'd been in love with her and told her he was going to marry her when he came back. Whether what she said is true or not is unknown because when Isabella's agent was called and Masen's parents back in Aransas Pass were contacted, they refused to give any information about the young couple, claiming they did not know anything and even if they did, they wouldn't tell. Harsh, huh?_

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you liked it and enjoyed all the drama. It was short but I didn't know what else to write.**

**REVIEWS are love! x**

**Lily (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or the Hilton, but you guys already know that lol **


	18. Is This Real?

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 17- Is This Real?**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you liked the engagement party… I think there are a few chapters left… maybe about 5 or something but I'm not sure yet…. **

**I hope you like this… I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Lily x **

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning in my bed with Edward by my side. He stroked my cheek as he saw that I'd woken up and I smiled at him a little, "Hey,"

"Hi Bella," He replied, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "As well as I could have, what happened?" I asked him, feeling a blank in my memory after leaving the party. I could not remember for the love of god what had happened.

"Well, after you broke down, I carried you home. I wanted to beat the crap out of that guy but Demetri and Ralph convinced me to let it go. He's such a jerk," Edward looked spiteful as he held me gently.

I sighed, "I can't believe I liked him," I exclaimed as my cell phone started to ring. It was Jessica.

"Hello my dear Ella. You do remember you have the Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition photoshoot in an hour don't you?" She sang.

"Good morning to you too," I said, sarcastically, sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

"Well, the limo will be there to pick you up in half an hour," She reminded me, before hanging up.

I gasped and got out of bed. "I have a photo shoot," I told Edward with a sigh.

He nodded, "I know you do. Alice came in half an hour ago trying to wake you up but I wouldn't let her," He explained to me as I hurried towards my bathroom.

I nodded, "Well thank you for not letting her," I shot him a small smile.

Edward smiled back, "Any time," He responded, and I ducked into the bathroom to take a long hot shower, and boy, did I need it.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

20 minutes later, I was showered and dressed, ready for the photo shoot. I was dressed in some light blue skinny jeans, a gray wrap-around shirt and a sparkly gray scarf.

"You look beautiful," Edward assured me, coming over and enveloping me in a hug.

I hugged him back, feeling happy at his warmth. I looked up at him, with a small smile. "You want to come to the photo shoot?" I asked, hopeful and hoping that he would say yes.

Edward sighed, "Even though I do think that Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition is sexist, I will come with you," He whispered against my hair.

I leaned back, and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "Thank you," I muttered, and then we headed out to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

Alice was sitting on the kitchen table, spooning Cheerios into her mouth. "Hi guys," She winked at me behind Edwards back and I smiled at her.

"Hey Allie," I muttered, sitting down beside her. Edward took the place to my right.

"I made waffles for you, Mr, Edward and a low fat bagel with feta cheese and olives for you, Ms. Star," Renata called, coming in with a tray.

I beamed at her, feeling over the moon. She looked confused at my good manners. I wiped the smile off my face, feeling weird, as I took the food. I started eating my bagel, hoping Jess wouldn't call and say the limo was downstairs.

"Are you looking forward to the photoshoot?" Alice asked me, as she took a sip of coffee.

I shrugged, "Whatever, I mean," I stuffed the last piece of bagel into my mouth and took the glass of freshly squeezed grapefruit juice Renata offered me. She gave Edward orange juice and he smiled and thanked her. Renata then hurried off back into the kitchen.

"Bella, you should be more gracious towards her," Edward suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked, with a slight frown. I sipped my juice.

"You should say please and thank you," He clarified, looking a little amused as he gulped down his juice.

I sighed, "Alice always tells me that," I told him, causing Alice to smile.

Alice nodded, "I do. So Edward, Jasper tells me that you're leaving in a few days," She murmured.

I had forgotten that Edward and Jasper were leaving. They'd become so familiar to me and I didn't know what I'd do if I didn't see Edward especially every day.

"Yeah," Edward looked a little wistful as he took a big bite of waffles and offered some to me.

I shook my head, "No thanks," I muttered, feeling sad.

"You are going to keep in contact with Bella, aren't you?" Alice asked, and I suddenly felt embarrassed. What if Edward didn't want to keep in contact with me? What if he didn't like me as much as I liked him?

Edward nodded, "Of course," He said, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief, just as my cell phone rang with Ralph's number which meant they were downstairs.

"Well, there's our ride. What are your plans for today, Alice?" I asked, getting up and wiping my mouth on a napkin.

"I have some dress fittings. The MTV music awards are tonight, or did you forget? You're wearing that gorgeous dress I designed for you." Alice frowned, realizing I'd forgotten.

"I've been so distracted," I put in, "Thanks for reminding me,"

Alice shrugged, "No problem. Have fun on your shoot," She sang, and with that, Edward and I hurried downstairs to the waiting limo, hand in hand.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

An hour later, I was dressed in one of the skimpiest bikini's I'd ever seen; skin colored and barely covering anything. I posed the way the photographer told me, feeling pain shoot up it from keeping the same pose for a long time. He snapped a few shots and then ordered me to change position, lying on my back and gazing upwards. He snapped a few shots and then told me I could have a few minutes break as they changed my outfit for me.

I shot Edward a sorry look as I was led by a group of girls in black to the dressing room backstage and forced into a blue and lilac bikini which was sleeveless and also tiny. Then my hair and make up was changed and I was led back out where the scenery had changed to a night scene.

I was told to perch on the end of a bench, my legs hugged to my knees so I did, trying hard not to roll my eyes. I was getting seriously bored from doing this over and over again. The photographer yelled out at me to change the pose and I did, and he snapped some shots. Edward smiled at me from the sidelines and the photographer suddenly remembered he was here.

"Edward Masen?" The photographer asked him, and Edward nodded, confused.

"Would you mind being in a few shots?" He asked of him. Edward hesitated but then shrugged as the photographer called the girls to take Edward backstage and get him some swimming trunks so he'd blend in to the scene. He changed into a blue swimsuit and was forced out to stand beside me.

"Okay, now put your hands on her waist, and then Bella, pull the other way, away from him and look like you're playing hard to get," The photographer suggested.

I nodded, and did what he told me. He snapped some shots before grinning at us, "We're going to do a little naughty, okay? Edward put your hand on her butt and look mischievous and Bella look all naughty as you hug him in," The photographer got a devious look on his face.

Edward turned to me and hesitated for a second before doing as he was told. I put a cheeky expression on my face and the photographer snapped a few pictures. Suddenly, without anyone saying anything, Edward took his hand off my butt and put it onto my shoulder and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, ignoring the fact that the photographer was flashing pictures. I was too happy because Edward and I were having our first kiss.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS***

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Edward noted, a few hours later in Cilantro, a café a few blocks from my house.

I laughed, "I know it was," I whispered, blushing. I pushed my orange juice towards me and took a gulp.

Edward's eyes focused on mine, "Bella, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"If I say no will you ask me anyway?" I asked, teasing him with a small smile.

Edward rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yes," He replied, stubbornly and I laughed again and touched his cheek gently.

"Well, ask away then," I told him, eyeing the muffin he was holding with a dubious look.

He offered it to me, "Do you want?"

"Is that the question?" I asked, shaking my head.

Edward laughed, "No," He put down the muffin and I sipped my juice.

"Fine… well…" I trailed off.

"Is this real for you, Bella?" He asked, meeting my eyes with his forest green ones.

"What do you mean?" I was confused now. I put down my juice and took his hand. He squeezed it.

"I mean, do you really like me or is it just a fling you're going to grow out of when I go back and you'll get back together with Jacob Black or some other actor or something?" He asked, his eyes genuine with concern.

I smiled at him, and leaned forward towards him. Our lips met in our second kiss and I knotted my hands through his hair, smiling against his lips and hoping that was enough of an answer.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, pulling back and looking out of breath and a little flushed.

I nodded, "Of course it is. What we have is special, Edward," I told him, honestly, because that was what I truly believed.

My cell phone rang then and I picked up, "Yello," I joked and Angela laughed.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood. Prepare to fly over the moon with happiness," Angela sang.

"What happened?" I asked, holding Edwards hand tightly. He smiled up at me, biting his muffin.

"You are nominated for the MTV Music Awards Best Breakout Artist!" She exclaimed and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, really. I have to go now, so I'll see you later, babe, okay?" She asked and I said goodbye to her and hung up.

I hadn't realized that my eyes were shining with happiness until Edward pointed out so, "Why do you look like a kid on Christmas morning?"

"Do you want me to be all moody and depressed?" I teased, finishing my orange juice.

Edward smirked, "No. What's the good news?"

"I was nominated for Best Breakout Artist," I told him, pleased.

Edward smiled and gave me a big hug, "Congratulations," He replied after a while.

"Thank you. Edward would you be my date?" I asked him, standing up and leaving some money on the table for my juice.

Edward nodded, "It would be my pleasure," He muttered, and he leaned in and gave me another hug. I closed my eyes in his embrace, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world.

**A/n: So Bella and Edward had their first kiss and second too! How did you guys like it?**

**Please leave me a review and I'll try to update soon!**

**Love y'all…**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Sports Illustrated… **


	19. Best Breakout Artist

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 18-Best Breakout Artist**

**A/N: **** Hey Everyone! I'm glad you all enjoyed Bella and Edward's interactions in the last chapter… I'm happy that they are finally together too… Edward's changing Bella in a good way… **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback and I hope this chapter satisfies you (:**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore xx**

**Edward's P.O.V**

"And the MTV Music Award for Best Breakout Artist goes to… Isabella Marie Star!" The presenter yelled that night on stage. I turned to look at Bella who was sitting beside me in a dark blue wrap dress, her wavy hair flowing down her back.

She jumped up, tears in her eyes and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back, "Go get 'em tiger," I whispered and she nodded and started making her way up to the stage, her cheeks flushed with happiness. I knew how much it meant to her to get this award.

I watched as she met the presenter, Victoria something or the other, up on stage and she hugged her, before taking the trophy. She turned to the audience and stood in front of the microphone.

"Wow," She said, after a few moments of cheering from the audience. "I did not think when I moved to New York a few years ago with a dream to be a pop star that I would ever make it this far. I thought that maybe I'd be a little successful but I never imagined that I'd be receiving an MTV Music Award and it's all thanks to my fans. So thank you to all of you, every single one who bought my albums, visited my websites or just straight out supported me. I wanted to thank first of all my best friend and non-biological sister Alice Brandon, without her I wouldn't even be here," A cheer went up through the crowd and Alice blew Bella a kiss. "I wanted to thank Jessica Stanley, my agent, Angela Weber, my publicist, Emily Young and all my makeup and hair artists and everyone at Newton Records for being the best,"

She looked forward and met my eyes, "And last of all, I wanted to thank my new boyfriend… Edward Masen. I went through a rough patch earlier this week and I wouldn't have got past it without him, so thank you. Also, thank you to his brother Jasper who's been a fan of mine for a long time. So thank you and thank you all," Then she pushed the microphone away and hurried off the stage, waving at her fans and everyone.

Alice nudged me, "You've changed Bella," She insisted, her blue eyes shocked. "At the last award show she kept going on and on about herself,"

"Really?" I bit my lip.

Alice nodded, "Yes, she's different, Edward, even ask Jazz," She pointed at her boyfriend and my brother who nodded.

"Man, she's different," He pointed out to me, his eyes shiny probably from being around so many people he admired.

"What happens now?" I asked, gesturing towards the stage.

"Well, Bella goes backstage for all the photographers and stuff to snap shots of her and then we can leave if you want. There's an after party for the winners and their friends though," Alice explained, looking back towards the stage.

I nodded, not knowing how I'd come to be in this position. A few days ago, I'd hated the celebrity world and thought they were all pompous airheads who didn't care about the world or anyone in it. My opinion about them hasn't changed much, but my opinion about Bella has. A 180 degree turn. Boy, was I wrong about her. She wasn't like all the others, and now she was mine, and I didn't know how I was going to leave her.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I hurried away from the reporters towards the audience area to get back to my friends. I spotted Edward, Alice and Jasper standing by the side so I ran up to them, a big smile on my face.

"Congratulations," Alice cried, as they led me away from the stage area and into a backroom.

"Thank you, Allie," I replied, with a smile. "Was my speech good? I thought it sucked,"

"You were awesome," Jasper assured me, patting my shoulder. "Thanks for the shoutout,"

"You're welcome," I responded, before falling into Edward's arms. He kissed my forehead and I breathed in his familiar smell. He smelt of Hugo Boss perfume too that Alice had forced him to put on for some reason, and looked amazing in his light blue shirt and dressy style jeans.

Alice twirled around in her hot pink miniskirt and pink and white halter top. "Are we going to the after party?" She asked, with a big smile. Her eyelashes were fluttering, the expression on her face pleading. I knew how much she loved parties.

"What about it?" I asked Edward, who shrugged at me, and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"As you like," He replied, and Alice squealed and hugged me again, flinging her arms around my shoulder.

"I didn't say yes," I reminded her, with a sly grin.

Alice's blue eyes turned pleading and she pulled on my arm, "Please, Bella. I want to wear the new Dolce and Gabbana party dress I got," She informed me.

I sighed, "Fine," I muttered, before allowing her to lead me into a changing room area so I could change into another outfit because apparently I couldn't wear the same outfit to the party.

"See you in 10," I called to Edward, who was laughing as Alice pulled me away. He nodded, and headed off with Jasper in the opposite direction.

Once in the dressing room, I found that Emily Young was there with the rest of the make up artists, including Kim, Alice's assistant who was holding out a red minidress with a scooping neckline and rhinestones down the side.

Alice took it from her, "Perfect for Bella," She offered it to me and I took it, knowing it would look good on me. Alice just knew those things. I was ushered into a dressing area, and I yanked off my blue dress and replaced it with the red, before hurrying back out to Alice who had already changed into an electric blue and black zebra striped dress- probably the D and G one she'd been hoping to wear. She was wearing short black boots and was holding a black purse. Her long black hair was styled in 2 braids on either side of her face, her fringe to one side. She looked as gorgeous as she always did.

"Nice," She replied, coming over to me, and gesturing for Kim to come over.

Kim rushed to my side, tucking her black hair behind her ear. "Would you prefer white or gold heels?" She asked, sounding nervous.

"Surprise me," I joked, feeling in a good mood today for some reason. I couldn't find it in myself to be mean to anyone today.

Kim nodded, before handing me some gold strappy heels and a matching gold purse.

Emily then sped over, and started styling my hair until it was pin straight. She put red lipstick onto my lips, black mascara onto my eyes and some blush on my cheeks and I was good to go.

Alice squirted me with some of my own perfume from the Isabella Star-Be The Star collection and then she linked her arm through mine.

"Thank you girls," She said, winking at Emily who smiled and shuffled off with the rest of them.

We were in the hallway when I saw Jessica and Angela coming up towards me. "Congratulations, Ella. I knew you'd win," Jessica cooed, hugging me close. I hugged her back, stiffly.

Angela winked at me, "I always knew our Bella was a winner. A few magazines called wanting an interview with our breakout artist," She sang, giving me a one armed hug when Jessica stepped away, crisp in a black business suit.

"Later, later. We're going to party. Have fun!" Alice grabbed my arm and we hurried away after waving to Angela and Jessica.

We met Jasper and Edward at the door. Demetri and Ralph were waiting with them. They flitted to my side as they saw us approaching. I realized that a lot of others were leaving now to go to whatever after party they were attending.

"The Kardashian sisters just came to say Hi to us," Jasper exclaimed, putting his arm around Alice and talking excitedly about Kim and Khloe and whoever else.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist, "So which after party are we going to?" He asked.

I turned to him, a small smile on my face. "I don't know. Let's have Alice figure that one out. But I wanted to say thank you," I whispered, meeting his green eyes.

"For what?" Edward looked confused.

"For being there, for not thinking this is all…crazy or whatever. I just don't know… I'm just so happy you're here," I whispered again, and he touched my cheek.

"You've certainly changed my perspective on a lot of things," He replied, as we started to follow Alice and Jasper out to the limo. I braced myself for the camera flashes and reporters that would no doubt be waiting outside for us, trying to snap photos and get some news about what was happening.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

A few hours later we were dancing to the beat of the music at The Cave's after party. Out of all of them, this was the one Alice had chosen because it was her favorite club or something. I looked over Edward's shoulder and spotted Alice laughing with Jasper by the bar as she downed a shot. I hope she wouldn't get too drunk, because when she was drunk she got very tipsy.

"Want to get a drink?" Edward asked, twirling me one last time.

I nodded, wiping some sweat off my forehead, and allowed him to walk me over to the bar. "I'll have an Ocean Breeze," I told the bartender who pushed the blue and white looking drink towards me.

"Make it two," Edward said, lifting me onto the bar stool and sitting on the one beside me. The guy nodded, looking slightly bored as he handed him another.

I watched as Edward took a sip and smiled, "What is this?"

"It's a blueberry and mint flavored drink," I informed him, taking a big gulp.

"No alcohol?" Edward asked, looking amused.

"Nah, I don't drink, why?" I raised an eyebrow as I downed my drink and called on the bartender for another. He pushed it down the counter and I caught it expertly.

"Well, I thought that all celebrities liked to get drunk and all that," Edward smirked and I sighed, just as a familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Well, our Bella doesn't drink, it's strange huh?" Jacob Black smiled at us, winking at me as he slid onto the stool beside me.

"I'm not your Bella. I never will be," I reminded him, curtly as I took a gulp of my drink.

"You were though. We had the best time of our lives together. Don't you miss that?" Jacob asked me with a slight smile.

I shook my head, "No, I don't. Can you please leave Jacob? Leave me alone at least," I pleaded, hoping that I wouldn't have to punch him.

He called for the bartender to send him a martini and downed it in one gulp. I turned away, disgusted. One of the things I'd hated the most about Jacob was his compulsive drinking.

"I can't leave, Bella. We need to talk," He muttered.

"No, we don't," I snapped back, shooting him an annoyed look.

Edward looked back and forth between us, looking a little amused but pissed off at Jacob. "Can you please just leave us alone so that we can enjoy the party?" He asked in what I was coming to know as his quiet 'no violence' voice. I also knew it could turn in a second.

Jacob's dark eyes flashed at him, "No, I cannot, _commoner_," He said like being a non-celebrity was a bad thing or something disgusting.

"All right, we're leaving," I got up, grabbing Edward's arm and trying to drag him away.

"No, we're not. I have to deal with your stupid asshole ex-boyfriend who finds it upon himself to look down his nose at everyone," Edward's voice was cold and chilling; I hadn't heard it like this before.

Jacob looked at him with revulsion as he downed another Martini. "I only look down my nose at those lower than me, right Bells?" He asked, touching my cheek roughly.

I pushed him away, and Edward hugged me protectively to his side. "Let's leave," I clenched my teeth.

"No, Bella. We don't always have to leave because of him," He hissed back to me, kissing my forehead and causing Jacob to hiss.

"Get your arms off her," He growled, standing up, and prodding Edward in the chest. He swayed a little and I knew he was drunk then.

"Edward, don't," I pleaded, "He's drunk,"

Edward stepped forward towards Jacob who swayed again before collapsing onto his stool. "It would be bad to take advantage of you now, but I'll kick your ass the next time you're sober," Edward hissed, before we stormed away from the drunk Jacob.

I almost slammed into someone, but Edward steadied me. It was the model and the girl who Jacob had cheated on me with, Renesmee Cullen. Her long copper colored hair was tied in a braid and her brown eyes were heavily outlined with black kohl to match her little black dress.

"You," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her.

Renesmee sighed, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help my-,"

I cut her off, holding up my hand. "Save it, Renesmee. I thought you were my friend," I told her, fighting the tears for some reason. It was like I was reliving the betrayal again.

Renesmee bit her nail, "We were friends. We are friends, Bella. I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I'm so glad Seth took me back," She gestured to her side and I noticed that Seth was standing there, his arm around her.

He winked at me, "Bells,"

"Hey Seth," I replied, smiling at him. I had no reason to be mad at him; he was still my friend and everything. Just because his girlfriend had acted like slut of the year didn't mean that I had to hate on him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Tell her Seth," Renesmee looked close to crying for some reason, the Italian accent in her voice prominent.

"She is. She was guilty for days," Seth informed me, "She wouldn't eat because she'd made a mistake,"

"I don't care," I replied, folding my arms across my chest.

"Bella, wait don't be sad," She cried as I started away with Edward, who hadn't said a single word since we'd been standing there.

I sighed, "How can I not be sad?" I demanded.

Then Seth's brown eyes were pleading, "Just forgive her. She's been living with so much guilt. Do it for me, we're friends Bell," He reminded me, shooting me a look of supplication.

I sighed again, "I'm not sure," I muttered.

Renesmee flung her arms around my waist, "I really want to be friends again. Jacob's a real jerk, especially when he's drunk," She gestured to where Jacob was chatting up this blonde girl who was grinning like an idiot.

Edward nudged me, "Come on, she's sorry. Cut her some slack,"

I nodded, pulling out of her hug. "I get you there. Fine, I guess we can try to go back to being friends," I sighed.

Renesmee grinned, looking happy, "Thank you, Bella. Let's start from the beginning."

"Sure," I replied, trying to offer her a warm smile.

Alice then called me over and we had to excuse ourselves to see what she wanted.

"I'm proud of you," Edward murmured, as we approached Alice and Jasper. "For being so forgiving,"

"It was hard," I admitted, just as Alice ran over.

"Hey! Rosalie has invited us to a party back at her house now. You guys in?" She asked, gesturing to where Rosalie Hale, an actress who was also my friend, was standing with her celebrity soccer playing husband Emmett McCarty talking to Renesmee and Seth now.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. I'm tired," and I truly was. It'd been a long day and all I wanted was to retire back to my apartment with Edward and snuggle up and maybe watch some TV.

"Why are you such a stick in the mud?" Alice demanded, hands on her hips.

"You guys can go ahead," I informed her, turning to Edward who nodded, and I knew that he didn't want to go either. He wasn't really one of those party types now that I thought about it.

Alice looked whiny, "Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked, pleading.

I nodded, "I'm sure. You guys have fun." I told her, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, well then I guess I'll see you at home?" Alice asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah,"

I hurried forward to Jasper, taking him to the side. "Take care of her, okay? Don't let her get too drunk," I pleaded, and he smiled at me.

"Of course I'll take care of her," He replied, before following his girlfriend back to Rosalie and Emmett who were starting to leave.

"I'm glad you didn't say we could go," Edward muttered, caressing my cheek softly.

I sighed, "I'm toast," I informed him, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you want to head back to the hotel?" He asked, as we started walking towards the exit. I noted that Demetri and Ralph were waiting for us there.

"I thought you'd never ask," I muttered, and we hurried towards the limo, my bodyguards following us.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

**Edward's P.O.V**

After convincing Ralph and Demetri that Bella was going to be okay for the night at my hotel room, we sat down on the couch and snuggled up.

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable? I can only imagine that dress isn't very…" I trailed off.

"Comfy? You're right. It hurts like hell, but you have to suffer to be beautiful," Bella replied, laughing humorlessly.

I rolled my eyes, "I think you're beautiful in sweats, love," I replied, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Good, cause I'm changing. Do you have anything that can fit me?" She asked, getting up and rubbing her eyes.

I nodded, and led her over to my bedroom. I opened the wardrobe and handed her one of my tightest tee shirts which looked like it was going to be giant on her.

"Do you need any shorts or something?" I asked, as she wrapped the shirt in her arms.

"Nah, I'll be good," She muttered, before hopping off into the bathroom to change. I dressed quickly in some shorts and a button up flannel shirt that was more comfortable than the jeans and dress shirt I had been wearing before.

Bella emerged a couple of seconds later, looking very cute. Her hair was messy as she had just run her hands through it, her face clear of any make up, and my shirt reaching halfway down her thigh. She was the most beautiful thing ever. I ran over to her and swung her around in my arms, listening to her laugh. I placed her down on my bed, and trailed kisses down her neck, feeling her shiver.

She leaned up towards me and kissed me on the jaw, before shoving her lips against mine roughly. I kissed her back, holding her close and knotting my hands through her long hair. She started playing with the buttons of my shirt and I let her take control, pushing me to the bed, and leaning over me so that her hair was tickling my face. She kissed me gently on the cheek, teasingly almost, and then she shocked me by giving me a giant hug. I hugged her back, loving the feel of her against my chest.

"Bella?" I murmured, as she snuggled against me.

"Huh," She sounded tired. I pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes so that I could focus on her gorgeous chocolate colored eyes.

"When I came to New York, I never thought I'd fall in love with Isabella Star," I informed her.

She sat up and shot me a teasing smile. "And I never thought I'd be in love with a person not Jacob Black," She whispered, her voice sending shivers of anticipation down my spine.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not him," I replied in a quiet voice.

"It sure is," She replied, and then her lips were on mine again, furious as she pushed herself against me. I responded to her, holding her close and melting in her embrace. I looked up at her with love I'd never known I'd possess. I'd never been in love before, and I never thought that when I'd fall in love it'd be with Isabella Marie Star.

**IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS*IMS**

**Star is Best Break Out Artist**

_It comes no surprise that Isabella Marie Star, one of the most popular rising singers of this year won the award for Best Breakout Artist. Star sauntered up to the stage with her usual confidence and sass and delivered a heartwarming speech in which she talked about her new relationship with Edward Masen, claiming that he helped her through a 'rough patch' which was most probably her break up with ex-boyfriend and Vogue's model of the year; Jacob Black. It seems that Star and Masen's relationship is progressing seriously as the young couple were spotted going up to Masen's hotel room later after attending an after party at the Cave, one of New Yorks leading celebrity nightclubs. It seems that Star has been keeping herself busy after her break up._

**Jacob Black wants his lover back**

_Following Isabella's break up with him and Renesmee Cullen's getting back together with Seth Clearwater, it seems that Jacob Black has not been a lucky duck in the romance department lately. According to witnesses, he was seen at the Cave after party talking to his ex-girlfriend Isabella Marie Star and her new flame Edward Masen. "Things seemed pretty steamed up between them and Jacob even went as to shove Edward in the chest," An onlooker told us. So it seems that Jacob is very against the new relationship Isabella is pursuing. "When Isabella left, Jacob kept going on and on about how he wanted her back and that she shouldn't be with him [Edward] and how she doesn't deserve except for him," Rosalie Hale, one of Isabella's close friends stated, which is leading us to think that he wants Isabella back after he cheated on her. Though from the way her relationship is going with Masen, he looks like he doesn't stand a chance. It's a good thing Masen is heading back to Texas after a few days. Maybe then Jacob will get a chance to get his lover back. _

**A/N: Hey guys! I really really hope you liked that… I loved writing that, it really makes me smile to see Edward and Bella together and having a good old time..**

**Leave me a REVIEW, it will only take a few seconds and means a lot to me!**

**Lily (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTV Music Awards, Twilight, Dolce and Gabbana or anything else you recognize. If you recognize it, I don't own it!**


	20. The Offer

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 19- The Offer**

**A/N: Hello! I cannot believe we're in chapter 19 already! Whoohoo… Thanks for all the feedback, I'm glad you all think Isabella and Edward together are cute :P**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this… oh and thanks to my pre-reader **_**LeniSalvatore4eva**_**! **

**Lily (: **

**Bella's P.O.V**

I smiled a little as I munched on my low-fat Cracker Jack that I was eating for breakfast at Edward's hotel room. There was room service so I'd gotten my favorite flavor; low fat cheese, and Edward was eating French toast with maple syrup. He keeps offering me some but honestly, who knows how many calories are in that thing? I'd have to work out for like 3 hours at the gym to burn them all off.

"Come on, try it. It won't kill you," Edward teased, holding the fork with the sticky looking bread thing on it towards me.

"Edward, I can't eat a lot of calories," I smoothed my hand onto my flat stomach and sighed as I took another bite of my Cracker Jack.

"Why not?" Edward said, laughing. "You're as thin as a stick, no offense,"

"None taken," I replied, brightly stuffing the rest of the cracker into my mouth and pushing my plate away. I took instead my black coffee and took a big sip, sighing again.

"Suit yourself; all the more for me," Edward stuck his tongue out at me childishly and I just rolled my eyes.

"Dude, say that all you want, I don't care," I replied, jokily.

Edward just smiled at me, before continuing his food.

"Do you have something to do today?" He asked, his green eyes boring into mine and making me forget what I was thinking of.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any plans?" Edward looked amused for some reason.

I ran a hand through my wavy hair self-consciously; I couldn't remember when I'd last felt this self-conscious.. it didn't come with the job description. "Yeah, I have to check the tracks for my CD. Mike is killing me," I'd gotten 5 missed calls from him before I'd picked up and told him I'd come over in the morning to go over the tracks so he could finish up the CD.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Edward reminded me with a wistful smile.

"Already? Wasn't it later?" I asked, scrunching my eyes up and trying to remember when he was supposed to leave to Texas.

Edward shook his head, his gorgeous copper hair bouncing up and down, "No, it's tomorrow, B," He muttered.

I sighed, "Well, I'll only be gone an hour," I looked at my watch, and stood up.

"Are you leaving now?" Edward asked, mirroring my movement.

I nodded, "Yeah, so I can get back early and we can maybe do something. When's your flight?" I asked, wanting to leave the room because I felt like my eyes were prickly and any second now, I'd burst into tears.

"Erm, sometime tomorrow morning," Edward specified, looking like he was trying to analyze me with his eyes.

I looked away, not wanting to cry in front of him. I gulped and nodded. "Well, I'll be back," I whispered.

"We can meet in the café in the lobby if you want," Edward suggested.

I nodded again, before letting him peck me quickly on the cheek. I didn't meet his eyes the entire time. I grabbed my purse and headed from the room, closing the door gently behind me.

Down in the lobby, I realized I was still dressed in Edward's clothes. Some people were staring and I would have laughed at the comic situation if I didn't feel so depressed because of Edwards' departure the coming morning. I headed for the boutique in the lobby and grabbed a gray pair of jeans, a cream colored top and a gray scarf. They surprisingly had a big collection of designer clothes, some being Alice Brandon. I paid for my clothes and changed into them, before hurrying out of the store, running a hand through my wavy hair as I left the hotel. I slipped my sunglasses on, feeling depressed.

The limo was waiting outside for me, as were the paparazzi, and they snapped a million pictures of me as I got into the limo. I refused to reply to their endless questions, feeling totally in a bad mood. Once in the limo, after checking that it was only me, Jared, Demetri and Ralph, I burst into tears, and let Ralph pass me tissues every so often to wipe my eyes. I realized with a small smile that I'd forgotten to apply make-up or even style my hair. Edward made me forget a lot of superficial things.

We arrived at Newton Records in 5 minutes, and I wiped my eyes, and let my bodyguards lead me upstairs to Recording Studio B where Mike was waiting for me, a cheerful grin on his face.

I tried to return it, but it ended up more like a grimace. Concern flashed across his face and he came forward and put his arm around me.

"My star, how are you today? What's wrong?" His blue eyes were wide and concerned.

I shook him off, irritated. "I'm okay, are we ready?" I asked, looking over to where Jessica was standing by the controls. She waved at me but I looked away.

Mike nodded, "Yes, go ahead. This shouldn't take long," He informed me, trying to make me feel better.

He was right. It took only 35 minutes for me to go over the tracks and I felt rather better after recording the CD. I even managed a smile for Mike who congratulated me on the new CD and offered me champagne. I took it, wanting to forget. Mike then left me and Jessica alone, going over some minor details with the company.

"Your second CD. How does it feel?" Jessica asked me, glugging on her own glass.

I drank some champagne; it was my third glass and I was feeling light headed, but at least I didn't feel so sad. "It feels good!" I exclaimed, on a high from my drinks.

"That's better. And Angela has some great news," Jessica's brown eyes twinkled and I shot her a questioning look.

"What?" I needed great news; I needed anything to make me happy.

"She'll call and tell you…. Right now," She exclaimed, and as if she was psychic, my cell phone started to ring with 'The Story of Me' ringtone version.

I shot her a surprised look, before picking up.

"Bells, baby, I have some amazing news!" Angela exclaimed, sounding over the moon.

"Jessica told me so." I winked at Jessica who smiled at me.

"Did she tell you what the news was?" Her voice was slightly disappointed, as if she wanted to be the one to break the news to me.

"No, tell me," I replied.

The eager tone returned to her voice, "Well, you've been offered a movie deal, Bella." She murmured.

"Oh my god, really?" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat.

"Yes, but you'll have to go film it in LA. The audition's in a couple of days," She sang, pleased at my reaction.

"I can't believe this," I whispered; I'd been waiting on a movie deal for practically forever.

"Neither can I. Baby, this is big," Angela exclaimed.

"I know, I know!" I cried, happily.

"So you're up for it?" She asked.

I nodded, "I sure am," I burst out, feeling my voice slur a little from all the champagne.

Jessica took the champagne from me, and offered me some water. I took it, and sipped.

"Well great. I'll call you with the details," Angela said, before hanging up.

"What's the good news?" Jessica asked me, curiously.

I took a big gulp of water and explained to her what Angela had said. Jessica was as over the moon as Angela and I were. We couldn't believe I was finally going to be an actress.

"We need to go out and celebrate. Lunch's on me at Nobu," Jessica exclaimed, knowing it was my favorite restaurant.

I was all set to agree, until I remembered Edward and sobered down a little. "Look, I'll have to take a rain check on that. I'm meeting someone," I smiled.

"Is it the boyfriend extraordinaire?" Jess teased, "Edward?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he's leaving tomorrow,"

"Good. Because you know, Ella, you don't need somebody like him. You need an actual somebody to make it in the biz. He's a nobody, a hot nobody but one all the same. You need to broaden your horizons. Trust me," Jessica exclaimed.

"Edward's not a nobody," My sense of defensiveness flared up suddenly, "He's somebody to me,"

"That's sweet, but it's never going to work. Face it, honey, you're worlds apart," Jess pointed out truthfully.

"But I love him. I… I… I have to go, Jessica. I'll TTYL," I got up, not wanting to hear any more of her insults towards Edward.

Jessica sighed but let me leave, "I'll call you," She called after me, as I hurried down to the limo with Ralph and Demetri, and told Jared to step on it towards the Plaza. I was already late; I realized looking at my watch. I hoped Edward wouldn't be mad.

We arrived a few minutes later at the Plaza, and I hurried to the café, Demetri and Ralph fending off fans who wanted to speak to me or take a photograph with me or something. It wasn't the time; I'd deal with them later.

Edward was sitting on a table in the café, two drinks in front of him. His eyes brightened as I approached him. "Hello," I said, breathlessly, placing my purse down and sitting down.

"I hope you don't mind; I ordered for you," Edward pushed the drink towards me and I shrugged.

"Nah, it's okay," I replied, wanting to tell him about the movie deal. I hoped he was as pleased as I was about it.

"Good, so how was the recording?" Edward asked, casually. There was something distant about his tone though, and he was balling his fists up as if he was nervous about something.

I shrugged breezily, "Same old, same old. Guess what Edward?" I asked him, unable to contain my excitement.

"What?" Edward looked at me warily.

I laughed at his expression, "I have a movie deal. I'm going to be an actress. I'm going to record it in LA, but that's okay," I exclaimed, expecting him to be happy; instead his face fell.

"Why are you not happy?" I asked, after a few moments of his silence.

Edward sighed, "Well, I was going to propose that you come back with me to Texas for a while. Alice is going with Jasper. When will the audition be?" He asked.

"In a few days, and if I get it, I'm going straight to LA. Imagine Edward, sunny beaches…hot weather all the time…heaven," I sighed, taking a sip of my drink which I now realized was a latte. I hoped it wasn't full fat.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to introduce you to my family and everything. Doesn't matter if you don't want to," Edwards' green eyes dimmed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I just…can't, Edward. I can't. I have the audition then hopefully I'm moving to LA. I just can't go to Texas now," I explained to him.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"This is my career, Edward. It's serious. Relationships come and go but my career stays. I have to make it work. I… I can't just dance off to Texas for a few weeks with you; I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at his hurt expression and feeling regret, but I couldn't take it back.

"I understand," Edward said, in a broken voice, though it sounded like he didn't. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way,"

He suddenly stood up, pulling some money out of his wallet. "This ought to cover the drinks," He explained, placing it on the table.

"Where are you going?" I stood up and pulled on his arm.

He let go of me, "I'm going to pack, Bella. I'll see you around," He whispered. He was halfway out of the café when I spoke again; I realized that we had spectators. Most of the café was watching what we were doing.

"Edward, is this the last time I'll see you?" I asked, feeling my heart break inside.

Edward shrugged, "This trip, yes. If I'm back, I'll give you a call. Goodbye Bella," He hurried over to me, hurriedly placed a soft kiss on my lips and then walked away. I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do. I couldn't go to Texas when I had this audition that my whole career's expansion was depending on; I just couldn't.

I got up, leaving my drink and ignoring the excited murmurs as I left the store. I hurried out towards my limo, fighting the tears but knowing I was doing what was best for my career. _But was I doing what was best for my heart?_

**Isward going splitzville?**

_After watching a heated argument between Edward Masen and teen superstar Isabella Star in a caféat the New York Plaza a lot of spectators were forced to believe that the couple is going to split after a week's relationship due to unconfirmed reasons. Some rumors say it's because of Edward's leaving the next day back to Texas, while others claim that Isabella was the one who broke it off, favoring her career over her heart. Do you think that these sweethearts should break up and give Isabella's ex boyfriend Jacob Black the benefit of the doubt or do you think Edward and Isabella should stay together and try to make the long distance thing work? Only time will tell what the pair decide to do._

**Isabella Star seen retiring to apartment in tears**

_The 19 year old teenage superstar was seen leaving her limo and hurrying up to her shared flat with best friend Alice Brandon wiping her eyes and looking very upset. Some spectators said that she even let her bodyguards support her as she made her way into the apartment building. Isabella's sadness is probably due to the fight she had with her new boyfriend Edward Masen who she was seen arguing with at a café in the New York Plaza earlier that day. Sources say that they were arguing over a number of things which will become clear as the days go by. As Edward Masen's flight is scheduled for the next morning, it's our best bet to say that she's upset over that happening? Why can't Isabella leave with Edward for Texas for a while? Trusted sources say she's been offered a movie deal and is unable to leave the area before a few months if she gets the job she's hoping for. It doesn't look good for Isward. _

**A/N: Trouble in paradise much? Haha, what did you guys think of Bella and Edward's little fight? Thoughts? Suggestions? Ideas?**

**Leave a REVIEW!**

**Lily x **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Nobu or whatever else that you recognize. **


	21. Oops, Messed Up

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 20- Oops, Messed Up**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you to every single one of you who reviewed; I'm glad that all of you are enjoying Bella and Edward's relationship. What you guys have got to understand is that because of her mom and more recently Jacob, Bella has developed trust issues so she doesn't trust anyone easily. Her job is her rock; the only thing that doesn't change which is why she'd never give it up for a person she doesn't trust very much.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Lily (: x **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I slammed the front door shut with my foot and hurried into my room, passing by Alice's room on the way. I opened the door a fraction of a centimeter and saw she was asleep, snuggling up to Sparkles who was on her bed. I walked over to them and pulled the covers up over them. Alice shifted a little, but then fell back into her heavy breathing so I knew she was asleep. I noticed that her bags were made and ready for her flight with Jasper and Edward tomorrow.

"Goodnight," I whispered, as I closed the door of her room gently, before walking into my room. I closed the door behind me, changed into a light pink nightdress which reached above my knees. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, brushed my teeth quickly so that I was all minty fresh and then climbed into bed, grabbing my Blackberry and looking through the messages.

I deleted automatically the ones from Jacob, scowling as I imagined what heinous lies every one of them contained. There was not a single message from Edward, which made me sad. I put the phone away, and crawled under the cover, closing my eyes.

I was about to drift off to sleep when the doorbell rang. I sighed, getting out of bed and making my way towards the door. I hoped it was Edward coming to talk to me but truly, I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't regret what I'd told him; it was the total truth- the way I felt. I looked through the peep hole and saw it wasn't Edward but Jacob.

"Oh great," I muttered to myself, and I leaned against the door.

"Let me in," Jacob pleaded, sounding very down and sad.

"No, go away," I groaned, closing my eyes and hoping he'd just leave me alone forever.

"I won't. Bells, we need to talk. Open up," Jacob repeated, and because he didn't sound drunk, I sighed and pulled open the door. He walked in, a big smile on his face. He spread his arms out as if to hug me.

"Come here," He pointed at his arms and I shook my head, hugging my arms to my chest.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. Renesmee means nothing to me; you mean everything," He started, and to me it just seemed like something he'd memorized and decided to use on me.

I rolled my eyes, "Jake, I just can't believe that after all we've been through together, you'd do this to me," I exclaimed, feeling some tears stream down my face.

Jacob neared me, and gently wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Bella, I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you; let me," He whispered, and his brown eyes stared right into mine.

I wanted so much to make it right with Jacob, but I couldn't put what he'd done behind me. He'd hurt me too much. I opened my mouth to say just that when suddenly; he pressed his lips to mine and held me close to him. I didn't kiss him back, but I did feel a jolt of electricity tear through my body.

I shoved at his chest, trying to push away but he was too strong. I heard a gasp behind me, and I turned to look at the door, and saw a hurt looking Edward standing there, arms folded across his chest. He took one look at us and turned on his heel, running away towards the elevator.

I gave Jacob one last shove, and he let me go, looking dazed. "I'm sorry, I don't love you any more," I informed him, shooting him a 'sorry' look. I then grabbed some slippers and took off running after Edward, hoping he'd hear me out and not think the wrong thing, but by the look in his eyes, I knew it was already too late.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I got out of the cab, and walked into the lobby of the hotel, mad at what I had seen. I'd been going to talk to Bella, and maybe try to make her less upset, when I found her kissing Jacob Black, of all people. I pressed the elevator and hurried up to my room, slamming the door open and then shut behind me.

I collapsed onto my bed, shutting the door of the room behind me, then I felt that my cheeks were wet. I touched my eyes, and unbelievably, I was crying. I hadn't cried for a long time so it was strange how much impact Bella had on me. I thought of the good times we spent together, and wondered if we'd broken up or not after our fight. If we had, then it was okay for her to be kissing Jacob, though I felt it tore my heart into shreds and made me feel unending pain.

I sighed and closed my eyes; I had to get some sleep before our flight tomorrow or I'd be grouchy when I got back to Texas, and it wasn't my parent's fault that Bella had kissed Jacob.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was out of breath by the time I knocked on Jasper and Edward's room door. Jasper came to the door, his jaw dropping as he took in my bedraggled form; I was still in my nightgown and because of the fact that I'd run the entire way here, my hair was probably sticking up unattractively, but I didn't care- I had to talk to Edward and tell him about the misunderstanding with Jacob.

"Bella?" He let me in, and I followed him into the living room of their room where Jasper looked like he was packing his stuff. They were flying back to Texas tomorrow, I remembered with a pang of sadness.

"Yes, is Edward in?" I asked, looking around. The door to Edward's room was shut.

"He's asleep," Jasper told me, throwing some shirts into his bag.

"Are you sure?" I asked, helplessly running a hand through my hair.

Jasper nodded, "Pretty much, he looked very mad. Do you know anything about that?" He asked, with a tiny frown.

I shook my head, not wanting to cause any more drama. "No, could you tell him I stopped by?" I asked, in a quiet voice.

Jasper nodded again, "Sure, Bella. Is Alice ready for our flight tomorrow?" He questioned, leaning on the suitcase.

"Yes, I think so. Her bags are packed," I informed him, smiling a little.

"Bella, aren't you-" He started.

I shook my head, "Nope, I can't. Good bye Jasper, you've been a good friend," I told him, edging towards the door.

"Come here, Bella," He said, and he came over and gave me a big hug.

"See you soon," I replied, feeling tears come to my eyes as I pulled back. He smelled very much like Edward, and his muscle but cozy embrace reminded me too much of his brother.

"Bye bye, and I hope everything turns out with you and Edward," Jasper winked at me and I nodded.

"I hope so too," I was about to exit their room, when Jasper pulled my arm.

"Bella, our flight is at 2PM tomorrow; Virgin Airlines," He informed me.

I nodded, and smiled, "I'll be there to make things right with Edward," I promised, and Jasper nodded.

"See you,"

I exited the hotel room, closing the door behind me. I halted a cab, and got in. The driver's eyes widened as he saw me.

"Isabella Star?" He asked.

"Yes, but I wish I wasn't," I whispered, half to myself, half to him. I told him the name of the street and got out, feeling the cold wind caress my cheeks as I started up the stairs towards the elevator. I sighed as I stepped in, hoping that tomorrow everything will be okay, and that Edward would understand what was going on. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was doing the wrong thing taking the movie deal. I loved Edward, but could I trust him not to leave me? I wasn't sure. I closed the door of the apartment behind me, my mind swimming with options. Which one would I choose?

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of Chapter 20. IM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I think I have about 4 more chapters left and an epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next chapter, Bella has a CD signing, she finally makes her decision about the movie deal and some trouble occurs… **

**REVIEW to find out what's going to happen sooner!**

**Lily (: x **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Virgin Airlines lol.. **


	22. Losing Chances

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 21- Losing Chances**

**A/N: Heyy! Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed and supported the story. I'm sure Isabella and Edward love you greatly :D Thanks again and I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

**Lily (:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I tried not to sigh out loud as I signed another CD for yet another crazy star-struck teenage girl. The one standing in front of me was ginger haired with big gray eyes. She was dressed in an Isabella Star shirt and a white miniskirt.

"What's your name, honey?" I asked, making my voice sweet.

"Erica," She said, looking a little shy. She stuffed her hands into the pocket of her skirt and smiled at me.

I nodded, and started to write on the CD. "To Erica, be the star. Isabella Star," I put a few hearts and then handed it to her. She squealed and hugged it to her chest, before running off. The next teenager stepped forward and it went on and on and on…

A few hours later, I was done with the signing. I hurried home to change quickly, picking out a pair of Levi's skinny jeans and an Alice Brandon gray strappy shirt and quickly styling my hair before calling the limo to come.

I sat down on the kitchen table, waiting for Ralph or Demetri to call and tell me that the limo had arrived downstairs. "Do you want anything to drink?" Renata asked, coming forward with the newspaper in her hand.

I shook my head, "I'm in a hurry," I said, sharply, but then I noted her kind expression and reminded myself of what Edward would do. I pasted a smile on my face, "Thank you, Renata," I corrected, in my kindest voice.

Renata bowed her head and hurried off to clean the kitchen. I sighed with relief as Ralph sent me a message telling me to come down. I obeyed, hoping I wouldn't be too late for Edward, Jasper and Alice's flight. I'd said goodbye to Alice this morning before I left for the signing; there were loads of tears and hugs exchanged there. She promised me she'd come back soon and I promised her I'd try to keep myself safe.

I exited the apartment building, the camera's flashing as usual. I pushed the sunglasses onto my eyes and slipped into the limo, Demetri shielding me.

"To the New York Plaza and fast," I told Jared, who nodded and started the limo in that direction. I closed my eyes thinking of Edward and how much I loved him; I hoped that I'd get there in time. If I didn't, I'd have to head to the airport and god knows if they'd let me through to talk to him or not.

We arrived a few minutes later, and I zipped out of the limo, Ralph and Demetri with me for protection. I ran into the Plaza and hurried up to the elevator, panting from the running. I pushed the button for their floor and waited for the door to open, humming to the annoying elevator music.

I pressed the doorbell of their room then knocked a couple of times, only to get no reply. A cleaner coming by with towels and stuff shot me a sorry look. "Are you looking for the two young men who stayed here?" She asked, kindly.

I nodded, "Yes," I said, breathlessly.

"They left for the airport with a tiny girl a few hours ago, saying something about flight being rescheduled a few hours early," She explained.

"No!" I exclaimed, causing her to look up at me in surprise.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, putting her hand on my arm.

I gulped and nodded, "Yes, I suppose," I muttered, before feeling my heart sink deep into my chest. If that was correct, it meant that they'd arrived in Texas already, that I couldn't catch their flight and talk to Edward like I'd been needing to; to make him see how sorry I was.

I left then the hotel and went down to the limo, knowing what I needed to do. I needed to take my private jet and hurry to Texas; good thing that Alice had insisted I needed one. I needed to apologize to Edward and make him take me back because the truth was, I couldn't live without him.

"To the airport," I said, confidently.

"Whatever for?" Ralph asked from beside me.

"I'm taking a little trip." I replied, and I knew in my heart that I was doing the right thing; the thing I needed to do if I ever wanted to happy again.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I grabbed it and checked the caller ID to make sure it wasn't the dog Jacob. It wasn't; it was Jessica. I picked up, "Hey,"

"Hi, good news Ella sweetheart. The movie auditions have been rescheduled for today. The flight is in a few hours to California; make sure the limo can come pick you up," She exclaimed.

"But-"

She cut me off, "It's a good thing you're not busy today," She laughed then.

I gulped, "Well the truth is, I can't make it today. I'm going to Texas," I informed her, hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed.

"What? Reschedule! You're losing a big chance," Jessica exclaimed, in a disbelieving and outraged tone of voice.

"Well, if I don't go to Texas, I'm losing an even bigger chance," I told her, honestly as I thought of Edward. I hung up on her then, turning my phone off. I didn't need her interruptions; I knew what I was going to do, and I should have known it from the start. Edward was worth a lot more than a movie deal to me.

**BE-BE-BE-BE-BE**

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Welcome home," Mom exclaimed, giving me a giant hug as Jasper, Edward and I got out of the cab from the airport and started towards the house.

I hugged her back, trying not to show how sad I was. The whole flight I kept expecting Bella to show up for some reason, and say she'd changed her mind or maybe come to tell me that what I saw with Jacob was a lie. A guy could dream… I should stop getting my hopes up and live with the reality that Bella could never be with me again.

"Edward? Where are you?" My dad called.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, noting his confused expression. I walked over and he ruffled my hair. I looked to my side and saw Mom hugging Jasper and Alice both at the same time. Alice looked thrilled to be here, complimenting mom on her clothes and hugging her. I felt jealous of Alice being here while Bella was not.

"I was asking you if you met any nice girls like Alice in the big apple," My dad stated, a teasing smile on his face.

Alice looked my way, a sad look on her face as I shook my head, "No, I didn't," I replied, quietly.

"Oh well, there's always Tanya," Dad exclaimed, "Speaking of her, she's coming to dinner today and so are Ben and Leah for Jasper,"

"Oh great," I said, sarcastically as we made our way into the house, Alice still chatting excitedly with Mom.

"Why don't you kids all go and get settled in while we get dinner ready?" Mom asked kindly.

"I'd love to help in the kitchen," Alice cried, her blue eyes lit up. Jasper and I headed up to our rooms, each of us carrying a couple of Alice's bags along with ours.

We placed Alice's bags in Jaspers room where she would be staying with him; mom and dad were okay with it for some weird reason. I was starting to leave the room when Jasper patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Bella, man," He said, in a quiet voice.

I nodded, feeling my heart sink again as I heard her name. "Nah, it's okay," I lied, before excusing myself from the room and dumping my bags in my own room. I collapsed onto the bed, feeling a little travel sick. My mind was filled with thoughts of Bella; I dreamed of her of course.

I was woken by Jasper shaking me. "Wake up, dinners ready and everyone's here," He murmured.

I opened my eyes and sighed, "I so don't want to see Tanya," I moaned, running my hands through my hair as though to tidy it.

Jasper sighed, "Maybe Dad's right. Maybe Tanya's a good choice for you. We all know she's smitten," He suggested.

"Jasper, go away," I growled, and a slight smile flashed across his lips.

"See you downstairs," He closed the door and left me to myself and to my own thoughts. I changed quickly into some jeans and a checkered shirt and hurried downstairs.

There was a flurry of activity in the dining room. Everyone was sitting down, eating and making conversation. Alice, Jasper, Mom and Dad sat at one end, while Leah, Ben and Tanya sat on the other, a place set for me beside Tanya of course.

I groaned internally and pasted a smile on my face. A chorus of 'Edward's' and 'Welcome back!' and 'Eddie-Poo!' courtesy of Tanya erupted across the room. I sighed, and sat down, starting to load my plate with food. I wasn't really hungry but it was better than the other alternative; talking to Tanya or any of Jasper's friends.

I started to eat, feeling my mind slip away to thoughts of Bella. Tanya tried to talk to me, but gave up after a while instead engaging in conversation with Alice who seemed to be nice to everyone she met, no matter how dislikable they were. Jasper was incredibly lucky to have found a girl like her. I finished food quickly, retiring to the kitchen to wash my dish.

"Hey," Alice came in, putting her own plate in the sink. I noticed she'd changed into a flowing black skirt and a red and black striped camisole, her hair tied into two plaits. She looked like a cowgirl already.

"Hi," I replied, drying my hands.

"Edward, Bella didn't kiss Jacob. He forced himself on her, you have to believe me," Alice exclaimed.

"How do you know?" I asked, in a tired voice.

"She told me this morning," Alice explained to me, moving to wash her own dish.

"How do you know she's not lying?" I questioned, digging my hands into my pockets and watching her wash her plate.

"Because…. My best friend Bella is arrogant, annoying, a perfectionist, egotistic at times, crazy but not a liar. She has a kind heart and a conscience," She explained.

"I know she does. I got to know the other side of her; the side that nobody sees," I admitted to her.

Alice nodded, smiling. "Then you have to believe me, and forgive her," She said, just as Jasper came in, slipping his arm around Alice's waist.

"Where's the dessert? Didn't you say you were coming to get the Apple pie?" Jasper asked, grinning at her.

Alice nodded, "I will get it. Edward, go back to the dining room so we can eat dessert," She ordered. Jasper kissed her on the cheek and hurried back out, leaving us alone again.

"I'm not hungry," I informed her.

"But I helped your mom make it! Please," Alice's eyes were pleading as she pulled a tray out of the oven, and got out a plate. She pulled a slice of the rich smelling pie onto it and handed me a fork.

I nodded, "I'm not going back to the dining room." I told her, honestly.

She laughed, "Tanya giving you trouble?" She waggled her eyebrows at me and I laughed too.

"Kind of," I said, "I need to go think on my own. I think I'm going to ride a horse,"

"You have horses?" Alice's eyes widened.

"Yes, you have to get Jasper to take you out on them," I told her.

She nodded, "I will. Well, have fun and think about what I said about Bella,"

I nodded too, "I will," I took a bite of pie.

"This is good,"

"Thank you, your mom did most of it," Alice beamed, "She's such a kind woman,"

I turned for the door and then paused. "Alice?"

"Hmmm?" she asked as she put on the oven glove and took the tray and some plates out.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at her.

"For what?" She looked confused as she turned to look at me, averting her attention from the pie.

"For explaining about Bella,"

She smiled back, "No problem,"

* * *

**A/N: So has Alice mended Edward's misconception? Are you guys happy that Bella's going to Aransas Pass, Texas?**

**Leave me what you think in a REVIEW! It means the world to me and only takes a few seconds…**

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


	23. Bella Goes To Aransas Pass

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 22- Bella Goes To Aransas Pass**

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of late, enjoy all the same. There are two more chapters after this then an epilogue… (: Thanks for all those who reviewed and supported, love you!**

**Lily x**

**Bella's P.O.V**

A few hours later, I woke up on the jet I was taking to Texas to someone gently shaking me. I looked up, opening my eyes tiredly to see the pilot standing over me.

"Wake up, we're here," He called to me, and I abruptly sat up and straightened my hair. I had thankfully convinced Ralph and Demetri that I would be fine in Texas alone and that they didn't need to bother coming with me.

I got up, gathering my purse and stuff, and shooting the pilot a small smile, "Thank you for everything," I said, kindly.

The pilot bowed his head, "Anything for you, Ma'am. Now are you sure you're not needing me to stay?" He asked, a look of paternal concern on his face; he looked in his mid-forties and was slightly chubby.

I nodded, "Yes, I'll call you when I need a flight back," I assured him as I started making my way out of the small jet. He opened the door for me and at the bottom; there was a set of steps set up. I walked down them and was immediately surrounded by Airport workers, screaming my name and throwing papers and cameras at me. I stopped for a few photographs and a few signatures and wondered if I should have brought my bodyguards along. I hastily made my way through the crowds, hurrying into the airport. I noticed a department store in there so I hurried into it, grabbing some big shades, a beret and some make up. It wasn't very original, but it was all I could do for now.

I paid for them, then slipped them on, hurrying into the airport terminal. I realized I didn't have any luggage to pick up so I hurried to the arrivals section, wondering what I was going to do. I saw some taxis pull up to the side and I flagged one, hoping the driver wouldn't recognize me. I tilted my shades so that they were fully obscuring my eyes and half of my face and wrapped my hair into the beret.

"Aransas Pass," I said, recalling the name from a time that Edward had told me of it.

The driver shook his head, "Too far, lady," He looked over my sunglasses and cap with a look of slight disdain and I felt a blush come to my cheeks; nobody had ever treated me that way before.

"I have money, how much do you need?" I asked, slipping my hand into my purse and showing him the hundred dollar bills.

The driver reconsidered, "Fine, but it'll cost you," He eyed my purse with a slight smirk and I realized he was only a little older than me with smooth black hair, deep brown eyes and a playful smirk.

I nodded, "I said I'll pay," My voice was a little snappier as I opened up back seat door and got in, slamming it behind me.

The driver nodded, and started to drive out of the airport area and onto the roads beside it. He turned the radio up, and of course because my luck was rotten, it was Isabella Star with a new hit.

"Don't you just hate her?" The driver asked me, peering back at me in the mirror; I turned away to look outside. "She's such a bitch,"

"I've heard she's pretty nice," I pointed out, with a clench of my teeth.

"What? Are you her fri…" The driver trailed off, stopping the car and whirling to look back at me. "You're ISABELLA, well, well, what are you doing here?"

I sighed, slipping off my glasses and hat, "I'm here to find something," I fibbed, though it wasn't entirely a lie.

The guy nodded, and started the car again, "I understand, but why are you here in Texas? I heard you were taking a movie deal or something," He informed me.

I shook my head, "I decided something was more important," I informed him, briskly.

"Hmmm, a someone, right?" He winked at me in the mirror and I fought the smile that wanted to form across my lips. This guy irritated me.

"It's none of your business," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

The guy chuckled, and my anger flared up again. "You are very annoying, you know," I said, biting my lip to fight my annoyance.

"Gee thanks, I thought my name was Embry," He laughed at his lame joke and I chuckled too a little; I couldn't help it.

I ignored him, and pulled out my iPod and plugged it in. "How long is the journey going to be?" I asked, in my formal tone of voice.

"An hour or so. Why am I too annoying for your royal Starness to stand?" He laughed again; a young happy laugh.

I scoffed at him, not saying a word. I turned my music up and closed my eyes. Nobody spoke for a few seconds. I just wanted to get to Aransas Pass so I could talk to Edward and make him understand that I loved him and I needed him and that I didn't cheat on him with Jacob Black.

"What are you listening to, yourself?" Embry teased, a few seconds later.

I sighed, "No, I am not that self-absorbed. I might have been…. But I'm not anymore," I whispered, Edward's image filling my mind. Before him, nothing was more important to me than myself; I had loved Jacob, sure, but I'd loved myself more.

"So this someone you're coming to look for; is he by any chance the one who changed you?" Embry asked, quietly; his tone of voice was honest and kind.

I nodded, "Yes," But I wouldn't say anymore.

"Tell me about him." Embry suddenly said, sounding interested.

"This is none of your business," I reminded him, running a hand through my hair.

"I know, you don't have to tell me, I suppose…" He trailed off, sticking his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, and put my iPod on mute. "Well, he's gorgeous," I started and when Embry rolled his eyes, I continued, "Outside but more-so inside; he's kind and loves to help people… he doesn't have a lot of friends but he's a true friend to those he has," I was reminded of Carmen, one of his best friends and how he treated her.

"And?"

"He makes me laugh, and he can cheer me up no matter how sad I am. Sometimes I feel like he can read my mind; he more often that not knows exactly what I am feeling and what I'm thinking," I continued, the truth of my words sinking in.

"He sounds like a mind reader," Embry noted, chewing his lip.

I shrugged, "Maybe. He's adventurous and makes me do all sorts of fun, crazy things I'd never even think of doing. I feel safe with him, like no one or nothing can ever hurt me," My voice dropped in volume and I felt a tear make its way out of my eye.

"Don't cry. He sounds like a great guy," Embry tossed back some tissues to me and I caught them, wiping my eyes quickly.

"He is. I love him; I never knew what love was before I started loving him," I replied.

"I understand you; I just got engaged to my high school sweetheart Claire a few weeks ago. I've been in love with her since we were juniors," He smiled at me then.

"Tell me about her," I repeated his request, not wanting to think any more about Edward; or I might just start bawling like a baby.

"Well, she's the same age as me with long black wavy hair and light brown, hazel colored eyes. She's beautiful, but her outer beauty doesn't matter to me; she's got a beautiful soul and that's all I care about. She's passionate about animals and kind; she wants to be a vet," Embry continued, a proud look forming on his handsome face.

I didn't say anything. I just scrunched up the tissues into balls and stuck them in the small bin that was set up on the floor. Embry continued, "She has a lot of friends but she cares about each and every one of them. We've been friends for a long time, but we didn't realize our feelings until a few years ago," He said, "And like yours, she makes me smile. After a long day of driving annoying people around,"

"Hey!" I protested, but I was smiling.

"She makes me dinner and sits with me, watching TV, and we just love the fact that we're not going to grow up alone," He concluded, a sad sort of smile on his face.

"Claire sounds amazing," I told him, honestly. I wished I could be as kind as she sounded, but it was just not me. I would always be obnoxious, loud Isabella Marie Star, but at least I could have a few positive assets; Edward had accomplished that.

"She is," Embry said, "We're almost here," He pointed to a sign that said 'Welcome to Aransas Pass' on the side of the road. There was a few miles left.

"Where did you say he was staying?" He asked me, scratching his head.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure," I straightened up in my seat and smoothed my hair so it wasn't messy.

"So you're just going to ask around until you find out where they live?" Embry demanded.

I nodded, "Yes, that's about it," I said, thinking now of how reckless my plan was. A few days ago, I would never have considered even doing such a thing; love did such strange things to you.

"That's absurd," Embry announced, "What is his name? Maybe we can ask around,"

"Are you going to help me find him?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Sure, I want to know who the person who changed Isabella Star is," He returned my smile and I slipped on my shades and cap as we got into a busy sort of street area.

"Edward Masen," I informed him.

Embry nodded, "So the Masen's house, eh?"

"It's a ranch I think," I said, recalling something Edward had told me.

"Then it's in the part of the town with the fields in it; let's go there first and then start asking around," Embry suggested.

I nodded, "That's a good idea, thanks Embry." I smiled at him.

"Just call me Em," Embry stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes once again as he started moving the car into a side road. A few people cried out my name as the car passed by, and I sighed.

"My disguise isn't very inconspicuous," I muttered.

Embry laughed, "You can say that again," He rummaged around with one hand in a drawer then passed me a cowboy hat and some more modest looking eyeglasses.

I handed him my beret and designer sunglasses and slipped on the ones he suggested. "Give them to Claire," I insisted, handing him my old stuff.

"Are you sure?" Embry smiled.

"Yes, of course,"

"Well, okay then, but wear your hair out. It looks more natural," He insisted, putting my stuff to the side.

I fanned out my hair and spread it out across my back.

"You look like a regular Texas cowgirl." He smirked.

I grinned, "Good, I want to fade right in," I looked down at my clothes, glad I'd worn a red and black flannel shirt, black skinny jeans and some black boots. At least it wasn't obvious they were designer.

Then I noticed we were in an area with a lot of farm houses and fields beside them. I noted a couple of teenagers in the street; a girl and a boy. The guy had black hair and brown eyes and so did the girl except her hair was long and wavy and flowed down her back. She was dressed in a checked minidress and some leggings.

"Hey y'all," Embry called, sliding his window down. I hid back in my seat as not for them to see me.

"Hi," The girl said, a southern accent clear in her voice.

"Howdy. I wanted to ask y'all if you knew where the Masen's lived," Embry replied smoothly.

The guy looked to his girlfriend, "Jasper and Edwar'd surname is Masen right, Leah?" He looked pensive.

Leah nodded, "Yes, we were just there. You take a right in this street and then a left. It's the second ranch; the one with the green door," She informed us kindly.

"Thank you so much," Embry replied, smiling at her.

"It's no problem. Come on, Ben, we're going to be late for the movie," Leah cried and with that, they waved at Embry one time before hurrying past the car and down the street.

Embry continued down the road in the direction specified, and sure enough, we pulled up next to a ranch with a green door. There was a car parked in front of it.

"Thank you so much, Embry," I fished out his money from my purse and some extra for Claire.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" He asked, slipping the money into his pocket.

I shook my head, "No, Em. You've been a pretty good friend to me. I'll see you around?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded, "Sure," He patted my shoulder lightly and I got out, watching as the cab made its way out of the street. I then looked up at the ranch, feeling a nervous flutter in my stomach. What if Edward didn't want to see me? What if he hated me now?

I sighed, gulping, and started to make my way to the door, but then I heard neighing and the sound of horses hooves in the back area of the house; a giant field was there. I climbed over the gate leading to the field, feeling a little like a trespasser but I couldn't help it. I peered out into the distance and saw a big brown horse with a copper haired boy riding on it, a big smile on his face; _Edward._

My heart fluttered at the sight of him, and for a few seconds, I just watched as he gracefully road on the horse in the distance. Suddenly, the front door opened and Alice peered out, screaming as she saw me. I climbed back over the gate and fell into her arms.

"I knew you'd make the right decision," She exclaimed, hugging me close. Tears appeared in her blue eyes and I smiled back at her.

Jasper was standing behind her, smiling too. I reached over to him and we hugged too.

"Wow, you look like a cowgirl, Bella," He announced, looking my outfit over.

"Thank you," I replied.

"So you saw Edward?" Jasper asked, gesturing in the direction of the field.

I nodded, "I'm scared to talk to him," My stomach flipped.

Alice smiled, "Isabella Star, scared?" She demanded, a look of mock-horror on her face.

I sighed, "I mean it, what if he hates me?" I groaned, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"He does not hate you!" Both of them cried at once.

"Go talk to him," Alice urged, pushing me out of the door.

I sighed again. "Good luck," Jasper called, and then they closed the door and I was left outside. I walked back over to the gate, peering out at Edward. He was brushing the horse now, a look of intense concentration on his face. I climbed over the fence, a determined look on my face, and ran out to him. He heard my footsteps and looked up, rubbing his eyes once, twice… His jaw dropped and he peered at me as I raced up to him, cheeks flushed and sweating from running across the entire goddamn field.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking unable to believe I was actually there.

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry, Edward, I'm sorry," I cried out, hysterically, before throwing myself into his arms.

**A/N: The next one will have the reunion. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it very much (-: (I love writing it!)**

**REVIEW please (:**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else that came up you know. Oh and I'm sorry if I stereotyped anyone in the Texas thing; I've never been there before, so sorry again…. **


	24. Only You

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 23- Only You**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so happy because of all the feedback I got; only one more chapter before the Epilogue, so thanks so much for hanging in there… (:**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I blinked once, twice, as she jumped into my arms. I held her close to me, unable to do anything else. She was crying, whimpering; tears falling from her brown doe-like eyes and I could do nothing but whisper to her comforting things and stroke her hair. I led her over to some benches by the horse's stables and we sat down; she crawled onto my lap and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Edward," She repeated, staring into my eyes and looking helpless. I looked into the chocolate brown orbs, amazed as usual about her beauty; it was almost inhuman.

"You said so already," I told her, trying to keep the icy tone out of my voice but I couldn't help it; I was still annoyed at her.

"I love you, Edward. I blew off the movie deal, and that means I truly adore you," She stated, talking slowly.

"You what?" I demanded, unable to believe she'd give up the job of her dreams.

"I gave up the deal. Jess told me I was losing a big chance but I told her I didn't care, because if I didn't come here I would be losing an even bigger chance and something more precious to me than anything," She turned away from me, looking towards the stable.

When I didn't say anything, her eyes flashed back to me, "I don't love Jacob. He forced himself on me; I swear I'd never kiss him, not after kissing you, after loving you, Edward. It's only you, I swear. What we have is special and I'll-,"

I pressed my finger to her lips for a second, causing her to hush up and her brown eyes to widen with surprise, or was it confusion? I then pulled my finger away and kissed her square on the lips, putting all the passion and love I felt towards her into it.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Bella asked, breathlessly; her eyes were shining with hope.

I smiled at her, "It means I love you too," I replied, slowly, as I got up, taking her hand.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, squeezing my hand and automatically filling me with warmth and happiness; I was home again.

"I want you to ride with me," I told her, leading her over to my horse, Snowbelle.

"This is Snowbelle," I introduced, pointing at my favorite white mare.

Bella giggled, "Hello there, Snowbelle," She waved a little, before realizing how silly she was being and put her hand down. She was cute all the same; everything she did was cute.

I then hoisted Bella up onto the horse and put my helmet onto her head. I grabbed another from the stables and got up behind her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She leaned her head back onto my shoulder for a second, sighing with contentment. A big smile was pasted on her face and I returned the smile easily.

"Ready?" I asked Bella who turned around so her breathtakingly beautiful face was facing my own, her long black eyelashes framing her eyes.

She nodded, "Yes, I've ridden before in a music video. I got lessons and everything," Her voice was smug.

"So you're Ms. Expert at Horse Riding, eh?" I asked, as I got Snowbelle to start walking. The horse started to move slowly but surely and gained speed as it started to make its way across the field.

"Not really an expert," Bella admitted, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Snowbelle gained momentum and I hung onto Bella as she cried out in anticipation. The wind blew her gorgeous brown hair back in my face and I stroked it gently before tucking it into her jacket so that it wouldn't annoy her. From what I could see, her eyes were sparkling and a look of pure joy was on her face. Riding was one of my favorite things to do and I was glad that Bella liked it too. It filled me with a thrill unlike many other things.

"You having fun?" I asked Bella, who nodded. We rode for a few minutes before Snowbelle started getting a little bit tired, so we got off and walked her to the stables. I told Bella I'd go get her something to eat, and because she was probably hungry, she didn't protest. She said she'd wait for me in the stables. I hurried into the kitchen, smiling.

Esme was there, putting away leftovers. "Why are you so happy?" She asked me, smiling back at me.

"What? Do I have to scowl all the time?" I demanded, as I pulled a plate out and started loading some of the food onto it. I scooped on some potato salad and chicken.

"She's here, isn't she?" Esme asked.

"Who?" I played dumb as I finished loading Bella's plate and grabbed a fork and knife and balancing them on my hip. I grabbed a glass and put some orange juice into it.

"The girl you fell for in New York. Don't play stupid, I saw you on the horse with her. She's gorgeous," Esme praised, turning around and looking at me, her eyes shining.

I nodded, "That she is. She's also famous," I smirked, turning to face her.

"I knew I recognized her. Isabella Star, unbelievable, you hated her," Esme's face was shocked as she placed some gravy into a tub and closed the lid on it.

"I shouldn't have judged a book by its cover," I informed her, and she nodded, coming over to pat my shoulder softly.

"I'm happy if you're happy,"

"Bella makes me so happy," I confirmed, before taking the plate and cup and heading out into the evening. It was almost sunset now, only about 30 minutes left or so. I walked over to the stables, food in my hand. I stopped in my tracks as I looked inside. Bella was brushing Snowbelle's hair with a look of such care in her eyes that I couldn't help but smile at her proudly. I put the food down onto the bench and ran over to her quietly before wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

She looked up at me, a slow smile forming on her lips. I kissed her then, my heart swelling with pleasure and excitement. She left the brush and wrapped her legs around my hips. I kissed her back, hugging her close to my chest. She then rested her head on my chest; she felt as light as a feather.

I put her down, kissing the top of her forehead quickly, "Time to eat," I sang, and Bella nodded.

"I'm starved," She exclaimed, running over to the food. She started to eat and I just watched her.

"Stop watching me eat, it's freaky!" She exclaimed, a look of slight irritation on her face.

I laughed at her, closing my eyes but still keeping my face in her direction.

I heard her start to laugh and opened them. "What's so funny?" I demanded, before I felt something cold on my nose.

"Mashed potato on your nose," She said, between mouthfuls. She leaned towards me then and licked my nose, removing the potato.

"All better,"

"Bella, you're the one who put it there," I reminded her, curtly.

Bella just laughed and finished off her food. When she was done, she yawned and pushed the plate at me.

"Are you tired?" I asked, and Bella shook her head, but couldn't stop another yawn from making its way out.

"Your body says you are. Come on, let's go to sleep and then tomorrow morning, if you're staying…" I trailed off.

"Of course I'm staying. I'm going to stay for a few days to annoy you," She teased, sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I want to show you my favorite place in Aransas Pass," I murmured, and Bella nodded.

"Sure; I'd love to see it," She exclaimed, her eyelids drooping. I caught her just as her eyes closed and she fell into a sleepy stupor. I carried her inside, walking her upstairs to my room. I placed her on the bed, not knowing what to put her in to wear. The clothes she was wearing couldn't have been comfortable at all. I finally decided on grabbing one of my pajama tees and gently removing her clothes, trying not to gawk at her flawless body. I slipped her into the tee and tucked her into the bed; she didn't even flinch.

I got ready for bed, going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. Alice hurried in on me when I was leaving the bathroom. She gave me a smile, "I take it everything worked out okay?" She asked, her blue eyes happy.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm glad," I sighed and Alice flung her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you both, Eddie," She cried, and because she was so happy I couldn't even bring myself to tell her I hated that nickname. I then left her in the bathroom and hurried back to my room where Bella had rolled over.

"Edward…" She was speaking in her sleep, "I…. love you…more than… my life,"

I smiled and crawled into bed next to her. I looked onto her beautiful breathing form. "You are my life now," I realized simply, kissing her forehead. Her lips parted into a smile and she leaned into me, her silky smooth hair fanning out across my pillow. I pressed a kiss to her lips quickly and then hugged her close to me, falling asleep with an angel in my arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you done eating yet?" I asked Bella the next morning when we'd swallowed down a plate of eggs and bacon in addition to a plate of waffles with golden syrup.

"What gives, Edward? You've been rushing me all morning," She complained, a tired look on her face, probably travel sickness. She looked totally adorable in my shirt which she had slipped over some of Alice's gray leggings so that they would be appropriate for breakfast with my parents and Jasper and Alice. My parents had eaten and left us, and so had Alice and Jasper; Jasper was taking Alice for a day out with Ben and Leah.

"I just want to show you my favorite place," I reminded her, and she nodded and got up, pecking me on the lips.

"Meet me in 5 minutes at the front door, I just need to get ready," She hissed before running out of the room. I was already dressed in jeans and a tee shirt so I just sat down in the living room. I heard the sound of a cell phone ringing and saw a black Blackberry on the table. It looked to be Bella's. I couldn't resist checking the caller ID, and saw it was Jacob Black.

I grabbed it without a second thought, "Hello,"

"Hi… is Bella there?"

"Who is it?" I said, though I knew perfectly well who it was.

"Jacob Black,"

"Well this is Edward Masen and I'm telling you, you'd better stay away from Bella fancy pants or we'll have a lawsuit against you for sexual assault and she'll definitely press charges. Goodbye and don't call again, idiot," I hung up and looked to find a shocked looking Bella standing behind me, dressed in a white dress with a curved neckline. She'd taken off the gray leggings and her hair was hanging down her back neatly.

She put her hands on her hips and stared at me with an unfathomable expression.

I put the phone down.

"Who was that?" She spoke between clenched teeth.

"Jacob Black, I put him in his place though, don't worry," I stood up and came over to her, slipping my arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off, looking a little irritated.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her, puzzled.

"You shouldn't have answered, Edward," She stated, sounding exasperated as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I was just so sick of that asshole," I informed her, gritting my teeth and balling my hands into fists.

Bella closed her eyes and then sighed, "I'm going to let go of it now, but please don't do it again, Edward," She pleaded, her voice soft.

I nodded, "I didn't know it annoyed you,"

"It just does, okay?" She said, a hint of anger back in her voice.

I sighed, and we started out of the house. I didn't want to say anything as to make her mad again so I just led her over to my and Jasper's truck and got into the driving seat. She climbed into the passenger seat, biting her lip. She fastened her seatbelt and didn't say anything more. The car journey to my favorite place wasn't a long one, but it was filled with uneasy silence and an air of tension. I didn't want it to be like that between Bella and me but I couldn't help it; I didn't know what to do or say.

When we arrived near to the place, I parked the car, and gestured to the path. "We're going to walk this path for a while, and then we'll come to the place," I informed her, coolly. I pulled out of the back of the truck a bottle of water and hugged it to my chest. Bella nodded curtly, and then we started up the path and through the trees into the forest filled area.

Bella stumbled a couple of times with me catching her every time and her nodding at me thankfully and even I tripped over a couple of times. I wanted to talk but I truly didn't know what to say. I held the branches back so they wouldn't hit her face and we continued our trek up towards my favorite place.

When there was about five minutes of walking left, Bella suddenly stopped. "Edward, I'm being a bitch, I'm sorry. You only wanted to protect me, forgive me?" She pleaded, her eyes buoyant.

I sighed, "I don't understand why you got mad," I spoke gently as I looked at her beautiful heart shaped face. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sometimes I have anger issues when someone touches my phone, I don't know why," She explained, uneasily. She hugged her arms to her body and looked up at me through her thick dark eyelashes. The sun that was making its way through the trees made her pale skin glow and the beauty of her eyes even more prominent.

"I forgive you, Bella," I reasoned, because I couldn't not forgive her and not ruin the trip. She just had some anger issues; no biggie.

"I love you, Edward. Only you," She whispered, before kissing me playfully on the cheek. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"You are my life now," I repeated as I had the last night.

"You know, I had a dream that you said that to me," Bella grinned as we started to make our way up the path again.

"Really?" I played dumb, causing Bella to nod and launch into a detailed description of her dream which involved a unicorn, some candy floss and both me and her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Close your eyes, we're here," Edward sang, when I thought my legs would give from all the walking. I think I haven't walked this much my whole life. My legs ached and my forehead stung from the heat.

I obeyed, taking Edward's hand for guidance. I would have liked to hold the other one too, but it had the half empty water bottle in it; I'd drunk the larger half of it. Edward walked me forward until I heard water gushing and some birds singing.

"Open up, bright eyes," He whispered, and I could feel him drop the bottle on the ground. I opened my eyes and gasped; we were standing in a beautiful meadow with flowers of all different colors surrounding us. A huge waterfall was gushing in front of us, its perpetual crystal water with a myriad of colors thanks to the sun beating down onto it. I let my eyes wander and saw huge bunches of trees and a river trickling below. This was a giant area but it was totally secluded thanks to a heavy surrounding of trees; no one who didn't know this place could get here easily.

"How did you find this beauty?" I demanded, unable to tear myself from the breathtaking view.

"Well, one time Tanya was chasing after me, and I just started running up the path and in random directions. I kept running so she wouldn't find me and got lost and wound up here. I've been coming here to think ever since. Nobody else knows of this place," Edward informed me, coming to stand beside me so that our bodies were touching at the side.

"Not even Jasper?" I asked in wonder.

"Not even Jasper," Edward confirmed, his green eyes shining as if with my approval of this place.

"Let's sit down," I suggested, running over to the flower filled garden. I took a seat amidst some daisies and Edward copied me. I started plucking some daisies out and making a chain. Edward lay down in the soft grass, watching me as I made jewelry out of the flowers. I made a long chain; sort of a necklace and wrapped it around my neck before making a shorter one for Edward. I slipped it around his. Edward pulled me down onto his lap, and I kissed him once before sitting up. Edward mirrored my actions.

"These are the chains of our love," I joked, and Edward touched his chain gently.

"Well, then I shall cherish this forever," Edward teased, his fingers tracing the chain made out of flowers around my own neck.

"It matches your dress, you know. You look beautiful," He informed me.

"I know I do," I stuck my tongue out at him as I looked upon the flowers. A butterfly fluttered by and I smiled as I realized this was a kind of utopia secluded from the outside world. I never wanted to leave even though I knew I had to. I wanted to stay here with Edward in the meadow forever.

"Cocky, I see," Edward muttered, but he was smiling.

"I am, never said I wasn't," I replied, smiling back at him, using my most dazzling smile. Edward smiled again and smoothed some of my hair gently.

I sighed, "Thanks for bringing me here, Edward. The fact that you think I'm special enough to bring here means a lot to me," I whispered, knowing he could hear every word.

"You are the best thing that's happened to me,"

"No, that's only you," I smiled, before getting up. "Catch me if you can," I joked, before running off towards the river.

Edward ran after me, and I took off top speed, tripping and rolling down the hill towards the river. Alice's white dress was going to be filthy; I just hoped it wasn't one of her favorites. I stood in front of the river, noticing that Edward was still catching up, so I pulled off the dress and chucked it to the side of the river bank before closing my eyes and jumping in into the river in my bra and white panties.

Edward laughed as he saw me, and threw off his own clothes, diving after me. He caught up to me and whirled me around in the water. I kissed him then with all my might, noting how sexy he looked in nothing but some boxers. He kissed me back, pulling me against the river bank. Our tongues entwined and I knotted my hands in his hair, feeling the heat of our passion blaze higher than ever before. I'd thought of sleeping with Edward before but I'd never wanted it more than I had now.

I pulled back from him for a second, "Edward, I have fame, fortune, popularity but I just realized how that all I really want… no _need_, is only you," I whispered, and he looked up at me.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anything before," Edward admitted, putting his arm around my shoulder.

He kissed me again then, trailing butterfly kisses down my neck. He then brought his lips to my mouth again and we kissed again, and I jumped into his arms. We kissed with all the passion we could muster and when Edward started to play with the strap of my bra, I made a decision there and then. We stripped completely and gave in to the fire of our passion after such a long wait.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm not going to go into any more details, but do you guys think that I should change the rating to 'M'? I'm not sure… I hope you all liked that, and I'll try to update** **the next and final chapter very soon…**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else you recognize…**


	25. Inspired By You

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Chapter 24- Inspired by You**

**Bella's P.O.V**

A few hours later, we had dried ourselves and gotten dressed (except for Edward's shirt- I liked running my hand across his abs and stomach) and were sitting on the river bank listening to the sound of the crickets and the sounds of the mockingbirds singing in the trees above. The happiness was so prominent it was tangible; the love between us was so sweet you could practically taste it. I was lying on my back, my head on Edward's bare stomach. He stroked my hair, and I was filled with the best form of bliss ever. I couldn't remember when I'd last been happier.

"We should get back. Alice and Jasper will wonder where we've been," Edward suggested, touching my cheeks gently before running his hand across my jaw.

I closed my eyes, "Do we have to?" I pleaded, wanting to stay here forever with Edward.

"We've been here for 6 hours. Twilight is coming soon," He reminded me, sitting me up gently.

"Twilight's my favorite time of day," I whispered, and Edward smiled.

"I like Twilight too, but we have a long hike home, and Esme will probably need us to help her with the food," It was tempting to just stay here forever, but I knew that we had to head home, and I had to face the real world again. This was an imaginary heaven, nothing like the music I would have to face when I got home. Jessica would be mad to say the least.

I nodded, and let him help me to my feet, before we started up the hill that I had rolled down and towards the meadow with the waterfall. We hiked our way through the woods until we finally reached the car. I was sweating buckets, so I wiped my forehead with my hand and got into the car, my legs aching.

"Long walk huh?" Edward asked, looking pretty tired himself as he slammed the door of the driver's seat beside him and starting the engine.

"I'll say," I replied, leaning my head against the car seat and noting how comfortable I was, and how tired and exhausted I had become from all the walking. I watched Edward's godlike face from the corner of my eye; his green eyes were focused on the road as he made his way back to the house. I drifted off to sleep before we even reached the main road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bells, wake up gorgeous, you've slept a very long time," Edward's voice filled my conscious, lulling me out of my sleep.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Edward had placed me down onto his bed and that he was leaning over the bed. His hair was wet and he'd changed his clothes so I guessed he'd taken a shower.

I sat up, "How long was I out?" I asked, with a weak yawn. I hauled myself to my feet and buried my head in Edward's chest. He hugged me close to his green flannel shirt and stroked my hair.

"5 hours. Everyone's eaten already but I thought I'd wait for you," He informed me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, pulling out of his hold and walking over to the mirror. I gasped and took in my appearance. I looked like a soaked rat or something.

"You looked like a sleeping angel. I couldn't bring myself to do it," Edward informed me, coming over to stand behind me so that he was looking at the mirror too.

"I look like an ugly rat now," I joked, noting my scraggly hair that was pasted to either sides of my face. My mascara had dripped under my eyes and I was a mess.

"You're still my gorgeous princess," Edward smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever,"

"Look, go take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs for food in, say, 30 minutes?" Edward asked, as he started out of the room.

"30 minutes sounds good," I called, as he closed the door behind him and left me alone in his room. I looked around for a few seconds before realizing I had no clothes to wear. I'd have to go raid Alice's stock. I hurried out of the room and knocked on Alice and Jasper's door but I needn't have worried, it was empty. I pushed the door opened and noted one of Alice's pink suitcases tucked under the bed. It stocked her underwear. I found a couple of packages of new Victoria's Secret underwear packets and bras, so I picked one of each, knowing she wouldn't mind. Then I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some jeans shorts which were of her design and a cowboy style camisole that was a deep shade of purple. I decided to take her curling iron too.

I walked back into Edwards' room and stepped into his ensuite bathroom, placing my clothes to one side. I undressed quickly and got under the warm water letting it soothe me and ease my body. I squirted some shampoo into my hair and rinsed it through, before adding some conditioner that I didn't know Edward used. I was done with my hair soon enough and quickly cleaned my body with the body gel.

I stepped out of the shadow and into my new clothes, feeling that the bra was a little tight because Alice was a little less than me in that department but other than that, I felt comfortable. I dried my hair and straightened it so it became a shiny curtain of chocolate brown, before slipping on my sneakers. I applied some make-up so my look was natural.

I was about to make my way downstairs when I noticed my cell phone ringing on the bedside table. Edward or someone must have brought it up. I walked over to it and checked the caller ID. Jessica. I bit my lip, but knew I would have to face the music sooner or later.

I picked up, and put on my most confident voice, "Hey Jess, what's kicking?" I asked, brightly. I sat down onto the bed, and waited for her to reply.

"What's kicking? What's kicking? I'll tell you what's 'kicking," I could practically imagine her putting her tiny manicured fingers up in quotation marks. I rolled my eyes, "Rosalie got the role you wanted; the lead,"

"Oh well," I said, "It wasn't in my destiny to get that role then,"

"It wasn't in your destiny? It was, little miss fortune teller. You just ruined it by going to Texas for some weird reason," She yelled into the phone, obviously taking out her anger at me.

"Shut up. You work for me," I reminded her, "I'm taking a few weeks hiatus to my celebrity life. Yes, I'm staying here in Texas,"

"You know the thing with Lover Boy won't last," She told me, dubiously.

"Actually, I'm going to work extra hard to make sure it does last," I informed her prissily. "I'm hanging up now. See you when I get back. Ciao," I hung up and felt a lot more accomplished. I switched my cell phone off, vowing not to turn it back on until I got on the plane back to New York.

I then made my way downstairs, hoping I hadn't kept Edward waiting too long. It was dark downstairs however. The kitchen was devoid of any form of living and so was the living room area. I figured that Alice and Jasper might have gone out and Carlisle might be at work and Esme might be reading in her room, but where was Edward?

I peered out of the window and saw a small light outside. It was dark now, but I could just make out the figure of someone sitting on a picnic mat on the side of the field. There were candles set up around the mat. I noticed with a smile that it was Edward.

I ran out to him, and slowly made my way over to the mat. He was holding a guitar in his hand, singing gently. His eyes widened as I walked over to him.

"You play guitar and sing?" I asked, wonder clear in my voice. I didn't know that he could even play and stuff.

Edward nodded, "It was a passion of mine back in High School," He noted.

"Before you wanted to help people," I smiled, and sat down gently in front of him.

Edward nodded, "Yes, I really want to make a difference," He informed me, putting down the guitar and unwrapping 2 plates that had cling film on them to stop the food from getting cold. We ate in silence, enjoying one another's company and listening to the sound of the night creatures making their way through the field. There was something peaceful about living in Texas.

"Well, Jessica called me," I said, once were done eating and were sipping on juices; mine was Apple while Edward's was Guava.

"And?"

"She told me the role went to Rosalie and I told her that I was staying here for a few weeks and she got totally mad but I calmed her down," I assured him.

"So you're staying?" Even by the light of the candles, the hope and happiness in Edward's eyes were evident.

"Yup, staying to annoy you," I joked, poking him in the shoulder.

Edward took my finger and kissed it, before leaning towards me. I licked my lips and we kissed for a few sweet seconds.

"I love you," Edward whispered, stroking my cheek.

"You are my life now," I repeated what he had said before, and he smiled.

"Can you play me something?" I asked, gesturing to the guitar.

"What would you like to hear?" Edward picked it up and hugged it to his body.

I shrugged, "Anything," I whispered, and I leaned forward in anticipation.

Edward nodded, and looked down for a few seconds before playing. The melody was gorgeous, the guitar twanging with the sweetest notes. I thought of a happy couple hugging as they found each-other, of them riding horses, then falling asleep side by side, them holding hands in a meadow, of the same couple rolling down the hill and kissing in the water of the river. I thought of them having a candle lit picnic in the horse's field and listening to the dulcet tones of a guitar.

When Edward stopped playing, I asked him to play it again and I closed my eyes until he was done, recording the song in my memory, knowing I would play it back whenever I was sad or if I missed him.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I breathed out, once he was done for the second time.

"It was inspired by you, by us," He informed me in a slightly sheepish manner.

"I'll hold it forever in my heart," I promised, leaning forward and trailing butterfly kisses down his neck.

"As I will you," Edward replied, caressing my cheek gently and making me feel at home. Because that's where I was with Edward. He was my home. I'd never felt so loved and wanted and cared about before, and for that, I owed him the world.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. First of all, I wanted to thank all those who reviewed and kept it real and stuff, I owe you guys…**

**I hope you liked that, even though it was slightly short, but I put my best into it so I could make it very sweet and full of Bedwardness and everything… There is an epilogue left. It will be a few weeks later when they decide to go back to New York..**

**Thanks to all those who stuck with this story…**

**Leave a REVIEW!**

**Lily xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


	26. Epilogue: Isabella Star Masen

**Isabella Marie Star**

**Epilogue- Isabella Star-Masen**

**Bella's P.O.V**

_A few weeks later…_

"Did you get all the drinks Edward?" I asked, looking around the dining room in our new apartment in California. I'd spent a few weeks with the Masen's before Edward and I had decided to move back to New York. When we went there, we stayed for a few days in Alice and my apartment but then we decided to have a fresh start in California where Edward was going to continue his studies in UCLA while I would host my own TV show of which the proceeds were going to charities like the Red Cross and UNICEF and groups like that. Alice had decided that she was going to stay in Texas for a while longer, and they would have their wedding there in a couple weeks time (to which we were invited of course) before they would move up to California with us.

Today, Edward and I were hosting a sort of celebration dinner for the success of his enrollment at the college and my success in the new TV show which had gotten a whole lot of views. Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee and Seth were the ones invited, but so far they still hadn't shown. Rosalie always told me that she liked to be fashionably late, so I didn't need to worry about that. The dinner was scheduled to start at 8 but since it was 7:30 we still had plenty of time.

Renata peeked her head into the door frame, "I put them in the cooler," She informed me. Renata had moved with us too seeing as her family was back in Germany and she had nobody here except for us. I'd taken pity on sending her back, and told her she could come help us in our new house.

"Okay, thanks," I murmured, running a hand through my wavy hair. I walked back to our room, which was the biggest room in the house, and marched over to the mirror. I was already dressed for the party in a vivid red minidress with a sweetheart neckline and some silver stilettos. My hair was long and wavy down my back, and my make-up was natural.

I heard the door of our ensuite bathroom open, and Edward came out clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes lit up as he noted me in the room and I ran towards him, breathing in his familiar scent that was masked with the coconut body wash I liked to use and he sometimes did.

"You look beautiful," Edward informed me, twirling me around so he could see the dress.

"Why thank you," I replied, "You'd better hurry up and get dressed or else the guests are going to meet you in your towel,"

"That'll certainly be unforgettable," Edward joked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, but I don't want Rosalie and Renesmee especially to see you like that," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him and letting my eyes scan his flawless body.

"Why? Jealous are we?" Edward asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking at me.

I approached him, trailing teasing kisses down his neck and onto his chest. "You know it," I replied, before straightening up.

"Get dressed," I demanded, starting out of the room.

Edward grabbed my arm, shooting me a cheeky look. "Don't you want to help me?" He teased, and I smiled at him sexily before jumping into his arms. He walked over to the bed and I pushed him down, noting that the towel he was wearing had fallen to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later, we heard a knock on the door. "Yes," I called, forgetting that Edward and I were undressed.

Renata opened the door before shutting it again as she noted our lack of clothes. "The guests are here," She called.

"Crap," I swore, unwinding myself from Edward's body and getting up. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a new bra and some new underwear. I slipped the underwear on, and felt a pair of arms slip around my waist. I turned to find Edward. He hadn't even bothered trying to get dressed.

"Do we have to go to the party?" Edward asked, hugging me close to him.

I pushed Edward away from me and tried to put my bra on. Edward just kissed the spot beside my neck trying to distract me. He ran his hand across my whole stomach and then caressed the part under my neck and before my stomach gently. I folded my arms across my chest, the bra hanging limply from my hand.

"What are you doing?" He gestured to my arms.

"Trying to get dressed. You'd better do it too," I replied, shooting him an amused look. I succeeded in putting my bra back on then walked away from Edward who grabbed some boxers and slipped them on, looking a little annoyed at me for some reason.

I rolled my eyes and picked out a navy blue dress and slipped it on, noting my ripped red dress that was on the floor, torn into pieces. I brushed my hair quickly and then pulled it back, before applying make up again.

Edward decided to be good too and started putting his clothes on. I kissed him when he was done.

"I hate those dinner parties. They ruin all the fun," He pouted and I grinned at him.

"We have plenty of time for fun later. Come on, let's go," I linked arms with him and led him into the dining room, where Renata had been entertaining the guests with shots of bourbon. At least they were having some fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're saying that Mila Kunis's gown was the wrong shade of pink?" Rosalie exclaimed, looking amused as she put some food in her mouth.

"Yes, it was like magenta when it needed to be baby pink in order to compliment the necklace," Renesmee exclaimed.

"Where was this?" I asked, and I felt Edward roll his eyes beside me. I turned to him for a split second and our eyes met in an amused look.

"The People's Choice Awards," Renesmee informed me, as she took a bite of celery.

I looked around the table. Emmett and Seth were deep in discussion about some soccer game and Edward had his arm around the back of my chair, looking bored out of his mind.

"Is everyone done eating?" I asked, and I got a murmur of 'yes's and 'duh's and stuff, so we all headed towards the living room area.

"Can you bring the dessert, Renata?" I asked the woman who helped us with everything.

She nodded, "Do any of you want anything to drink?"

Renesmee and Emmett wanted Mochas while Edward and Rosalie had lattes and I had a Macchiato while Seth just wanted some orange juice. Renata was talented; she could do it all. She'd told me that when she'd just moved to America to find a job that she'd worked at Starbucks for a good couple of months before we put the advert in the newspaper that 'changed her life'- her words, not mine.

The dinner party was over pretty soon after we had our drinks and ate our éclairs and Edward and I headed back to the room, exhausted. We changed into our nightwear; Edward his pajama pants and me my tiny white nightgown and called it a night.

I snuggled up to Edward's chest, and he kissed me on the forehead. "How many times have I told you I love you?" He murmured, his voice tender and sweet.

"Not many. You always say 'you are my life now'," I teased, kissing him back on the cheek.

"That means more to me than I love you," Edward informed me, suddenly sitting up.

"I know," I sang, happily. I mirrored his actions.

Suddenly, Edward got off the bed, and rummaged in his pocket. Before I could ask what the heck he was doing, he was holding a diamond ring out to me.

I gasped, feeling tears come to my eyes as the scene unfolded in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Star slash Swan. I may not have loved you from the first moment I saw you, but I love you more than my life now. I promise to look after you and make you the happiest woman in the world. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Edward asked, his voice hopeful.

I decided to play a trick on him. "Why should I?" My tone was faked mean.

Edward gasped and looked up at me and that was when I smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Of course I will, love," I replied, before kissing him passionately.

He slipped the ring onto my finger and we got back into bed, snuggling up to each-other and knowing that we would forever be in love.

If you would have asked me a few months ago what I needed in life, I would have named a million things at the least but now I only need one. Edward Masen. I'm no longer just Isabella Marie Star or even Isabella Marie Swan, I'm soon to be Isabella Star-Masen and even though I might look like the same person, I'm not. I've changed one hundred and one percent for the better. And all for some small town boy who I adore more than anything in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet. There might be a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you guys if there is(:  
**

**I wanted to thank for the last time all who reviewed because without you guys this story would never have been possible. You guys made me feel like I could actually write, so thanks so much for reading. I'm going to really miss writing this story. I've been at it for longer than a year!**

**I hope to see you all on my other stories(: **

**REVIEW one last time for Bella and Edward?**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


End file.
